Harry Potter y la Frontera Final
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Harry Potter ha derrotado al Señor Tenebroso... Pero, ¿Qué les depara a Harry, sus amigos y al resto del mundo mágico en este primer año sin Voldemort? ¿Se acabaron las aventuras, problemas y riesgos? No, al menos es lo que yo espero...
1. Bienvenido a Casa (con Disclaimers)

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)(2)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**Bienvenido a Casa (3)**

Luego de descansar, literalmente como un oso hibernando, Harry se despertó con el lejano alboroto de sus compañeros de casa del colegio, los que apenas había vuelto a ver la tarde anterior, antes de la gran batalla. Harry, ese muchacho delgado y taciturno, no sentía sino apenas un leve malestar en su cicatriz. Una cicatriz que lo había hecho famoso en "su" mundo. Su mundo, lleno de magia y hechicería.

Harry Potter, el "chico que vivió" y que había eliminado de una vez por todas la presencia del mago tenebroso más poderoso de su tiempo, se estiró cual largo era en su cama, la cual se desbalanceó, pues tenía algunos daños causados por la terrible batalla que había sumido en el caos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería durante toda la noche anterior, cuando Harry, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger habían retornado al castillo a buscar el último _"horrocrux",_ la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, que contenía una de las tantas partes en las que Lord Voldemort, antes llamado Tom Ryddle, el mago tenebroso más temido de esta época, había dividido su alma, y el cual, consciente de lo que Harry buscaba hacer, que era destruirlas para poder matarlo, había atacado sin piedad ni misericordia al castillo.

Justo en el momento en que Harry buscaba sus lentes, que había dejado al lado de medio _sandwich _que Kreacher le había llevado, y que dejó a medio comer por el enorme cansancio acumulado, y de su querida varita de acebo y fénix, que había logrado reparar con la Varita Más Antigua, aquella de las Reliquias que menos deseaba conservar y dejó en la maltrecha tumba de su mentor, el profesor Dumbledore; Ron, su entrañable amigo, entró al cuarto, asignado a los estudiantes de ese 7° año, el que hubieran cursado normalmente, y le dijo:

- ¡Buenas noches, bello durmiente! ¿Lograste descansar?

- Sí, definitivamente… ¿cuánto dormí? ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi catorce horas, te acostaste a las siete de la mañana, y son casi las nueve de la noche… De hecho, -continuó entre divertido y preocupado-, Ginny me pidió que te diera una vuelta a ver si todavía estabas vivo.

Ambos sonrieron, Harry volvió a estirarse y se dispuso a darse una ducha. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que tenía una muda de ropa disponible, una túnica del colegio, quizás traída por los elfos domésticos del castillo, lo que le recordó el sonoro y extenso beso que en medio de la batalla Hermione le dio a Ron cuando éste mencionó _"No queremos más _Dobbys_, ¿o sí?",_ por ello, se volteó a mirar a Ron, mientras preguntaba:

- ¿Y Hermione? ¿Cómo está?

- Se está cambiando también, en cualquier momento llama…

- ¡Muchachos! ¡¿Los tenemos que ir a buscar?!

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? –sonrió a Harry, para luego gritarle a la puerta-. ¡Ya bajamos!

Cuando Harry bajó con Ron, se encontró una Sala Común sumida en el caos. Pero era el caos propio de una celebración que no se había detenido desde la mañana, aunque se desarrollaba con mucha tristeza, por todos aquellos que habían dado su vida en la batalla, como Fred Weasley, Tonks y Lupin, Colin Creevey, y muchos otros, quienes estaban en "capilla ardiente" en el Gran Comedor. Apenas fue visto por Hermione y Ginny, ambas corrieron a abrazarlo, aunque Hermione dejó que Ginny llegara primero, para ella ir a abrazar cansadamente a Ron, quien le revolvía el cabello, aún húmedo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –le dijo Ginny a Harry, luego de separar sus labios-. Te estamos esperando, la profesora McGonagall quiere que bajemos todos a entregar los cuerpos, porque mañana regresamos… a… casa… –no pudo decir _"a enterrar a Fred"_ porque comenzó a llorar, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Harry.

- Disculpen la tardanza –dijo Harry, y vio que todos asentían en silencio-. Bajemos, me imagino que esperan por nosotros.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, o a lo que quedaba de él, vieron muchos cuerpos amortajados en el suelo, los estudiantes con sus capas del colegio, la que lo identificaban con su casa correspondiente; los magos adultos, simplemente cubiertos con mantas blancas, y con sus respectivas varitas sobre sus cuerpos (aquellos que las conservaron cerca).

- Señor Potter, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, por favor, acérquense –pidió, con voz ronca, la profesora McGonagall, acompañada por los profesores Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey, y de varios integrantes de la _"Orden del Fénix",_ entre los cuales Harry reconoció a los señores Weasley, sumamente compungidos, y a Kingsley Shacklebolt_._

Cuando llegaron al frente de ese improvisado presidio, la profesora McGonagall habló a todos en el colegio:

- El día de hoy quedará escrito en los anales de la historia mágica de todo el mundo como el día en que Harry Potter venció por segunda y definitiva vez a… –dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar- Lord Voldemort…

Inmediatamente comenzó una salva de aplausos, sentida, limpia, que duró unos minutos. La profesora McGonagall no pudo seguir hablando, por lo que Kingsley, con su profunda voz, tomó la palabra.

- Sabemos que fue un día muy largo, y por eso intentaré no alargarlo más de lo necesario… quiero pedir un aplauso por aquellos que dieron su vida por defender el colegio, mientras Harry Potter buscaba la manera de acabar con el Señor Tenebroso.

Nuevamente se escucharon aplausos, esta vez acompañados por gritos de _"No los olvidaremos"_ o _"La muerte no es el fin",_ lo que estremeció a Harry, haciéndole sacudir la cabeza para evitar llorar, lo que no pudieron evitar tanto Hermione como Ron, quien miraba fijamente el cadáver de su hermano Fred, custodiado por Bill, Percy y George, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras aplaudían. Charlie, quien llegó en el transcurso del día desde Rumania, abrazaba a Ginny, quien lloraba oculta bajo su protector abrazo.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione –reinició Kingsley cuando los aplausos se apagaron, mirando al trío-, reciban la gratitud eterna del mundo mágico, representado en mi investidura de Ministro Interino de Magia, y –dirigiéndose al resto del improvisado auditorio-, reciban del Ministerio todas las garantías necesarias para que el retorno a los lugares de residencia de todos y cada uno de ustedes se lleve a cabo de manera ordenada y respetuosa, por quienes ofrendaron su vida por la paz en nuestro mundo. He dispuesto, en común acuerdo con la Directora Encargada del Colegio, que aquellos que deseen retornar en estos momentos vía polvos _Flú _lo hagan desde esta chimenea, -señalando la ubicada detrás de donde usualmente está la mesa de Ravenclaw-, y quienes deban viajar con sus difuntos, para rendirles sus honores en privado, lo hagan mañana a primera hora en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Coordinaré con el Primer Ministro _Muggle_ para que los accesos al andén 9 y 3/4 estén libres y puedan movilizarse sin ningún tipo de interferencias. Igualmente, unidades del Ministerio estarán disponibles para quienes no tengan como desplazarse desde King's Cross hacia sus residencias.

Una nueva salva de aplausos llenó el salón, que cesó cuando la profesora McGonagall, ya más calmada, anunció:

- Debido a los daños sufridos por el castillo, seguramente el inicio del próximo período de clases se retrasará, esperen las lechuzas con sus indicaciones. Me gustaría que, en homenaje a todos nosotros, vivos, muertos, heridos, fantasmas y otras criaturas, entonemos el himno de nuestro colegio.

Un canto sentido se elevó a los cielos, mientras las notas del himno de Hogwarts se dejaban escuchar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, junto a Ginny, Ron, Hermione, y el resto de los Weasleys, caminaban lentamente hacia el tren, que estaba siendo abordado por casi la tercera parte de estudiantes del colegio, sus familiares, los cadáveres de los caídos y aquellos heridos que podían moverse.

- Falta gente, ¿no? –comentó en tono sombrío Ron.

- Recuerda que muchos de los estudiantes de primero a quinto fueron despachados vía Hogsmeade, incluyendo a muchos Slytherins; y los que no perdieron a nadie se fueron mediante polvos _flú –_respondió Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de su recién descubierto amor.

- Cierto, lo olvidaba…

- Señora Weasley… –comenzó a hablar Harry, pero ésta, en tono amable, lo interrumpió.

- No, Harry, llámame Molly

- Bueno, señora Molly… de verdad, no sé decirle cuánto lamento que Fred haya muerto, cuanto lamento el dolor que les he causado…

- Harry, –interrumpió esta vez el señor Weasley, quien guiaba el cuerpo de Fred mediante el hechizo _levicorpus- _Todos quienes murieron, incluyendo a Fred, sabían a qué se enfrentaban, a qué nos enfrentábamos. Él estará orgulloso de lo que ustedes lograron, te aseguro, así como lo están tus padres y tu padrino…

- Así es, Harry… –sonó detrás de ellos la ronca voz de Hagrid- No creas que esta batalla ha sido dolorosa, muchos perdieron familiares, pero creo no equivocarme si ese sacrificio nos dará una paz duradera…

En ese momento atrajo a los cuatro muchachos (porque Ginny no había soltado a Harry) a un abrazo grupal que provocó lágrimas en todos.

- No vayan a dejar de escribirme, ¿eh? –les dijo al soltarlos, mientras secaba unos gruesos lagrimones que les resbalaban por las mejillas con el revés de su enorme mano- Extrañaré sus ocurrencias, especialmente las tuyas, Harry. –dijo mientras revolvía el ya de por sí rebelde cabello de Harry, hasta que el silbato del tren anunció la salida-. Vamos, suban, ya el tren va a salir.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, sólo interrumpido por algún sollozo de Molly, Ginny o Hermione, o por algún carraspeo de alguno de los hombres. Harry iba abrazando a Ginny, quien terminó durmiendo en el hombro de éste, quien acariciaba su larga cabellera pelirroja, mientras meditaba en lo que le depararía el futuro, al tiempo que pasaba el tiempo de viaje viendo a Ron abrazar a Hermione, entretenido en enredar sus dedos en la maraña castaña de su amiga.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_A la llegada a King's Cross, Harry se comunica con sus tíos, y luego de hablar con ellos, acepta la invitación de los Weasleys, de acompañarlos a sepultar a Fred. Al llegar, una terrible sorpresa los espera…

**Notas al pie:**

(1): Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2): **Nota del Autor:** La idea de colocar el nombre del último (hasta el año 2012) disco de Iron Maiden para este "Fan fic", y diversos nombres de canciones como títulos de los capítulos surgió como una ocurrencia muy personal, relacionando ese título y el contenido general de la canción con el capítulo. Por supuesto, se reconoce a los respectivos autores/propietarios de los derechos de estas canciones, al igual que con los personajes y relacionados, de los cuales no se busca obtener beneficio económico ninguno, sino simplemente explorar ese increíble universo llamado "Harry Potter"…

(3) Metallica (James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett): **"Welcome Home (Sanitarium)",** editado en el album "Master of Puppets", de 1986 © Metallica, Inc. (Video disponible en: watch?v=mQ57VM5kwnQ&list=PL6nksfia_Cy8FAIajM8PqI2Bcz3vY8qkc&index=2)

Este es el primer capítulo de una historia que espero les llene... Acepto cualquier comentario, sugerencia u observación, pero no maldiciones o hechizos... Gracias a todos los integrantes del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" por aceptarme en esta locura llamada "ser ficker"!


	2. Sinfonía Agridulce

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 2:

**Sinfonía Agridulce (2)**

Esos pensamientos en los cuales Harry había invertido su viaje de retorno a Londres, abrazando a Ginny, no incluían dónde se residenciaría luego de regresar al mundo muggle, lo que notó cuando Ron le preguntó al detenerse el tren:

- ¿Ya sabes dónde vas a vivir? ¿En casa de tus tíos o en la casa de Sirius?

- Vaya, no había pensado en eso… Pensaba irme directamente a Grimmauld Place, pero algo me dice que me tengo que comunicar con mis tíos, ya veré…

- Pero si vas a decidir algo, que sea pronto, porque nosotros vamos a Ottery Saint Catchpole a sepultar a Fred antes de regresar a _La Madriguera._

- Bueno, déjame llamarlos por teléfono, porque dudo que sepan o les interese saber que estoy vivo…

Al momento de cruzar la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10, notaron que los únicos pasajeros que estaban en la estación eran los que venían en el Expreso de Hogwarts, por lo que se dieron cuenta que las diligencias realizadas por Kingsley Shacklebolt ante el Primer Ministro _Muggle_ fueron efectivas, ya que toda la estación estaba cerrada y acordonada.

Al acercarse a la puerta, unos funcionarios del Ministerio saludaron gravemente a los señores Weasley, y les sugirieron colocar a Fred en un ataúd, para poderlo sacar con mayor discreción de la estación; en ese momento Harry le preguntó a Charlie:

- ¿Y dónde lo van a enterrar?

- En el cementerio del pueblo, allí nuestra familia tiene un panteón… Nos vas a acompañar, por supuesto, creo que es el mejor homenaje que puedes hacerle a mi hermano… Mamá no te perdonará si no vienes.

- Emmm, sí, claro –respondió Harry, poco convencido-. Déjame primero comunicarme con mis tíos, ya los alcanzo. Ginny, anda con tu hermano –dijo al ver una cabina telefónica delante de ellos.

- Apúrate, amor –le respondió, mientras secaba una lágrima solitaria en su rostro y avanzaban.

Harry buscó una moneda _muggle, _la colocó en el teléfono y suspiró, pensando que era la primera vez en su vida que _él _llamaba a la casa de sus tíos.

- Hola, familia Dursley –contestó la conocida voz del tío Vernon.

- Hola, tío Vernon –respondió Harry.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es? –gruñó groseramente la voz al otro lado de la línea, lo que hizo que Harry exhalara otro largo suspiro, y respondiera:

- Soy Harry.

- Ah, eres tú… ¿Y qué haces llamándonos?

- Bueno, estaba avisando que regresé, estoy en King's Cross.

- Ajá, ¿y qué quieres? ¿Pretendes venir a nuestra casa? –gruñó el tío Vernon con voz amenazadora, a lo que Harry respondió rápidamente:

- No, no, tío, no te preocupes, yo voy a quedarme a vivir en la casa de mi padrino… Sólo quería saber si puedo pasar algún día a buscar lo que quedó de mis cosas…

- Ah, bueno… –Tío Vernon se quedó mudo, para luego decir-: Avisa cuando vengas a buscar _eso, _para no estar, por si acaso vienes con tus _amigotes extraños._

_- "Como si los amigotes de Dudley no fueran extraños" –_pensó Harry, antes de responder-. No te preocupes, yo les llamo… Saluda a la tía Petunia y a Dudley de mi parte, por favor… Me tengo que ir…

- Está bien… –contestó secamente el tío Vernon y colgó.

Harry se alejó del teléfono, abatido, y vio como Ginny agitaba sus manos llamando su atención. Estaba esperándolo en la puerta de una camioneta (tipo microbús) del Ministerio, donde casi todos los Weasleys, y Hermione, esperaban para salir hacia _La Madriguera._

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te tardaste?

- Estaba llamando a la casa de mis tíos, ¿recuerdas? –La chica asintió, sonrojándose.

- No me digas que quieren que regreses con ellos –soltó Ron, asomándose a la ventana-. ¿O sí?

- No lo creo, por lo menos en la voz de tío Vernon noté que lo menos que quiere es que regrese con ellos… Es una sinfonía agridulce, todo lo que viví y a ellos ni les interesa… –terminó de decir esto último en un susurro apenas audible para Ginny.

- Bueno, Harry, móntate y hablamos por el camino –le dijo Ginny, subiendo ella primero a la camioneta, en la cual todos estaban cómodamente instalados, rodeando el ataúd de Fred.

* * *

Cruzaron la campiña inglesa hasta llegar a las cercanías de Ottery Saint Catchpole; Hermione y Ron iban abrazados, Harry conversando quedamente con Ginny de lo vivido durante el año anterior, mientras veían el ataúd, sencillo, de madera rojiza, seleccionado por la señora Weasley, que contenía los restos de Fred, cuando, de repente, Ginny recordó algo:

- Harry, dijistes que algo era "agridulce"… No te entendí…

- Ginny –respondió, luego de levantar la mirada desde el ataúd de Fred-, este año viví muchas experiencias, y la única familia "de sangre" que tengo no se interesa, y nunca se ha interesado, por saber de mí o de lo que me pasa, es lo realmente agrio de ese "agridulce", lo dulce es haberlos conocido a ustedes, especialmente a ti, por eso digo que mi vida es como una sinfonía agridulce –cerró este comentario abrazándola y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

- Gracias por pensar eso de nosotros, amor, sobre todo de mí –respondió Ginny mientras era cobijada en los brazos de Harry.

Llegaron a _La Madriguera_ alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde. De pronto, vieron algo que hizo palidecer a todos…

- Arthur, creo que debe ver esto –indicó el chofer del Ministerio al señor Weasley, al momento de frenar bruscamente.

- ¡¿Qué le pasó a _La Madriguera?!_ -gritó el Señor Weasley, dando un portazo al bajar.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_La destrucción se cierne sobre _La Madriguera… _Harry da muestras de su gentileza, y luego de cumplir con el sepelio de Fred, todos regresan a Londres, a Grimmauld Place.

**Notas al margen:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) The Verve (Richard Ashcroft; derechos entregados a Mick Jagger y Keith Richards): **"Bittersweet Symphony", **editado en el álbum "Urban Hymns", de 1997 © Allen Klein y The Rolling Stones. (Video disponible en: _ /iHWlB0Y1Dps)_

Sí, sé que este capítulo quedó corto... Espero que los otros que vengan estén mejor, y sigan llegando los comentarios, críticas, alabanzas o cualquiera de esas cosas que colocan en el cuadro de abajo, es decir, un "Review"... Salud y saludos!


	3. Sinfonía de Destrucción

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**Sinfonía de Destrucción (2)**

Los chicos se asomaron por las ventanillas. De la casa de los Weasleys no quedaba sino escombros, ruinas y un aroma a destrucción insoportable. Todos bajaron a toda velocidad del vehículo, y corrieron detrás del señor Weasley. Este entró como un vendaval en los terrenos de la familia, intentando evaluar los daños.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué pasó aquí? -gritó el señor Weasley, mirando para todos lados. Los chicos atrás de él no decían nada, ni se movían. Nadie dijo nada. De pronto, las tres lechuzas de la familia, _Hermes, Errol, _y la alborotosa_ Pig, _bajaron de las copas de los árboles, y _Errol,_ la vieja mensajera de la familia, traía una nota amarrada en su pata.

Percy tomó la nota, la leyó, palideció y se la entregó al papá, quien la leyó en silencio, roto por la voz angustiada de la señora Molly:

- Arthur, ¿qué dice esa nota? ¿Quién fue?

- Ellos, los mortífagos… los que se salvaron luego de la batalla, en represalia por nuestro apoyo a Harry…

La señora Molly no decía ni palabra. Solo sollozaba, mirando alternativamente a cada uno de sus hijos, a su marido y a las ruinas de _La Madriguera_. Estaba desconsolada, tenía los ojos rojos.

- Eso es culpa mía -dijo Harry, retrocediendo hasta la camioneta-. No hubiera pasado sí…

- No, querido. No te eches la culpa -dijo la señora Molly, hablando mientras abrazaba a Ginny. La voz le temblaba.

Harry no respondió, sólo veía al señor Weasley caminar de un lado a otro, viendo las ruinas de lo que para Harry era "el mejor hogar que había conocido". Luego de un rato, atinó a decir:

- Les sugiero algo… –luego de agarrar aire, y algo de confianza, continuó-. Vengan conmigo a Grimmauld Place, allí pueden vivir mientras reconstruyen la casa, y pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que necesiten.

- Oh, Harry, no queremos incomodarte… –comenzó a decir la señora Molly, pero fue interrumpida por Harry:

- No acepto un "no" como respuesta. Ustedes son como una verdadera familia para mí, la familia que nunca tuve, y no voy a permitir que esa familia se desintegre si puedo ayudarles. Además, ustedes saben que la casa de Sirius es muy grande para mí solo, hay suficiente espacio para todos, y necesitaré ayuda yo también para volverla a hacer habitable.

La señora Molly abrazó a Harry, llorando como cuando la vio al lado del cuerpo de Fred, hacía apenas unos días. El señor Weasley dijo, suspirando fuertemente:

- Creo que lo que dice Harry es correcto, tratemos de ver que podemos rescatar, para ir al pueblo a enterrar a Fred y regresar a Londres. No hay problemas, ¿verdad, Alex? –preguntó al chofer del Ministerio, quien respondió calmadamente:

- Ninguno, Arthur, estoy totalmente disponible para sus necesidades, pero supongo que debería avisar al Ministro Shacklebolt, creo que el debe enterarse de lo que pasó.

Luego de enviar a _Hermes _con una carta y la nota dejada por los mortífagos, los Weasley comenzaron a buscar entre las ruinas algo que pudieran salvar, como el reloj familiar, que tanto llamó la atención de Harry en su primera visita a _La Madriguera, _o algún cachivache _muggle, _lo que encendía la furia de la señora Molly. Sólo pudieron rescatar pocas cosas, aparte del reloj, por lo que Ron comentó sombríamente mientras él, Harry, Hermione y Ginny regresaban a la camioneta, unas dos horas después:

- Si ya éramos pobres, ahora si es verdad que quedamos en la miseria…

- No, Ron, quiero que cuenten conmigo, tanto como yo conté, y sé que cuento, con ustedes –respondió Harry, colocando la mano en el hombro del abatido Ron, gustoso de compartir parte de la pequeña fortuna heredada de sus padres, la cual se incrementó sustancialmente al heredar la de su padrino Sirius-. No quiero que se cohíban en nada. Yo les cubriré los gastos de reconstrucción de la casa –les dijo a todos antes de subir a la camioneta-. Le pediré a Bill que me ayude a transferir parte de lo que tengo en Gringotts a vuestra bóveda, para que puedan reconstruir el mejor hogar que he conocido…

No pudo completar la idea pues fue absorbido en un fuerte abrazo por la señora Molly, mientras los demás le daban un caluroso aplauso. Ron tenía la piel tan roja como su cabello, y Hermione lloraba de emoción por el gesto de su amigo.

Reiniciaron el camino hacia el pueblo de Ottery Saint Catchpole, al cual llegaron al filo de las seis de la tarde, entrando sigilosamente al cementerio, hasta acercarse a un panteón bastante antiguo cerca de los límites del camposanto. Ahí, Harry, Ron, Bill (que los esperaba junto a Fleur), Percy, George (quien había permanecido en silencio todo el viaje) y Charlie, tomaron el ataúd de Fred y lo depositaron suavemente en el suelo, al lado de una fosa que el señor Weasley había cavado mágicamente. Mientras tanto, Hermione invocaba una corona de flores, especialmente girasoles, para colocarla en la tumba.

- Hijo –comenzó a decir el señor Weasley-, siempre quisiste hacer las cosas a tu estilo, y eso siempre estará en nuestros recuerdos… Freddie, ¡nunca te olvidaremos!

- Hijo –habló la señora Molly, aún abrazando a Ginny-, fuiste mi agradable dolor de cabeza, junto a tu hermano me mantenías al borde de los nervios… No sé si nunca supe comprenderlos, pero sé que donde estés, estarás mejor… Hijo, ¡te amo! – gritó desgarradoramente, lo que arreció el llanto de Ginny y las lágrimas silenciosas de todos los demás.

- Hermano –empezó a hablar Bill, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley-, te destacaste en la batalla, tanto como en la alegría que nos distes, y si te has ido es porque ya habías causado suficientes problemas. ¡Nos veremos, hermano! –aulló al final.

- Hermano –habló Charlie, con voz ronca y clara–, nuestra vida de familia estará incompleta sin tus chistes e inventos, pero honraremos tu memoria todos los días.

- Hermano –comenzó a hablar Percy, lo que hizo que Harry y Ron cruzaran una mirada de _"aquí vamos a estar hasta medianoche"_-, lamento profundamente que te hayas ido, se que nunca supe apreciar sus chistes, y te pido me perdones por eso… –decía mientras caía de rodillas y comenzaba un llanto silencioso, que partió el corazón de todos, incluso Alex, el chofer del ministerio, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

- Mi querido hermano, colega transgresor de las normas, y socio –George comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada por el llanto-, "Sortilegios Weasley" ha perdido una parte de su esencia, pero no dejaré que nuestro sueño muera contigo, lucharé para lograr lo que juntos soñamos… ¡descansa en paz, hermano!

- Hermano –Le tocaba el turno a Ron, quien respiró profundamente varias veces antes de seguir-, yo tampoco dejaré que el sueño que George y tú iniciaron llegue a decaer, siempre decías que el "pequeño Ronnie" tendría pasta de jefe, quiero demostrarte que tenías razón…

- Oh, hermano –ahora era Ginny la que intentaba mostrar seguridad, aunque temblaba como si estuviera empapada- quiero que sepas que nunca me olvidaré de ti, de tus burlas, tus extraños consejos de "hermano mayor", y de cuanto me hiciste reír… ¡Te quiero, hermanito! –dijo mientras iniciaba nuevamente un llanto convulso en los brazos amorosos de la señora Molly.

Todos, a excepción de Ginny, voltearon a ver a Harry, quien con cara de _"¿y por qué yo?" _dudaba en articular palabra.

- Anda, Harry, se que quieres decirle algo –dijo con voz ronca el señor Weasley.

- Esteee… Bueno… En alguna parte leí o escuché, no recuerdo exactamente donde, que "La Muerte no es el fin", por eso _**hoy nos reunimos para despedirnos de ti y seguir nuestro camino (****3)**._ Creo que nos reuniremos, y volveremos a recordar las buenas cosas que vivimos, tengo confianza que así será. Por lo pronto, quiero que sepas que cuidaré a tu familia hasta donde mis fuerzas aguanten…

- Hermione, ¿quieres decir algo? –preguntó respetuosamente Charlie, a lo que Hermione respondió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, declinando ese honor.- ¿Y tú, cuñada? -preguntó a Fleur, quien respondió educadamente:

- No, _"Chaglie, pgefiego" _que ese honor _"gecaiga" _en ustedes.

- Bueno, muchachos, coloquemos a Fred en su morada final –indicó gravemente el señor Weasley.

Todos los hombres de la casa Weasley sacaron sus varitas y al unísono, y en silencio, elevaron suavemente el ataúd de Fred y lo colocaron en la fosa, con el sordo sonido del llanto de la señora Weasley, Ginny, Hermione y Fleur, mientras Harry y Alex veían en silencio la escena. Al quedar ubicado en el fondo de la fosa, el señor Weasley movió suavemente el montón de tierra colocado al lado de la fosa, cubriendo limpiamente el ataúd. Bill, usando la varita, movió un bloque de piedra, y esculpió el epitafio de la tumba:

Fred Weasley: hijo, hermano, vivió a su manera, y falleció defendiendo la vida en libertad. Un alma libre nunca será encadenada.

Luego de depositar la corona de flores que conjuró Hermione, y otras que invocaron la señora Weasley y Fleur, ésta última y Bill se despidieron de todos, para _desaparecerse_ rumbo a su casa, mientras el resto, con lágrimas en los ojos, emprendían el regreso a Londres, a la casa de Harry.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_Llegada a Grimmauld Place, y se da un recibimiento muy particular, dado por _Kreacher, _el elfo doméstico de la "Muy Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black".

**_Notas al pie:_**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Megadeth (Dave Mustaine): **"Symphony of Destruction", **editado en elálbum "Countdown to Extinction", de 1992 © Megadeth. Disponible en: _watch?v=48MeH7ihuUw_

(3) Metallica (James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett, Robert Trujillo): **"Death is not the End (The New Song)",** interpretado el 06/06/2006 en Berlin, Alemania (durante el "Sick of the Studio Tour"); no editado como "single oficial", sirvió de base para algunas canciones del album "Death Magnetic", de 2008 © Metallica, Inc. Disponible en: _watch?v=HKCAkKe_YhI_

_**Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo... Para mí fue bastante duro redactar el funeral de Fred, quise mostrarlo de esta forma pues así me imagino un funeral mágico "a lo Weasley", así que espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, que son el pago de un escritor aficionado como yo... Salud y saludos!**_


	4. La Casa del Sol Naciente

_**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**_

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**La Casa del Sol Naciente (2)**

Llegaron casi a las diez de la noche a Grimmauld Place. Al llegar, notaron que todo estaba en silencio, ninguna persona caminando en la calle, ni extraños ruidos alrededor. Por ello Hermione, de manera preventiva, invocó el _Homenum Revelio, _para luego de observar toda la plaza, y hacia el interior de la casa de Sirius, decir, con voz grave:

- No hay nadie escondido, podremos entrar.

Harry abrió la puerta del número 12 e inmediatamente gritó:

- Yo no maté a Albus Dumbledore –en ese momento un viento tenebroso sopló por el pasillo, mostrando uno de los tantos hechizos que _Ojoloco _Moody había colocado. Al voltearse, indicó:- Pueden pasar, pero necesitaré quitar esos encantamientos.

- Bill puede ayudarnos en eso, es muy bueno rompiendo encantamientos –recordó Ron al entrar al antiguo Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.

- Cierto, recuerda que ese era su trabajo para Gringotts en Egipto –ratificó Ginny.

Luego de entrar, fueron directo a la gran sala de recibo, y con un movimiento de varita, el señor Weasley encendió las lámparas de esta habitación. Todos entraron, quedando Harry de último, cuando oyó la voz grave y arrastrada de _Kreacher, _el viejo y malhumorado elfo doméstico de la casa Black, aunque con un tono relativamente alegre:

- Señor, ha regresado, espero que sus últimas diligencias hayan tenido éxito.

_- Kreacher,_ que bueno verte, sí, puedo decir que me terminó de ir bastante bien… –contestó Harry, entre la satisfacción de no ver gruñir a _Kreacher _y la preocupación por cuál sería su actitud real-. _Kreacher,_ ¿cuáles habitaciones estarían disponibles para mis invitados? Ya tú los conoces, son los Weasley y la señorita Granger –Terminó de decir Harry, quien se quedó esperando la sarta de insultos usual en el elfo. Se sorprendió cuando _Kreacher, _sin ningún vestigio de rencor, se inclinó levemente y respondió:

- Pueden usar las mismas que usaron la vez que habitaron acá, luego del retorno del Señor Tenebroso; usted puede dormir en la habitación del señor Sirius, si así lo desea… Recuerde que el hipogrifo aún está encerrado en la habitación de la ama Black, y le ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza al viejo _Kreacher_ alimentarlo y limpiar esa habitación…

- Tranquilo, _Kreacher,_ ya resolveré ese asunto… ¿Podrías acondicionar las habitaciones para que podamos ir a dormir? Yo iré a la habitación de mi padrino, ha sido un muy largo día.

- Como usted lo desee, amo, el viejo _Kreacher_ está enteramente a su servicio.

- Ah, antes que te vayas, me gustaría proponerte algo, o mejor, pedírtelo.

- Usted ordene, joven amo.

- ¿Podrías mudar el cuadro de la señora Black a su habitación, o a la del té, la que tiene el árbol genealógico? Creo que se sentirá más a gusto allí. No creo que vayamos a usar más esas habitaciones.

- Como usted desee, joven amo.

_Kreacher _se alejó arrastrando los pies, y al voltear para entrar al recibidor, Harry vio a Ron y Hermione parados al lado de él, ambos con la misma expresión de asombro:

- ¿Y qué le pasa a _Kreacher? _–preguntó Ron.

- Quizás ya reconoce a Harry como su único y verdadero amo –justificó Hermione, para luego decirle directamente al aludido-. Recuerda que después de que le entregaste el guardapelo falso, él comenzó a comportarse mejor con nosotros, incluso conmigo.

- Sí, realmente me sorprendió que no comenzara a insultarme, especialmente cuando le pedí que mudara el cuadro de la señora Black; al menos no se sintió abandonado porque no regresamos aquel día que nos sorprendió el par de mortífagos.

Entraron al recibidor y la señora Molly volvió a abrazar a Harry, llorando quedamente:

- Harry, tienes un corazón de oro, gracias por ser como eres.

- Tranquila, señora Weas… Molly –rápidamente se corrigió al ver el ceño fruncido de la aludida-, saben que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, después de tantos rescates y ayudas que ustedes me brindaron mientras vivía en casa de mis tíos… Ya _Kreacher _está acomodando las habitaciones, en un rato podremos ir a dormir; nos acomodaremos tal como cuando estuvo la Orden acá, Ron puede compartir la habitación con George, porque yo voy a dormir en la de Sirius.

- Bueno, Harry, gracias por todo, -dijo Percy, quien acompañó al grupo en silencio-, yo voy a mi departamento, si necesitan algo, avísenme con _Pig _o_ Errol. _–Percy abrazó a cada uno de sus familiares, extendiendo su abrazo con la señora Weasley, Ginny y George, y también abrazó a Hermione y a Harry, antes de _Desaparecerse _con un ligero _plop._

* * *

Luego de un rato en silencio, _Kreacher _se asomó a la sala recibidor y anunció, con voz grave, pero audible:

- Joven amo, las habitaciones ya están listas.

- Gracias, _Kreacher, _¿lo otro que te pedí? ¿Lo hiciste?

- Sí, joven amo, el retrato de la ama ya descansa en su habitación.

- Correcto, _Kreacher, _puedes irte a descansar, gracias por todo. –con una reverencia que casi hace pegar la nariz del suelo alfombrado, _Kreacher _se retiró, dejando la habitación. Harry se dirigió entonces a sus invitados:- Bueno… No sé si desean que comamos algo antes de dormir, de hecho no sé si hay algo de comida decente en las alacenas.

- No, Harry, de verdad yo no quiero comer nada.

- Ron, ¿estás enfermo? ¿Tú no quieres comer? –dijo Hermione totalmente sorprendida.

- Hermione, por favor, no es momento de chistes ni nada por el estilo…

- No, no es broma, es raro que tú no quieras comer.

- Yo tampoco tengo hambre, quisiera irme a dormir –dijo Ginny, poco convencida.

- Sí, yo estoy igual –comentó melancólicamente George.

- Creo entonces que es mejor ir a dormir –planteó Charlie, con su voz firme-. Yo también necesito descansar, mañana regreso a Rumania.

- Sí, vamos, ya mañana comenzamos una nueva vida, y tenemos que aprovecharla al máximo –comentó en un bostezo el señor Weasley.

* * *

Harry entró a la habitación de Sirius, la cual conocía de sus indagaciones previas a la búsqueda de los _horrocruxes._ Se encontró nuevamente con una habitación tan contrastante al resto de la casa, como había sido la suya respecto a la casa de los Dursleys: Adornada con múltiples referencias a Gryffindor, el rojo y amarillo brindaba una luminosidad adicional a esta habitación, lo que chocaba con el verde y plata de la habitación contigua, la de Regulus, hermano de Sirius y quien quedara atrapado en el lago de _inferí, _al descubrir el oscuro secreto de Voldemort e intentar escaparse de su red de muerte y destrucción.

- Sirius, padrino, cuánto te extraño… –murmuró mientras veía los objetos en la habitación, cuando un pensamiento le hizo sacudirse la cabeza y reaccionar-. Bueno, ya no hay tiempo de estar lamentándose, vamos a dormir.

Se desvistió, tomó un pijama de su mochila, se la colocó y se metió en la cama, que encontró mullida y cómoda, cayendo dormido casi de inmediato.

Tuvo un sueño relativamente tranquilo, en el cual sus padres, Sirius, Cedric Diggory, Lupin, Tonks y Fred le felicitaban y decían que mientras él los recordara, nunca se alejarían de su lado, pero que no debía quedarse en eso, pues ya tenía que comenzar a crear su propia nueva historia…

- Harry, ¿estas bien? –gritó Ron al otro lado de la puerta, para luego decirle a alguien al lado de él-. No contesta, voy a tener que abrirla o tumbarla.

- ¿Por qué no te _apareces_ dentro del cuarto, entonces? –gruñó Harry, desperezándose, mientras buscaba sus lentes-. Pasen, la puerta no tiene seguro.

Entraron Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los tres aún en ropa de dormir, y ambas chicas con los ojos rojos y bolsas debajo de ellos, signo inequívoco de haber pasado la noche llorando. Ginny abrazó a Harry, quien ya se había sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras Ron y Hermione entraban, quedándose de pie al lado de la puerta.

- Por lo que veo, ustedes no pasaron buena noche –les dijo a las chicas mientras veía a Hermione.

- No pudimos dormir, Ginny tuvo una pesadilla horrible y me hizo desvelar… –dijo quedamente Hermione, para luego reconocer-. Bueno, yo también tuve una pesadilla, parecía que nunca podía encontrar a mis padres, y eso me hizo ponerme muy mal –terminó con un sonoro suspiro, muy cercano a un sollozo.

- Vaya… Tú, Ron, ¿cómo dormiste?

- Incómodo, ese cuadro en blanco no dejó de gruñir en toda la noche, y George tampoco hizo las cosas fáciles.

- Me imagino… ¿Qué iremos a hacer hoy? Creo que tendría que hablar con Bill para lo del dinero de reconstruir _La Madriguera, _y ver que se necesita aquí para comer y arreglar esta casa también…

- Mi mamá ya trajo comida, fueron ella, papá y Charlie a comprar, porque no nos quiso despertar. –dijo Ron, incómodo aún por la generosa oferta de apoyo de Harry, pero agradecido por lo que su entrañable amigo hacía por su familia.

- ¡Muchachos, vengan a desayunar! –se oyó el lejano grito de la señora Molly, a lo que Ron respondió asomándose a la puerta:

- ¡Ya bajamos, mamá! –para luego comentarle al grupo-: Vamos, ya tengo hambre.

- Ahora sí, ¿no? –comentó Hermione, entre divertida y distante, lo que notó Harry rápidamente:

- Hermione, ¿todo está bien?

- Fue esa pesadilla sobre mis padres, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza… Le escribiré a Kingsley a ver si me ayuda a ubicarlos en Australia…

- Apúrense, que tenemos visita, ¡y es importante! –gritó nuevamente la señora Molly.

* * *

Cuando bajaron al comedor, ya vestidos decentemente, se encontraron la grata sorpresa de la presencia de Kingsley a la cabecera de la mesa, charlando animadamente (dentro de lo posible) con el señor Weasley. Cuando notó la entrada de los chicos, se levantó y se acercó a Harry, estrechándole la mano firmemente.

- Harry, no sabes cuánto me alegra lo que has hecho por los Weasley; ya Arthur me puso al tanto de lo que deseas hacer, y desde el Ministerio trataremos de ayudarte en lo posible. De hecho, me ratificaron como Ministro.

- Ehh, gracias, Kingsley…, y felicitaciones por su nombramiento, Señor Ministro –le dijo Harry, tomando el tono de voz pomposo de Percy, mientras el fornido ex – auror saludaba al resto de los muchachos.

- Para ustedes sigo siendo Kingsley, por favor, dejemos esas formalidades para el mundo exterior.

Todos sonrieron, y se ubicaron en la mesa, donde ya estaban servidas algunas preparaciones de la señora Molly para el desayuno. Mientras desayunaban, Hermione no pudo resistir perder la oportunidad y preguntó a Kingsley:

- Yo necesito un favor del Ministerio, ¿será posible?

- ¿De qué se trata, Hermione? –respondió con su característica voz grave. Hermione contó a grandes rasgos lo que había hecho para proteger a sus padres, lo que sorprendió tanto a Kingsley como a los señores Weasley y a Ginny. Luego de sopesar opciones, Kingsley respondió:

- Creo que no debemos tener ningún problema en ubicarlos, pero entiendo que quieres ser tú misma quien revierta el hechizo.

- Sí –dijo Hermione, esperanzada-. Quiero ser la primera persona que ellos vean al recuperar su vida, por eso quiero ubicarlos.

- Bueno, déjame que llegue al Ministerio y me comunique con el Ministro australiano a ver que podemos hacer, yo te mantengo al tanto de todo; anótame en un pergamino los nombres que tienen ahora tus padres, y donde los dejaste por última vez, para que nos sea más fácil localizarlos.

- Gracias, Kingsley, no sé cómo agradecértelo…

- Tranquila, lo que pueda hacer por ustedes, cuenten con eso.

Luego, siguieron desayunando, comentando sobre las diligencias para reconstruir _La Madriguera_ y las opciones que se les abrían a los chicos, que no habían hecho el séptimo año en Hogwarts debido a la búsqueda de los _horrocruxes_.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_Harry, Ron y Hermione siguen organizando ideas antes de seguir su vida "post-Hogwarts", especialmente la chica, quien desea recuperar a sus padres. Kingsley es ratificado Ministro de Magia, y se celebra el cumpleaños 18 de Harry.

**Nota al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) **"The House of the Rising Sun", **canción _folk _norteamericana, interpretada por varios artistas, entre ellos "The Animals" (1964, arreglos de Alan Price) © (de la versión) MGM Records. Versión 2008, en vivo, disponible en: watch?v=zNpLHZwCBX0


	5. Las Consecuencias

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 5:

**Las Consecuencias (2)**

El resto de los días de Junio y Julio, Harry, Ron y Hermione los pasaron limpiando y organizando las diversas habitaciones de la casa Black, junto con la señora Molly y Ginny, y viajando a ayudar a la reconstrucción de _La Madriguera, _generalmente los fines de semana, cuando el señor Weasley podía dedicarse a esos menesteres, junto con Percy y Bill, pues George estaba enfrascado en mantener activo "Sortilegios Weasley".

A principios de Julio, Harry y Hermione fueron a Privet Drive, para buscar las pocas cosas de él que se habían quedado en esa casa, y que la tía Petunia había guardado en la alacena bajo las escaleras, debido a que Ron y Ginny habían ido a La Madriguera a seguir ayudando en su reconstrucción. Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, tío Vernon les abrió e imediatamente sacó a tía Petunia y a Dudley, quien vió a Harry con mirada de "lo siento"…

Hermione, quien se había vestido con ropa _muggle, _para acompañar a Harry y ayudarlo, se sorprendió al ver la actitud de los Dursley, por lo que al estar solos, no pudo evitar comentarle:

- De verdad, Harry, ¿tus tíos son todo el tiempo así?

- Sí, Hermione –respondió luego de suspirar-. Todo el tiempo… Vamos, lo poco que me queda está aquí –le señaló la alacena debajo de la escalera, en donde vivió sus primeros once años de vida.

La sorpresa llenó el rostro de la joven bruja cuando detalló el pequeño espacio en el cual dormía Harry, lo que le hizo exclamar:

- Harry, ¡¿Tú dormías aquí?! ¡Esto es inhumano!

- Pues, sí, Hermione, aquí dormí hasta los once años; luego que regresé de Hogwarts al terminar el primer año, me hicieron mudarme a la segunda habitación de Dudley… Menos mal, porque si no, Ron y sus hermanos no me hubieran encontrado cuando me rescataron en el auto del señor Weasley.

- Ni lo menciones, hasta yo estuve angustiada por ti, porque no nos respondías las cartas.

Mientras conversaban, Harry le pasaba los objetos, como libros, envases y otros, que Hermione metía en el baúl, ensanchado mágicamente para que recibiera todo lo que se le iba metiendo. Al terminar, lo redujo hasta parecer una caja de cerillos, y se lo pasó a Harry, quien lo guardó en su bolsillo, suspirando sonoramente al cerrar la alacena.

* * *

El día 31 de Julio, fecha del cumpleaños de Harry, fue sorprendido a la hora del desayuno por todos los Weasley, quienes le tenían una enorme torta de cumpleaños, y una mesa llena de regalos.

- ¡Wow! ¡No se hubieran molestado! –comentó gratamente impresionado.

- Ah, deja la modestia y empieza a destapar, quiero ver que te regalaron –comento Ron, riendo con fuerza.

Harry agarró una caja, que tenía la típica caligrafía estilizada de Hermione, combinada con la letra característica de Ron. Al quitar el papel que la envolvía, Harry notó una hermosa caja de madera. La caja tenía la inscripción **"Set imprescindible para el Jugador de **_**Quidditch**_**. Posición: buscador".** Harry agregó, emocionado por tan exquisito regalo:

- Insisto, no se hubieran tomado la molestia.

- Espero que te guste, nos costó conseguirlo, de hecho lo tuve que comprar por catálogo –comentó Hermione, con una gran sonrisa, mientras Ron emitía un ruido como de gruñido. El siguiente regalo correspondía al de Ginny, la cual, ruborizada a más no poder, le dijo:

- No lo destapes aquí.

- ¿Por qué, Ginny? ¿Qué le metiste, unos huevos de _doxy? _–bromeó, por primera vez desde la batalla, George, lo que Ginny respondió seria, aunque sonrojada:

- Eso es entre Harry y yo.

- Bueno, lo destaparé aparte… A ver, ¿cuál es este? ¿Fred y George? –preguntó sorprendido al ver el remitente de otro regalo-. ¿Lo habían comprado antes de ir al colegio con el Ejército de Dumbledore?

- Sí, pensábamos dártelo entre los dos, pero creo que él quiere que lo tengas ya, y me parece que es bueno que ya lo tengas –dijo George con voz ronca, intentando evitar el llanto.

Al destaparlo, una hermosa placa dorada rezaba:

"Sortilegios Weasley"

Entrega el presente reconocimiento a

**Harry Potter**

Por su extraordinario aporte en beneficio de una nueva generación de

quebrantadores de la Ley.

Fred Weasley - Gerente George Weasley – Gerente

- Una igual, al doble del tamaño de esta, está colocada en la pared principal de la tienda, y la develaremos…, bueno, la develaré, el próximo viernes; espero contar con tu presencia.

- Claro, claro, ahí estaré, no pretendo perderme eso… Gracias, George, –y alzando los ojos al techo-, gracias, Fred, donde quiera que estés.

El último regalo, correspondiente a los esposos Weasley, era una hermosa túnica de gala, de color vino tinto con detalles dorados.

- Vaya, debe haber costado una fortuna, no se hubieran molestado.

- No, Harry, tú te mereces lo mejor, además no teníamos idea de cómo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho con nosotros. –respondió la señora Molly mientras lo abrazaba, con las mejillas húmedas de llanto.

- Sigan siendo mi familia, sólo eso… No les pido más…

- Mira, Harry, ¡una lechuza! –dijo Ginny, repuesta de su vergüenza-. Parece del colegio.

- Seguro es el regalo de Hagrid, no me extrañaría –comentó Harry, mientras la lechuza, marrón con ojos brillantes, traía un paquete y un sobre. Al abrirlo, Harry reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía de Hagrid:

_Querido Harry_

_¡Espero que estés disfrutando un feliz cumpleaños! supe lo que pasó en La Madriguera, y lo lamento. Kingsley me comentó que iban a revisar el caso de Buckbeak, y que posiblemente pueda traerlo de regreso a Hogwarts._

_La reconstrucción del castillo va muy lenta, por lo que le entendí a McGonagall, va a pedir ayuda a quienes estudiaron en el colegio, para acelerar las reparaciones._

_Cualquier cosa que sepa, yo les estoy avisando._

_Saludos a Hermione, Ron y a todos los Weasley_

_Hagrid_

_P.D.: Salúdame también a Buckbeak_

Al destapar el paquete, Harry no pudo menos que sonreír, pues éste traía una pequeña torta, idéntica a la que, para su onceavo cumpleaños, Hagrid le había entregado, junto con su carta de admisión a Hogwarts, en la cabaña ubicada en una lejana isla en el medio del mar.

- Bueno, ¿cuál torta comemos primero? ¿La de mamá o la de Hagrid? –preguntó Ron, relamiéndose.

- Ehh, creo que probaremos la de tu mamá… –respondió Harry, recordando las extrañas dotes culinarias del guardabosques de Hogwarts.

Luego de disfrutar el desayuno, y raciones dobles de la torta de la señora Molly, Harry y los muchachos subieron los regalos al cuarto de Sirius, ahora propiedad de Harry, los colocaron sobre la cama, y Harry comenzó a buscar un espacio adecuado en la pared para colocar la magnífica placa que los gemelos le habían obsequiado. Luego de decidir el lugar correcto, Harry se volteó a ver a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, ya que George se había ido a la tienda. Esperaban expectantes.

- Y a ustedes, ¿Qué les pasa?

- Ah, no, nada… –respondió Ron, tan rojo como su cabello.

- Emmm… –solo atinó a decir Hermione, con la misma expresión de cuando Snape los descubrió pensando como rescatar la Piedra Filosofal en primer año.

- Creo que el regalo de Ginny es sólo entre ella y yo, ¿no?

- Sí, sí, claro… Voy a ver en que ayudo a mi mamá… ¿Vienes, Hermione?

- Claro, claro… Vamos, Ron

Y rápidamente dejaron la habitación, sonriendo por lo bajo, mientras Harry tomaba el pequeño paquete que formaba el regalo de Ginny.

- Ginny, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

- No quiero que curioseen, quiero demostrarte que te amo, y espero que ese regalo te de una idea…

- Veamos –dijo Harry, señalándole a Ginny que se sentara a un lado de él en la cama. Abrió lenta y cuidadosamente el regalo, y encontró una _snitch dorada, _en la cual estaban grabadas las letras **H.P. & G.W.; **Al verla, Harry le estampó un apasionado beso, y al separarse, le dijo-: ¡Vaya! Es hermosa, como tú, mi _snitch dorada._

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_Al cabo de una semana, Hermione recibe excelentes noticias sobre sus padres, y se organiza la ida a Australia, cuando Ginny y la señora Weasley discuten sobre la pertinencia de ir; y se presenta la salida del trío.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Iron Maiden (Blaze Bayley, Janick Gers, Steve Harris): **"The Aftermath", **editado en el álbum "The X Factor", de 1995 © Iron Maiden Holdings. Disponible en: watch?v=i_VcCHVztYs

Luego de una semana _**terrible,** _aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo de esta aventura novelera... Pido disculpas por el día y tanto de retraso, pero esta semana fue fatal para mí, por las múltiples asesorías de servicio comunitario y trabajo de grado (y todavía falta...)... Quiero saludar a quienes les ha gustado este esfuerzo, como kathita, GryffindorAndDemigood y los 209 visitantes anónimos... El cuadrito de abajo los espera, pueden colocar ahí testamentos, emoticonos, cheques, cestatickets, jamones, hasta cierta clase de encantamientos y hechizos (nada de maldiciones, por favor)...

Salud y saludos!


	6. Escaleras al Cielo

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 6:

**Escaleras al Cielo (2)**

Al cabo de una semana, estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y la señora Molly limpiando una gran repisa de la cocina, cuando oyeron el aleteo propio de una lechuza.

- 'Hey, ¡es _Hermes!_ ¿Que necesitará Percy?' –bufó la señora Weasley, pero al acercarle la mano, la lechuza se volteó, acercándose decidida a Hermione, quien sorprendida tomó la nota que traía, con el sello del Ministro de Magia.

- '¡Te está escribiendo Kingsley en persona!' –exclamó Ron, sorprendido.

- '¡Eso quiere decir que tiene noticias de mis padres!' –dijo Hermione, soltando el paño con el que limpiaba y concentrándose a leer la carta, mientras todos corrían a sentarse en la mesa, alrededor de ella:

_Señorita Hermione Granger._

_En atención a su solicitud personal, le informo que hemos ubicado a sus padres en Sydney, Australia._

_Adjunto le envío la dirección exacta donde puede ubicarlos._

_El Ministro australiano de Magia está informado de la situación, y expresa su interés por la exitosa culminación de su tarea._

_Le agradecería me informe, por medio del Ministerio australiano de Magia, el resultado de su gestión._

_Atentamente,_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

_Ministro de Magia_

- '¡Maravilloso! ¡Ya podré traer a mis padres!' –gritó Hermione, dando vueltas y abrazando a todo aquel que se encontrara, hasta que comenzó a girar descontrolada, mientras señalaba sucesivamente a cualquier punto, como su sien, su nariz, el aire frente a ella, en actitud pensativa-. 'Voy a empacar, necesito reservar vuelo, o solicitar un traslador…'

- 'Hey, Hermione, ¡calma!' –Ron la tomó por los hombros, haciéndola detenerse-. 'piensa, tú sabes pensar…'

- 'Son mis padres, Ron, ¡quiero rescatarlos!'

- 'Lo sé, amor, lo sé' –dijo sin pensar, lo que generó una mirada sorpresiva de la señora Molly. Harry intervino en ese momento, tratando de aliviar la creciente tensión en la matriarca Weasley:

- 'Lo que tenemos que hacer es organizarnos, cómo iremos a Australia, cuánto necesitaremos y cómo nos moveremos allá, no parece un viaje corto…'

-'¡Momentito! ¿Y es que tú pretendes ir con ella? ¿Y no me piensas llevar?' –soltó explosivamente Ginny, con los brazos en jarra, a lo que Harry respondió, ante la mirada, cada vez más acusadora, de la señora Molly:

- 'Ginny, no es cuestión de ir a pasear, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaremos por allá, y pensaba que fuéramos los cuatro, si la señora Molly lo permite…'

- 'Puede ir Ron, que ya es mayor de edad, pero tú no, Ginny, no tienes edad todavía; y como dice Harry, si se tardan mucho puedes perder el inicio del nuevo año en Hogwarts' –indicó, más sosegada, la señora Molly.

- '¡Pero, mamá!' –chilló Ginny, sacudiendo el paño que tenía en la mano, encarándose con su madre-. ¡Me faltan apenas meses para cumplir diecisiete! ¡Y voy con mi hermano, y con Hermione, y con Harry!...'

- 'No, Ginevra Molly Weasley' –Harry tembló a oír a la señora Molly decir el nombre completo de Ginny-, 'usted no va a ese viaje, ¡No, señor!'

Ginny lanzó un grito, antes de salir llorando de la cocina. Luego de oírse un portazo escaleras arriba, la señora Molly suspiró, y dijo:

- 'Muchachos, piensen bien cómo van a viajar, yo les sugeriría que viajen como _muggles…_ Es más largo, pero más seguro. Avisen a Kingsley que van a hacer… –volvió a suspirar, y señalando hacia donde había salido su hija, exclamó-: ¡Y que alguien vaya a hablar con Ginny, por favor!'

* * *

Harry tocó la puerta del cuarto de las chicas.

- 'Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?'

- 'Pasa' –cuando ella abrió la puerta, estaba con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas y con una expresión de rabia mal contenida. Harry la abrazó, la invitó a sentarse junto a él en la cama y dijo, acariciándole la cabellera rojiza:

- 'Se que quieres ir con nosotros, pero tu mamá tiene razón…'

- '¿Y la vas a defender?' –interrumpió molesta, al borde de las lágrimas.

- 'Ya va, escúchame' –le dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros, firme pero delicadamente, para verla a los ojos y abrazarla-, 'ven acá… tiene razón cuando dice que te puedes perder el inicio de clases; nosotros ya no tendremos que ir a Hogwarts…' –mencionar ese detalle le generó a Harry un malestar, que Ginny notó al sentir el temblor en la voz y el cuerpo de Harry, lo que hizo que se separara y lo viera a los ojos-, 'y podremos estar el tiempo que requiera Hermione para ubicar a sus padres. Te prometo que no dejaré de avisarte como nos va, a través de Percy. Además, recuerda que alguien tiene que quedarse cuidando a tu mamá' –le dijo esto último muy pomposamente, lo que arrancó una carcajada de Ginny, al igual que de Ron y Hermione, que se habían quedado parados en la puerta, silenciosos, sorprendiendo a ambos enamorados.

- 'Sí, hermanita, te estaremos avisando permanentemente' –le dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

- '¿Estás más tranquila?' –preguntó Hermione, apoyada del marco de la puerta.

- 'Sí. Si no recibo noticias de ustedes, ¡les juro que cuando regresen les echo la _maldición de moco de murciélago!'_

- 'Que de paso la domina a la perfección' –reconoció Ron entre risas.

Luego de secarse los ojos, Ginny bajó, escoltada por los chicos, a encontrarse y disculparse con la señora Molly, con un abrazo incluido. Después, Harry, Hermione y Ron se dispusieron a organizar ideas de cómo viajarían a Australia, considerando tiempo de traslado, ubicación, y cualquier cantidad de detalles, los cuales consultaban con el señor Weasley y con Percy, como encargado de la Oficina de Cooperación Internacional del Ministerio.

Cuatro días después de recibir la carta, con pasaportes, maletas y dinero _muggle _suficiente, que Harry proporcionó gustoso, a pesar de las quejas de Ron, los señores Weasley y Ginny despidieron a los muchachos en el aeropuerto de Heathrow (el señor Weasley estaba maravillado con las correas transportadoras), donde abordarían el vuelo de "Etihad Airlines" Londres – Doha – Calcuta – Yakarta – Sydney, a donde llegarían, casi veintidós horas después.

_**Próximo capítulo: **_A la llegada a Sydney, el trío hace contacto con personal del Ministerio australiano de Magia, quienes brindan todo el apoyo, y algo más, para la búsqueda y rescate de los padres de Hermione. Avisan a Londres y se preparan para tres días muy movidos.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Led Zeppelin (Jimmy Page, Robert Plant): **"Stairway to Heaven", **editado en el álbum "Led Zeppelin IV", de 1971 © Led Zeppelin. Disponible en: /9Q7Vr3yQYWQ

Buen día desde Valencia, Venezuela! Hoy sí me da la oportunidad de publicar el capítulo de hoy a tiempo... Sí, es corto, lo sé, pero después se vienen capítulos más complejos y largos... Se los garantizo...

Los saludos de esta semana, por supuesto a: sacha guerra, kathitha, GryffindorAndDemigood, marchu95, .Potter (quienes tienen este relato entre sus favoritos o lo siguen), Silvers Astoria Malfoy, DollDark, Dalia Green, todos los integrantes del "Foro de la Muy Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black", especialmente a la Jefa Venetrix, Cris Snape, Muselina, Graystone, Miss Lefroy, Sessha Jazmín, Jack "Angustias" Stevenson, y tantos otros que se me puedan escapar... El cuadrito de abajo les espera, para que dejen el pago de los fickers, sus reviews! Salud y saludos!


	7. Donde Quiera que Pueda Vagar

Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 7:

**Donde sea que pueda vagar (2)**

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –gruñó Ron al levantarse de su asiento en el avión, luego de aterrizar en Sydney-. Si me hubieran dicho que este viaje es tan largo, no lo hubiera hecho. Esas turbulencias al volar sobre Nueva Guinea me tenían realmente mal.

- Bueno, Ron, ya estamos aquí, vamos a registrarnos en la Aduana, y en el Ministerio, recoger las maletas y ubicarnos en la ciudad –dijo Hermione, cada vez más entusiasmada, esperando a Harry, que había quedado en un asiento varias filas detrás.

- Vaya, prefiero un millón de veces volar… –decía Harry, cuando la mirada expresiva de Hermione le indicó que era mejor cerrar la boca antes de decir _"volar en escobas"_

Pasaron tranquilamente por la Aduana, y cuando les estaban chequeando los pasaportes, una funcionaria, muy educada, les dijo:

- Señores Potter y Weasley, y señorita Granger, ¿me pueden acompañar a esta oficina? -Harry, Ron y Hermione se vieron los rostros, preocupados, pero la funcionaria, atendiendo a esa actitud, les dijo-. No se preocupen, estamos al tanto de sus diligencias en Australia.

En ese momento, los muchachos se movieron, más tranquilos, hacia la oficina que les indicaba la funcionaria, quien, invitándoles a sentarse, les dijo:

- Soy Katherine Hackman, la funcionario de inmigración del Ministerio de Magia de Australia, a la orden, y como les comenté, estamos al tanto de las diligencias que necesitan hacer acá en Sydney. El oficial de campo del Ministerio, asignado para asistirles en lo que requieran se llama Salvador Hernandez, es un venezolano muy locuaz, pero excelente mago; lo pueden ubicar en la, ¿cómo es la cosa?, Ah, sí, _"Venezuelan Foods and Arepas",_ en esta dirección –le acercó a Hermione una hoja de pergamino, con una dirección anotada-, el les facilitará los recursos necesarios para mantener contacto con Londres.

- Maravilloso –expresó Hermione, confiada.

- Si no tienen más preguntas –continuó Katherine-, me permito sugerirles que vayan a descansar, siempre estos vuelos desde cualquier parte del mundo, especialmente desde Inglaterra, son agotadores, y es casi medianoche. Ya mañana, más descansados, contacten a Salvador y, bueno, les deseo todo el éxito posible.

Estrecharon la firme mano de Katherine, salieron de la oficina a buscar las maletas y, luego de cambiar libras esterlinas por dólares australianos, abordaron un taxi rumbo a la ciudad, para registrarse en un hotel de Sydney, y pasar la primera noche en Australia.

* * *

- Vamos, muchachos, ¡levántense! –Hermione llamaba emocionada a la puerta de la habitación de los muchachos, quienes aún dormían plácidamente en la habitación contigua a la suya.

- Ya va, mamá, ya voy a desgnomizar el jardín –respondió Ron en sueños, mientras Harry se estiraba, cuan largo era, luego de dormir su primera noche fuera de Inglaterra.

- Ronald, ¿Que vas a hacer _qué?_ –gritó Hermione, aporreando la puerta por primera vez-, ¡Vamos, levántense!

- ¡Ahí vamos, mujer! -respondió Harry, entre risas y bostezos, mientras sacudía a Ron, que insistía en desgnomizar el jardín en sueños, hasta que despertó asustado.

- ¡Ah, ah!

- ¿Qué fue? ¿Espantaste los gnomos?

- No, soñé que se convertían en arañas –Harry recordó la fobia por excelencia de Ron, las arañas.

Luego de bañarse y vestirse, salieron al soleado, pero frío, mediodía de Sydney, lo que los sorprendió, pues habían salido de Londres en una muy cálida tarde de verano. Tomaron un taxi, que los llevó a la dirección que les dio Katherine, que resultó ser un local de "curiosidades" venezolanas, con carteles chillones que identificaban productos que en su vida habían oído mencionar, en un idioma del que nunca habían oído de su existencia.

Al entrar, se encontraron en un local a mitad de camino entre un restaurant y un abasto, con mesas de un lado, y estantes del otro, todo cubierto con los colores de la bandera venezolana, amarillo, azul con siete estrellas y rojo, y con una pared donde reposaban un enorme afiche de un jugador de fútbol, identificado como "Juan Arango", con un uniforme que Harry supuso de su selección nacional, camiseta color _grana_, al lado de otro, que portaba un extraño uniforme a rayas que decía "Rockies", y un bate mucho más grande que el que usaban los golpeadores de _quidditch; _sobre la figura de ese hombre, sólo decía "Big Cat". Junto a esos, un tercer afiche mostraba un paisaje selvático, con una enorme caída de agua, que las letras del texto llamaba "Salto Ángel", y que atrajo por completo la atención de Harry.

Hermione caminó resuelta hacia el mostrador, donde una joven señora, con una franela color vino, con un escudito con los colores similares a la bandera, y que se parecía a la que vestía el "Arango" del afiche, les sonreía.

- Buenas, estamos buscando al señor… Salvador Hernandez, ¿se encuentra?

- Sí, como no, denme un segundo –les dijo sonriente, para asomarse a la ventanilla de la cocina y gritar, en español, por lo que los muchachos no la entendieron-, _¡Salvador, te buscan! ¡Creo que son los chicos que dijo la gente del Ministerio que venían de Inglaterra! –_para luego volver a dirigirse al trío-: ¿Desean café, una soda?

- _¡Ahí voy, diles que me den un minuto! _–gritó Salvador desde la cocina, en español.

- Ya viene; si lo desean, pueden sentarse en una mesa.

- Gracias, ¿nos da tres café, por favor? –respondió Harry, acercándose a la mesa más próxima. Luego de sentarse, le comentó a Ron y Hermione, en baja voz-. Espero que ese Salvador sea de fiar.

- Espero –ratificó Ron, mientras recibían las tres tazas de café.

- Disculpen la tardanza –sonó la alegre voz de Salvador, al acercarse limpiándose las manos en el delantal. Era un hombre en sus treinta y tantos años, moreno, cabello negro, que vestía una camisa blanca de rayas azules, parecida a la del "Big Cat", diferenciándose de aquella, en que sólo mostraba un escudo al lado izquierdo del pecho, una M amarilla sobre un barco parecido a un bergantín pirata visto desde la popa-. Bueno, bienvenidos a Sydney, Soy Salvador Hernández, para servirles.

- Yo soy Harry Potter –le dijo mientras estrechaban las manos, notando inmediatamente como la mirada de Salvador subía desde sus ojos hasta su cicatriz-. Ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

- Un placer… –estrechó las manos de Ron y Hermione, y luego de sentarse a la mesa, dijo, con un toque de emoción-. Muchacho, tu historia es leyenda, están del otro lado del mundo, literalmente, y aquí llegó la noticia de tu victoria sobre el _"cara de culebra"…_ –expresión que causó las risas de Ron-. De verdad, si no me crees, llamo a María, para que lo confirme –señalando a la barra con el pulgar.

- No, tranquilo, sé muy bien que el mundo mágico celebró por todos lados –comentó Harry, esperando que fuera cierto y que no tuviera que llamar a María.

- Con decirles que mi familia en Venezuela me preguntó si sabía que había pasado, porque a mi tío Francisco le salió en un tabaco que estaba leyendo, que un niño que había sobrevivido había matado al demonio que lo había intentado matar primero… Por supuesto no entendieron, pero mi cuñado Adalberto, que es babalawo, echó los caracoles y salió lo mismo, y que no había sido en Venezuela, sino en la "isla de la Reina", entonces si no era aquí, era allá en Inglaterra, por eso me llamaron…

- Wow –dijeron a coro los tres. Hermione quedó intrigada de cómo era posible "leer el tabaco": _"¿será como leer las hojas del te?", _se preguntaba en silencio, mientras Harry fruncía las cejas: _"¿Niño? ¡Ya tengo 18 años!"_.

- Pero, ¡miren que hora es! Me imagino que tienen hambre, ¿verdad? –dijo Salvador al ver el reloj; los tres asintieron casi al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó la sonrisa de Salvador-. les invito el almuerzo, van a probar el plato típico venezolano, el "pabellón", para que lo disfruten… -diciendo eso, y volteándose hacia María, la joven de la franela vino tinto, le dijo en español-. _Sírvenos cuatro pabellones y trae una jarra de papelón, porfa._

_- Seguro _–respondió María desde la barra. Luego de unos segundos de reflexión, donde se miraron los rostros, Hermione comenzó a hablar:

- Disculpe, señor Salvador… –siendo interrumpida por la mano y la sonrisa de éste.

- No, para ustedes soy Salvador, sólo Salvador, ¿ok?

- Bueno, Salvador, este… disculpe nuestra ignorancia, pero, ¿Qué es el "pabellón"?

- ¡Ah! Ya van a ver, ya van a ver, es la representación de nuestra patria en la comida –dijo, mientras se relamía sobándose las manos. Justo en ese momento llegó María con los cuatro platos. Al colocarlos frente a cada uno, vieron un espectáculo de colores y aromas que hizo rugir el estómago de Ron, lo que genero una sonora carcajada de Salvador-. Este plato refleja el mestizaje en Venezuela: el arroz representa a los conquistadores españoles, la carne "mechada", o desmenuzada, al pueblo aborigen, las caraotas negras, o "frijoles", a los esclavos venidos de África y las tajadas de plátano frito al principal alimento que conocieron los españoles en América, aparte de la "arepa" de maíz. Buen provecho.

Comieron en relativo silencio, pues Salvador, tal como les había dicho Katherine, era un hombre de conversación fácil, y no dejaba de parlotear mientras comía, generalmente sobre cosas relativas a su país:

- Tienen que conocer mi país: Canaima, La Gran Sabana, los Llanos, Mérida, Margarita…; Los Roques se lleva por delante a la Gran Barrera de Coral, eso sí es playa de verdad…

- ¿Y eso que ustedes están acá en Australia? –preguntó Ron, luego de pasar con dificultad una tajada casi entera.

- Problemas, Ron, problemas… Mi país es hermoso, pero el gobierno lo está manejando terriblemente… ¿Qué les pareció el "papelón", esa bebida que están tomando?

- Es deliciosa, es como melaza diluida, pero con un toque ácido muy sabroso

- Buena comparación, _"Hermaioni", _es muy parecida a la melaza, pero viene de una planta llamada "caña de azúcar", y es la primera etapa de producción del azúcar refinada, que llamamos "Papelón". Lo que hacemos es raspar un bloque de papelón, le agregamos agua y hielo, y zumo de limón, podemos decir que es nuestro jugo de calabaza.

Luego de terminar de comer, y disfrutar un "quesillo", típico postre venezolano, comenzaron a hablar de lo que les había llevado a cruzar medio mundo, los padres de Hermione.

- Muy bien, los señores Granger, o Wilkins, están siendo "escoltados", sin que lo sepan, por nuestros agentes del Ministerio, quienes se reportan conmigo aquí, de hecho, ya debe venir Matías, que debe haberle entregado la guardia a Wladimir.

Justo en ese momento, entró al local un joven que no debía ser mayor a Percy, pero con el estilo de Lee Jordan: De raza negra, alto y delgado, y con trenzas al estilo "rastafari", se acercó a la barra y le preguntó algo en español a María, quien señaló la mesa donde estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Salvador. El joven se acercó a la mesa, y luego de saludar a Salvador en español, y ver la cara de sorpresa del trío, empezó a hablar en inglés:

- _Hola, Salvador, ya Wladimir está en su puesto… _Ah, disculpen, soy Matías Suárez.

- Harry Potter –presentó Salvador al trío, y Harry notó la característica reacción de las personas al oír su nombre-, Ron _Wesly _y _Hermaioni _Granger.

- Mucho gusto –repitió Matías cada vez que estrechó la mano de los mencionados.

- ¿Cómo dejaste a nuestros amigos dentistas?

- En su rutina típica, a esta hora deben estar abriendo su consultorio, ahí van a estar hasta las cinco, cuando salgan a su casa.

- ¿Cuándo podremos ir a verlos? –preguntó ansiosa Hermione, a lo que Salvador respondió, sonriendo:

- Tranquila, chiquilla, tenemos todo fríamente calculado; vamos a llamar para pedir una cita para una joven que va por primera vez a la consulta, esa vas a ser tú, y ahí, _¡zuas! _–con un movimiento de manos reforzó el comentario-,haces tu magia y recuperas a tus papis…

- ¿Y si la cosa falla? –preguntó sombríamente Matías, lo que generó un estremecimiento en Hermione, quien respondió:

- Espero no fallar, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

- Por el reporte que me enviaron desde Londres, me dicen que tú eres excelente con los encantamientos, así que no deberías fallar.

- Gracias, Salvador –respondió Hermione, mientras sonreía algo temerosa.

- Vamos a llamar para pedir la cita, y así te enfocas en lo que viniste a hacer, ¿te parece? –propuso Salvador, y al Hermione asentir, se levantaron los cinco de la mesa, y dejaron a Matías en ella, dispuesto a almorzar, acercándose a la barra, donde ya María esperaba al lado del teléfono-. Llama –le indicó simplemente.

* * *

Acordaron una cita, lo que alegró y preocupó a partes iguales a Hermione.

- Muy bien, entonces, mañana a esta misma hora, nos vemos aquí, ¿les parece? Almorzamos y luego salimos a hacer lo nuestro. Tenemos tres días para que ustedes conozcan sus movimientos y puedan hacer sus ajustes.

- Me parece bien… Salvador, ¿cómo puedo hacer para comunicarme con Londres? Tú sabes, mágicamente, para avisar que estamos bien y que mañana comienzo el rescate de mis padres.

- Ah, ok, pasen por acá –les señaló una puerta que resultó ser la cocina, caminaron entre las diversas piezas y llegaron a otra puerta, que ocultaba una chimenea, que a Ron le resultó parecida a la de _La Madriguera-._ Saben hablar usando los polvos _Flú, _¿no? –al ver que los tres asentían, Salvador les encendió la chimenea con un golpe de su varita y les dijo- Hablen todo lo que necesiten, voy a estar en la cocina.

- Gracias –musitaron a coro los tres, pero Harry, pensando un poco, comentó:

- Hey, recordemos que debe ser medianoche en Londres.

- Cierto… ¿Cómo podemos hacer, Salvador? –preguntó nuevamente Hermione.

- Les pueden enviar una carta mediante los polvos _flú, _escríbanla y ya les digo como enviarla, ahí tienen pergamino y tinta.

Se acercaron a una mesa, donde consiguieron los útiles, y redactaron la siguiente carta:

_Querida familia Weasley_

_Llegamos bien a Australia, ya estamos en Sydney y dentro de tres días podremos rescatar a mis padres, y eso me tiene muy emocionada. Está haciendo un clima frío por acá, pues es invierno en estos lados._

**Ya contactamos con el Ministerio australiano de Magia, y nos están ayudando, denle gracias a Kingsley de nuestra parte. El enlace es un mago venezolano, medio loco, pero muy atento. A Ginny le caería bien.**

**Por la diferencia horaria, va a ser difícil que conversemos en persona, si desean enviarnos algo, lo pueden dejar con Salvador Hernández, que es nuestro contacto acá, usando los polvos flú.**

Estaremos viniendo todos estos tres días, pues vamos a ver un poco la rutina de los papás de Hermione para que la transición sea más suave. Y lo que dice Harry es verdad, Salvador está medio loco, pero es muy buena persona.

Escribimos mañana. ¡Saludos a todos!

**Harry**

Ron

_Hermione_

Luego de cerrar la carta y colocar la dirección de Grimmauld Place, Harry llamó a Salvador.

- Ok, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, uno de ustedes va a convocar los polvos _flú _como si fuera a hablar con alguien: toman un puñado, lanzan el polvo al fuego y dicen la dirección, al cambiar las llamas de color lanzan el pergamino, y el viaja hasta la dirección que dijeron, ¡recuerden decirla claramente!

Harry recordó su primer viaje por chimeneas, antes de comenzar su segundo año, cuando al enredarse, salió en la chimenea de "Borgin & Burkes", en pleno callejón Knockturn, por lo que sugirió:

- Mándala tú, Ron, a la oficina de Percy.

- Sí… –y luego de hacer lo indicado por Salvador, la carta se disipó con un _¡plop!_

- Bueno, muchachos, si quieren podemos ir a ver dónde queda el consultorio de los Granger –dijo Salvador, sonriendo, lo que Hermione asintió entusiasmada, y salieron de ese cuarto oculto.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_El día acordado, Hermione logra restablecer la memoria a sus padres, y se reúnen nuevamente. La información corre rápidamente y se crean nuevas expectativas.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Metallica (James Hetfield y Lars Ulrich): **"Wherever I May Roam", **editado en el álbum "Metallica (Black Album)", de 1992 © Metallica Inc. Disponible en: /5uTmywZCZE0

Buenas noches desde una lluviosa Valencia, Venezuela! Un nuevo capítulo! Éste es un poco más extenso, porque me inspiré en la aparición de mis primeros OC's y en la presentación (corta a mi entender) de lo que **Sorg-Esp** llamaría la _"Magia Venezuelensi"_ (o "venezolensi"? De verdad ese latinazo no lo entiendo...)

Para poner el capítulo en contexto, recordemos que esto ocurre a principios de Agosto de 1999, por lo que aún el Señor Tenebroso (perdón, Chávez, **_"rust in peace")_ **aún no había tomado posesión de la presidencia de Venezuela; por ello la bandera con siete estrellas, y otras referencias temporales. Aparte de Sydney, todas las referencias a Venezuela son fieles.

Quiero agradecer a quien sigue, comenta y seleccionó como favorito este relato, me impulsa a seguir adelante con el resto del relato; a todos los integrantes del "Foro de la Muy Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black", y a ti, anónimo lector, de quien espero tu comentario en el cuadro de abajo... Salud y saludos!


	8. Tráeme a la Vida

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 8:

**Tráeme a la Vida (2)**

A partir de ahí, los siguientes dos días fueron muy intensos, en cuanto a Hermione, Harry y Ron, pues estuvieron tomando nota de las diversas cosas que hacían los esposos Granger, además de pensar cómo iba a hacer Hermione para revertir el hechizo a sus padres. El día acordado, estaban almorzando en el local de Salvador.

- Wow, es mucho lo que hay que hacer –reflexionó Hermione, mientras comían un "asado negro" de carne, con puré de papas y ensalada fresca-. Llegar, esperar que me reciban, hacer que estén los dos en el consultorio, hacer como que me siento mal, para pedirles el baño, y desde ahí lanzarles el contrahechizo… No sé por qué creo que hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal… –dijo en tono sombrío, a lo que Harry le respondió:

- El año pasado teníamos muchas más opciones de fallar, y lo logramos, recuerda… Hoy es sólo deshacer un hechizo.

- Sí, Harry, ¡pero son mis padres! ¡No quiero fallar!

- Tranquila, Hermione, nunca te he visto fallar un hechizo –le dijo Ron, tomándole las manos-. No vas a fallar, te lo aseguro, amor.

- Sí, Ron, pero me da nervios que pueda fallar en el último segundo –confesó con un suspiro. Salvador, gravemente, comentó:

- Por lo que me dicen, eres muy buena… No creo que falles, y si fallas, sólo avísanos y te brindaremos el apoyo que necesitas.

- Gracias, Salvador… –luego de un sonoro suspiro, dijo-. Creo que ya es hora, vamos, no quiero llegar tarde al reencuentro con mis padres.

Luego de un recorrido rápido por el distrito comercial de Sydney, llegaron a una zona residencial y comercial, donde estaba ubicado el consultorio de los Wilkins, o Granger. Frente a la puerta de éste, en la acera contraria, Matías esperaba, en su papel de mendigo, y cuando vio llegar el Holden _Commodore_ de Salvador, se levantó y caminó hacia una plazoleta a unos cincuenta metros, a donde llegaron Salvador, Harry, Hermione y Ron, caminando detrás de él. Allí, les dijo:

- Bueno, los señores están en el consultorio, llegaron hace diez minutos, y tienen tres personas en la cola de atención, así que si te apuras, puedes ser la cuarta. Yo estaré donde me vieron, alerta si necesitan apoyo… ¿Tú, Salvador?

- Voy a estar en el carro, no sé con quién de ustedes dos –dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron, pero justo cuando Harry iba a hablar, Hermione saltó adelante, tomándole a ambos las manos:

- Entren conmigo, estoy muy nerviosa.

- Me debiste haber aceptado el té de tilo que te ofrecí –comentó Salvador, sonreído-. Bueno, entren los tres, y si pasa algo, que salga uno y nos avise, ¿ok?

Los tres asintieron, y se dirigieron, entre resueltos y nerviosos (Hermione más nerviosa que resuelta) hacia la puerta del consultorio, que pasaron luego de cruzarse unas miradas significativas, y comprobar que tanto Matías como Salvador habían tomado sus posiciones.

Se trataba de una sala de espera bastante amplia, con una mesita, donde una secretaria atendía el teléfono y tomaba notas en un libro; alrededor, unas ocho sillas de visitantes, de las cuales tres estaban ocupadas por las tres personas mencionadas por Matías, dos caballeros, uno de los cuales se quejaba fuertemente, y una señorita que, sorpresivamente para los chicos, era Katherine, la funcionaria del aeropuerto. Al verlos, le hizo un guiño a Harry, quien lo notó y le susurró al oído a Hermione:

- Quédate tranquila. El apoyo está más cerca de lo que crees.

Hermione dio un respingo, y, luego de reconocer a Katherine, se acercó a la secretaria, acompañada por Ron, mientras Harry se sentaba en la misma zona donde Katherine esperaba.

- Buenas tardes –dijo Hermione, nerviosa-. Tengo una cita para hoy.

- Buenas tardes, ¿usted es la señorita Granger? –al ver el gesto de asentimiento de Hermione, la secretaria dijo-: Muy bien, la va a atender la doctora Monica Wilkins, es su segunda paciente, luego del caballero de allá –indicó señalando al que se quejaba-. Puede tomar asiento.

- Gracias –dijo Hermione entre suspiros, que la secretaria tomó como un síntoma de dolor.

- ¿Quién sigue, Margaret? –sonó la voz de la señora Granger, lo que hizo emocionar a Hermione. Ron tomó fuertemente la mano de su amada, mientras la secretaria decía:

- Señor Thomson, sigue usted –en ese momento, el caballero de las quejas se levantó, con la mano en el lado derecho de su rostro y se dirigió a una puerta, en donde, sonriente, se asomaba la señora Granger, quien vio a todos los presentes de forma genérica, sin sospechar que a dos de ellos los conocía desde hacía siete años y a otra, desde su nacimiento.

- Margaret, que pase el primer paciente –sonó desde la otra puerta la voz del señor Granger, por lo que Hermione volvió a suspirar fuertemente. Margaret llamó al otro caballero, por lo que sólo Katherine, Hermione, Ron y Harry quedaban en la sala de espera.

* * *

Luego de casi una hora, el paciente de la señora Granger salía de su cubículo, acercándose a Margaret para cuadrar una nueva cita. Al retirarse, Hermione verificó que su varita estuviese bajo la manga de su suéter, le apretó la mano a Ron y esperó, tensa a más no poder, la llamada:

- ¿Quién sigue, Margaret? –sonó nuevamente la voz de la señora Granger, a lo que respondió la aludida:

- Señorita Granger, es su turno.

Hermione, luego de recibir un beso de Ron, y unos guiños de buena suerte de Harry y de Katherine, se dirigió a la puerta del cubículo de su mamá. Se cerró la puerta, los muchachos se quedaron expectantes por unos tres minutos, hasta que de repente se asomó la señora Granger:

- Margaret, dile al doctor Wendell que se asome, por favor

- Sí, doctora –inmediatamente, Margaret se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta la puerta del otro cubículo, y justo cuando iba a tocar, se abrió, dejando salir al paciente y al señor Granger, sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Necesitabas algo, Margaret? –preguntó, sonriente, el señor Granger.

- Sí, doctor –respondió, sorprendida, Margaret-. La doctora Monica me pidió que le dijera que necesita que vaya a su cubículo –lo que extrañó al señor Granger, pero se dirigió a la puerta por la cual entró Hermione, tocó y luego de escuchar un _"pase",_ entró.

Mientras Margaret atendía al otro paciente, Harry y Ron, junto a Katherine, esperaban al borde de sus sillas, cuando vieron un reflejo brillante en el piso debajo de la puerta, justo cuando salía el paciente del doctor Granger, lo que provocó que, inmediatamente, Katherine se levantara, al mismo tiempo que Ron y Harry.

En ese momento se oyeron gritos de alegría dentro del cubículo, lo que hizo que Harry y Ron se dieran la mano, ante la mirada extrañada de Margaret. En ese momento, se asomó la señora Granger, para avisarle:

- Margaret, no vamos a atender más pacientes hoy, puedes irte, tómate el resto de la tarde libre –al ver a Harry y a Ron, la señora Granger sonrió y les dijo-. Chicos, ¡cuánto han crecido!, Pasen, no pensaba que estaban aquí con Hermione.

- Deme un segundo, doctora Wilkins –le dijo Harry, mientras empujaba a Ron, que se había quedado en una pieza, y le susurraba al oído-. Entra, voy a decirle a Salvador que todo salió bien.

Harry se fue hacia la puerta, y Ron hacia el cubículo; al asomarse a la puerta, Harry vio a Matías levantarse rápidamente de su lugar de vigilancia, pero al levantar Harry los pulgares, se movió hacia el vehículo de Salvador, quien le dijo, desde la ventanilla del _Commodore:_

- Te lo dije, le iba a ir bien. ¡Los espero en el negocio!

Al volver a entrar, Harry vio a Margaret salir, extrañada por la actitud de la doctora, y a Katherine, quien le alargaba la mano diciendo:

- Me alegra que todo haya salido bien. Estaremos en contacto. Avisaré al Ministerio.

- Seguro, gracias por todo.

Luego de estrechar su mano, Katherine salió, y Harry entró al cubículo, donde Hermione estaba parloteando con sus padres, bajo la mirada divertida de Ron:

- … y logramos vencerlo, bueno, Harry lo venció –Al verlo, Hermione no pudo reprimirse y corrió a abrazarlo, como cuando entró por primera vez a Grimmauld Place, luego del ataque de los dementores, gritando:- ¡Lo logré, Harry, lo logré!

- Sí, Hermione, ya lo noté… Me alegra volverlos a ver, señores Granger –habló desde la maraña de cabellos de Hermione, cuando ésta se separó de su abrazo, para volver a abrazar a su mamá-. Hermione no ha dejado de pensar en ustedes, y de verdad me alegra que los hayamos encontrado.

El señor Granger observaba a su hija, sin entender mucho lo que había pasado:

- A ver si comprendí, Hermione, hija, ¿nos pusiste un hechizo para que no pudiéramos delatar a Harry y nos mandaste acá a Australia?

- Sí, papá, yo de verdad lo siento, siempre traté de protegerlos, yo los amo, los amo… –comenzó a llorar convulsamente, entre los brazos protectores de la señora Granger, quien dijo:

- Hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer para protegernos _a nosotros, _y la entiendo… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo para protegerla, de poder hacerlo… Algo en mi cuerpo me decía que me faltaba algo, pero no encontraba que era…

- Bueno, ya que tenemos el resto del día libre, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? Algo sano, por supuesto –propuso el señor Granger, a lo que los chicos asintieron, sonriendo. Salieron, Hermione aún abrazada con su mamá y tomando la mano de su padre, mientras Ron y Harry caminaban detrás, sintiendo que un gran peso se había quitado de sus hombros.

- Papá, conocimos un local muy divertido cuando llegamos, de comida típica venezolana, si quieres podemos ir allá.

- Y, ¿allí se come sano? –preguntó el señor Granger, haciendo sonreír a todos.

* * *

Fueron a _"Venezuelan Foods and Arepas", _donde un divertido Salvador compartió con los Granger, Harry y Ron un "sancocho cruzado", una especie de caldo reforzado con diversas verduras, piezas de pollo y trozos de carne de res y pescado, que disfrutaron entre risas, chistes y recuerdos. En un momento determinado, Harry les dijo:

- Hay que avisar a Londres que los ubicamos…

- Ya nosotros nos encargamos de avisar al Ministerio. La familia del joven Ron está al tanto, y dejaron dicho que si se iban a comunicar con ellos, estarían cerca para conversar en persona.

- ¿Podemos ir a hablar con ellos? –preguntó Ron, a lo que Salvador asintió.

- Vayan ustedes, yo quiero estar con mis papás un rato más… –dijo Hermione, para luego besar las manos de su mamá-. Los quiero, ¿saben? No sé si se los he dicho…

- Con esta van unas diez veces –sonrió la señora Granger.

Harry y Ron se levantaron, junto a Salvador, y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chimenea, donde, invocando la dirección de la casa de Sirius en Londres, se asomaron a las llamas verdes.

- ¡Hola! Señora Molly, Ginny, ¿Están por ahí? –preguntó Harry, asomándose a la sala-recibidor de Grimmauld Place, y encontrando como respuesta a _Kreacher:_

- ¿Joven amo? El viejo _Kreacher _va a llamar a los señores y la señorita Weasley, deme un momento.

_Kreacher_ se alejó, y al cabo de unos segundos, llegaron corriendo el señor y la señora Weasley y Ginny, quien alegre, se sentó al lado del fuego, todos en pijamas.

- ¿Cómo la están pasando por allá? –preguntó interesada la señora Molly-. Hace una hora y media nos llegó un mensaje de Kingsley, que habían logrado revertir el hechizo a los padres de Hermione, ¿Cómo están? ¿Dónde está ella?

- Todo bien –dijo Harry, comiéndose con la mirada a Ginny-, ellos se quedaron conversando, tienen mucho que hablar, nosotros nos vinimos para avisarles que todo está bien, ¿Cómo están ustedes por allá?

- Bien, ya logramos construir una parte de _La Madriguera, _y cuando regresen, creo que podremos irnos a nuestra casa. –respondió orgulloso el señor Weasley-. Kingsley anuló el juicio contra _Buckbeak, _y lo liberó, ya Hagrid lo vino a buscar y lo llevó a Hogwarts. –Esta noticia emocionó a Harry, quien sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Hagrid por el hipogrifo.

- ¿Y cuándo regresan? –preguntó Ginny, viendo sorprendida a los muchachos.

- No se –terció Ron-. Dependerá de cuánto tiempo le tome a Hermione convencer a sus padres para que regresen.

- Yo espero que sea esta misma semana, o a lo sumo principios de la venidera –comentó Harry, antes de despedirse-. Bueno, me alegró verlos, salúdenme a Percy, Bill y George, y díganle a Kingsley que gracias por todo.

- Seguro Harry, y Ron, cuídense por allá –concluyó el señor Weasley.

- Avisen cualquier cosa, por favor –pidió la señora Molly, mientras Ginny lanzaba un beso a Harry.

De regreso a la mesa, ya estaban Hermione y sus padres tomando una aromática taza de café venezolano, mientras Salvador mostraba su orgullo aspirando el grato aroma de esa infusión. Harry les comentó las noticias, y el señor Granger les propuso:

- Si ustedes lo desean, pueden venir a pasar el resto de sus vacaciones a nuestra casa, no es muy grande, pero hay espacio para todos.

- Bueno, papá, tenemos que buscar nuestras maletas en el hotel.

- Eso no es problema, vamos, las buscamos y nos vamos a la casa a que nos sigan contando sus aventuras –dijo sonriendo el señor Granger.

Luego de despedirse de Salvador, prometiéndole pasar antes de regresar a Inglaterra, salieron de _"Venezuelan Foods and Arepas", _a pasar unos días adicionales en casa de los Granger.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: **_Harry, Hermione y Ron pasan una semana visitando diversos sectores de Sydney, con los señores Granger; y Ron se prepara para un momento crítico en su vida sentimental, pedir la mano de su amada…

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Evanescense (Amy Lee, Ben Moody, David Hodges): **"Bring Me to Life", **editado en el álbum "Fallen", de 2003. © Evanescense. Disponible en: watch?v=i3MKTm-49uI

**Otro capítulo más! **Pensaba que no lo iba a poder publicar hoy, porque toda la tarde hubo falla de electricidad en la zona donde vivo, pero lo logré! Y este es un capítulo muy especial, por todo lo que se plantea... Agradezco nuevamente a quienes siguen, tienen como favorito y comentan este relato... Ustedes saben quienes son... Y a aquellos que leen, el cuadro de abajo les espera para que comenten y alimenten el ego e ímpetu de este experimento de escritor... Salud y saludos!


	9. Ahí Estaré

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 9:

**Ahí estaré (2)**

Harry, Hermione y Ron pasaron una semana visitando diversos sectores de Sydney, como la "Opera House", el Puente del Puerto y el Parque Olímpico (en sus últimos detalles de construcción), acompañados alternativamente por el señor o la señora Granger _("para no perder la clientela", _como lo comentó la señora Granger en una visita a la playa).

Ese día en la playa, Hermione, vestida con un traje de baño de dos piezas, color rojo (que tenía incómodo a Ron, pues no podía dejar de mirarla), le preguntó, mientras almorzaban en un kiosco frente a la playa, pues prefirieron no bañarse en las gélidas aguas del océano:

- Mamá, ¿ustedes quieren volver con nosotros a Londres?

- Ay, hija –le dijo, mientras acariciaba el cabello típicamente revuelto de Hermione, a pesar de usar una bandana para intentar sacárselo de la cara-, ya nosotros hicimos nuestra vida aquí, este clima es divino, y de verdad siento decirlo, pero nos acostumbramos a vivir aquí.

- Entiendo –respondió, mientras una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla-. ¿Y cómo haríamos? Yo quisiera regresar a Inglaterra, pero no quiero dejarlos aquí, tan lejos, sin verlos.

- Hija –le dijo la señora Granger, mientras secaba esa solitaria lágrima-. Ya nos conseguiste, y sabes dónde y cómo ubicarnos, ve, haz tu vida, y mantente en contacto. Ya tu papá y yo lo conversamos, sabíamos que nos ibas a proponer regresar a Londres, pero ya estamos arraigados aquí. Costó que los pacientes se acostumbraran al cambio de apellidos, pero ya están felices, y nosotros mucho más por tenerte, mi cielo –dijo mientras la abrazaba. Ahí aprovechó Harry para halar a Ron aparte y decirle, en susurros:

- Y tú, ¿cuándo piensas hablar con los padres de Hermione?

- ¿Qué les digo? –preguntó de vuelta Ron, que había perdido el color con la simple idea de declararle su amor a Hermione delante de sus padres.

- ¿Cómo que "qué les digo"? –explotó Harry, en un susurro mal contenido-. La verdad, que la amas y que quieres estar con ella hasta el final de sus vidas, ¡eso! ¿Es lo que quieres, no?

- Harry, Ron, ¿qué les pasa? –preguntó Hermione, cuando los vio gesticular.

- Ehh, nada, Hermione, que Harry me estaba preguntando algo… –contestó Ron, algo cohibido.

* * *

De regreso a la casa de los Granger, Ron se encerró en la habitación que tenían asignada, a pensar cómo declararle su amor a Hermione, y sobre todo, cómo hacerlo sin desfallecer o desmayarse. Harry entró a la habitación, y vio a Ron pasearse por entre las camas, como un león enjaulado, lo que le causó gracia; pero, en solidaridad con su amigo, no se rió, sino que se acercó, y dándole una palmada en la espalda, le dijo:

- Tranquilo, campeón, todo va a estar bien.

- Eso espero… Ahora soy yo el que no se va a perdonar si fallo.

- Vamos, Ron –dijo Harry, tomándolo por los hombros-, no la vas a hechizar, ya ella está enamorada de ti, tanto como tú de ella, sólo díselo a sus padres, no creo que se opongan… Ya ves como te quieren, de verdad no creo que te vayan a decir que no…

- Sí, tienes razón… –respondió Ron con un fuerte suspiro, pero poco convencido-. Vamos, Harry, que sea lo que tenga que ser, tomaré el _**riesgo.**_

Ambos, luego de bañarse y vestirse, salieron de la habitación y se acercaron al comedor, donde una deliciosa cena preparada entre Hermione y su mamá los esperaba.

Luego de comer, y mientras conversaban animadamente, Ron, blanco como un papel, le dirigió la palabra al señor Granger:

- Mmm, señor Granger, yo quería decirle algo… –pero se quedó frío cuando notó que cuatro pares de ojos se concentraban en él.

- Dime, Ron, ¿qué me quieres decir? –preguntó con voz serena el señor Granger. Como Ron se había quedado mudo, Harry lo golpeó por debajo de la mesa, lo que lo hizo reaccionar violentamente:

- ¡Auch! Sí, sí, disculpe –luego de un sonoro suspiro, un cruce de miradas con Hermione, que intuía cual sería el tema de conversación, y de aclararse la garganta, Ron dijo-. Emm, yo quería decirle que yo quiero a Hermione, y la quiero mucho…

- Lo sabemos, nadie en su sano juicio viaja medio mundo acompañando a una mujer si no la quisiera, ¿no? –comentó sonreído el señor Granger, a lo que Ron respondió:

- Sí, es verdad, pero yo quiero seguir viajando con ella, hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso,_**caminar con ella sobre el fuego, cuando las llamas se hagan más altas, hasta el último suspiro de mi vida…**_ Señor y señora Granger, yo… A mí…

- ¿Sí, Ron? –insistió la señora Granger, entre ansiosa y entretenida, viendo como los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción.

- A mí me gustaría pedirle a su hija en matrimonio… –soltó Ron, dando otro fuerte suspiro-. Yo la amo, y quiero que ella sea feliz… No tendré mucho, pero…

- No te estoy preguntando cuánto tienes, sino _cuánto la amas,_ Ron, y ya veo que es mucho. Puedes llamarnos "tus suegros", ¡y que Dios bendiga su matrimonio! –interrumpió alegre el señor Granger, lo que provocó un grito de alegría de Hermione, su abrazo con su mamá, y un apretón de manos y un abrazo entre Ron y el señor Granger, mientras Harry, alegre, veía la escena, aún en su asiento en la mesa de comedor. Al separarse de los señores Granger, Ron y Hermione se abrazaron y dieron un sonoro beso, al separarse, Ron le dijo, acariciándole el cabello, mientras ella lo tomaba de la cintura:

- Hermione, sabes que_** cuando el cielo se oscurece, y el sol no brilla, sé que en ti veo la luz,**_ como cuando me guió el _Desiluminador, _fue por tu voz. Te juro que _**ahí estaré para ti,**__**cuando nada cuadre ni se vea correcto, ahí estaré para ti,**_ hasta el final; porque _**tú estuviste siempre para mí, **_aunque no me diera cuenta, _**ahora soy yo el que quiero estar para ti aquí, siempre…**_

- ¡Oh, Ron, que bello! ¡Te amo! –y le dio otro beso, largo, ardiente, enamorado.

Mientras Harry veía esta escena, pensaba:

"_¿Cómo será el momento en que me declare así a Ginny? ¿Me aceptarán igual?"_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_El regreso del trio, luego de una semana agitada, trae consigo noticias trascendentales para todos, especialmente para los Weasleys. Harry vuelve a hacer gala de su caballerosidad, y se inician preparativos importantes…

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Megadeth (Dave Mustaine, Bud Prager, Marty Friedman): **"I'll Be There", **editado en el álbum "Risk", de 1999 © Megadeth. Disponible en: watch?v=8caz8TDvqMc

Otro capítulo más! Juraba que no podría publicarlo hoy, pero sí, me dio tiempo de presentarlo... Este capítulo, aunque corto, me gusta mucho, porque Ron vence sus temores, y pide formalmente en matrimonio a Hermione... Las referencias a Sydney traté que fueran auténticas (Asumo que el Parque Olímpico no estaba terminado a la fecha que ellos viajaron a Australia, recordemos que los Juegos Olímpicos se realizaron en Sydney 2000)... Reitero mi agradecimiento a quienes leen, siguen, consideran este relato como favorito, o les gusta, porque siguen fieles... Y a los anónimos lectores, les invito a dejar cualquier cosa en el cuadrito de abajo, nada les cuesta... Salud y saludos!


	10. Hoy Puede Ser un Gran Día

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 10:

**Hoy puede ser un Gran Día (2)**

El resto de esa semana pasó rápidamente, pues ya se estaban preparando para regresar a Londres. Luego de despedirse de Salvador, María, Matías y el resto del equipo de _"Venezuelan Foods and Arepas", _Harry, Hermione, Ron y los señores Granger llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Sydney, donde, con la promesa de estar permanentemente en contacto, los muchachos abordaron el vuelo de "Quantas" que los llevaría a Londres, pasando por Tokio, Seúl, Bombay, Estambul y Frankfurt. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Heathrow, estaban siendo esperados por los señores Weasley, Percy y Ginny, la cual abrazó fuertemente a Harry, mientras los demás preguntaban indistintamente sobre cómo les había ido.

- Fue maravilloso, al verlos juntos, me entró un sentimiento de confianza que nunca tuve antes –comentó Hermione, mientras iban en un vehículo del Ministerio hacia Grimmauld Place-. No tuve ninguna duda, y pude hacer el contrahechizo, se los juro.

- Impresionante –comentó Percy, con su estilo pomposo-. Sabía que eras una bruja excelente, y eso me lo demuestra.

- Pero –preguntó la señora Molly, con dudas-, ¿por qué no regresaron con ustedes a Londres?

- Porque se enamoraron de Australia, es un país muy bonito, una mezcla cultural enorme, como es el propio territorio australiano… –comentó Hermione, mientras tomaba la mano de Ron-. Ellos están felices allá, y yo estoy feliz de tenerlos de vuelta.

- Hablando de "tenerlos de vuelta", –terció el señor Weasley-, les tenemos una noticia que los va a emocionar –dijo mientras el vehículo frenaba frente a la casa de Harry.

- ¿Qué noticia? –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó las risas de Ginny.

- Esperen a entrar –dijo la señora Molly, dejando un mar de dudas en los chicos.

- Ginny, tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? –atacó Ron a su hermana, a quien le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, pero sólo recibió como respuesta:

- No seré yo quien les diga…

Al entrar, Harry notó que los diversos hechizos a la entrada de la casa habían sido eliminados, lo que lo llevó a decir:

- Como que Bill pasó por acá. ¿Era eso lo que nos iban a decir?

- No, terminen de entrar… –dijo la señora Molly, rozagante de alegría.

Al entrar y soltar las maletas, notaron sobre la chimenea de la sala recibidor un enorme cartel que brillaba, y decía:

**Bienvenidos a Casa**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione**

**REGRESAN A HOGWARTS!**

- ¿Cómo? –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, viendo alternativamente a los señores Weasley, a Ginny y al cartel.

- Sí, amor, ¡regresamos a Hogwarts! –le dijo Ginny a Harry, abrazándolo. Ron respondió:

- Espera, enana, tú regresas a hacer tu séptimo, pero, ¿por qué nosotros?

- Aquí está la respuesta, Ron –le dijo la señora Molly, alargándole un ejemplar del diario _El Profeta, _el cual, en grandes letras titulaba:

_**Hogwarts Reabierta**_

_**La escuela de magia y hechicería más importante del mundo abre de nuevo sus puertas con importantes noticias**_

Hermione no pudo resistirse a tomar el artículo, y leerlo en voz alta:

_Debido a la muerte inesperada de sus dos últimos directores, el profesor Albus Dumbledore y su pupilo Severus Snape, el Ministerio ha decidido ratificar como directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a la profesora Minerva McGonagall, quien hasta el momento se desempeñaba como profesora de Transformaciones y Directora Asistente del plantel. Se sabe por fuentes confiables que junto con Severus Snape, era una de las personas más cercanas al profesor Dumbledore en vida..._

Harry no sabía cómo contener la felicidad; aunque nunca había sido suficientemente cercano con la profesora McGonagall, sabía que ella siempre lo apoyó y creyó en el, además era una excelente bruja, que de seguro devolvería todo el esplendor a la escuela.

- Sigue leyendo, Hermione –dijo el señor Weasley.

_Como primera medida, la directora McGonagall publicó un comunicado en el que decreta inválido el año lectivo anterior en la escuela, por considerarlo como un año de esclavitud y discriminación para los estudiantes que solo fueron torturados por los mortífagos a cargo; este decreto fue ratificado por el Consejo Escolar, así que la directora invita a todos los estudiantes de la escuela a volver al castillo, que estará completamente restaurado dentro de veinte días, según los encargados de la reconstrucción que empezaron obras hace ya más de mes y medio._

Harry no lo podía creer, iba a poder terminar sus estudios, no tenia palabras que pudieran expresar la felicidad que sentía, los tres estaban saltando de alegría con la noticia. Ginny aplaudía, emocionada.

- ¡Esta es la mejor noticia que nos pueden dar! –comentó Harry entre los gritos y aplausos de Ron, Hermione y el resto de la familia Weasley, pues George ya había llegado, junto con Angelina, la ex compañera de Hogwarts, y Percy.

- Sí, pensaba que no tendrían el castillo reparado a tiempo –comentó el señor Weasley-, así que las clases se van a retrasar sólo quince días, por lo que entiendo…

- ¡Pues esto hay que celebrarlo! –dijo Ron, abrazando otra vez a Hermione, con quien cruzó una significativa mirada, para continuar diciendo-. Además, hay otra cosa que queremos decirles…

- Pues hoy será el gran día de las declaraciones –terció George, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, ya dispuesto para una deliciosa cena.

* * *

Luego de cenar, y brindar varias veces con cerveza de mantequilla, incluso por los padres de Harry, por Sirius y por Fred (lo que provocó algunas lágrimas aisladas), la señora Molly se volteó, con el ceño fruncido, hacia Ron y Hermione, quienes tenían sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa:

- Muy bien, Ronald Weasley, ¿qué es eso tan importante que _tú _nos tienes que decir?

- Bueno…, mamá, papá, Percy, George, Ginny, Angelina; Harry ya lo sabe… Mientras estábamos en Australia, yo…

- ¿Qué hiciste, Ronald Billius Weasley? –gruñó amenazadoramente la señora Molly.

- Nada malo, mamá… Le pedí a Hermione que se case conmigo…

- Ay, Ron, ¡disculpa! –se sonrojó la señora Molly, como tantas veces se sonrojaba su hijo, hasta el nacimiento del cabello; se levantó, dio la vuelta a la mesa, para abrazarlos, besando las coronillas de ambos, mientras decía-. Que lindo, Ron… ¿Y qué dijeron tus papás, Hermione?

- Están muy contentos… ¡Tengo que avisarles que regresamos a Hogwarts! ¡Se van a emocionar cuando lo sepan!

- Eso quiere decir –reflexionó la señora Molly, con las manos en jarra-, que no se van a casar antes de terminar el colegio, ¿verdad?

- Bueno –suspiró Ron, viendo a su mamá y a Hermione-. Pero estamos claros que somos el uno del otro, ¿no?

- Claro, amor, somos el uno del otro –asintió Hermione, besando castamente la mejilla de Ron.

- Está bien, ya el _pequeño Ronnie,_ bueno, no tan pequeño, habló –interrumpió George-. Ahora me toca a mí.

- Verdad que tu también traías anuncios –recordó la señora Molly, sonrojándose nuevamente.

- ¿Y qué quieres decirnos, George? –indicó el señor Weasley, quien asistía divertido a la escena.

- Que yo también me caso –dijo George, levantándose dramáticamente para, rodilla en tierra, decirle a Angelina-. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y administradora de "Sortilegios Weasley", hasta que el _pequeño prefecto Ronnie Granger_ se encargue?

- George, sabes que sí, quiero ser tu esposa por siempre… lo de administradora, depende del pago… –le dijo entre risas, para luego besarle y abrazarle, entre los aplausos de los asistentes.

- ¡Ay, que emoción! –dijo la señora Molly, al borde de las lágrimas-. ¡mis hijos se casan!

- El detalle es que _La Madriguera _todavía no está completamente lista, no sé donde pudiéramos celebrar la boda de George –reflexionó el señor Weasley, a lo que Harry respondió:

- Pueden celebrarla aquí, si lo desean, no tengo problema en eso; de hecho, acéptenlo como mi regalo de bodas, la celebración en esta casa –les dijo a George y Angelina, mientras les colocaba las manos en sus hombros.

- Gracias, Harry –dijo George, luego de separarse de Angelina-, Ya me estaba imaginando cómo iba a abrir espacio en la tienda, para hacer allá la boda…

- No, no, para nada, la boda la celebramos aquí… ¿Ya pensaron en alguna fecha?

- Bueno, estaba pensando, si no es muy próxima, que fuera el fin de semana antes que ustedes regresen a Hogwarts, que creo que sería antes del 15 –sopesó Angelina, a lo que George asintió. La señora Molly dijo:

- Es bastante cerca, pero creo que podemos manejarlo…

Debido a la organización de la boda de George, y la expectativa del regreso a Hogwarts, los días antes del 1 de septiembre pasaron sin notarse; Hermione regresó a la casa _muggle _que pertenecía a sus padres, y con ayuda de Kingsley, la conectó a la red _Flú, _para poder ir y venir rápidamente a Grimmauld Place, la cual adquiría cada vez más luminosidad, por la presencia de habitantes, las labores de limpieza, y la dilución de la magia oscura que por muchos años convivió en la "Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black". Esa luminosidad incluso hizo que _Kreacher _se transformara en un elfo sumamente atento y respetuoso con los Weasley y con Hermione, lo que Harry premiaba con palabras de afecto y la autorización para que guardara algunos "tesoros" de los Black en su nuevo "cubil", la habitación de Regulus, ya que Harry se la había cedido antes del viaje a Australia.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_El grupo recibe sus cartas de Hogwarts, y salen a hacer sus compras; Harry conversa con uno de los duendes de Gringotts, y luego hace algunas compras importantes, e incluso costosas.

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Joan Manuel Serrat: **"Hoy puede ser un Gran Día", **editado en el álbum "En Tránsito", de 1991 © Joan Manuel Serrat; disponible en: watch?v=8e4wVjTUpaQ ("El Gusto es Nuestro", gira 1996 con Ana Belén, Victor Manuel y Miguel Ríos)

**Un nuevo capítulo! **Y en este ya aparece algo de lo que "Jesterdead" propuso en su fic, lo cual reconozco... Agradezco las atenciones que este relato ha recibido, especialmente el comentario de **_Jess snape_**(actualizo todos los jueves, así que puedes seguir leyendo con confianza), y por supuesto a quienes siguen y están pendientes de cada capítulo (ustedes saben quienes son); este capítulo es especial, porque es el primero cuya canción de inspiración es en nuestro idioma español, y por ello quiero dedicarlo muy especialmente al foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**", quienes me han permitido liberar mi veta escritora... También es para tí, anónimo lector, de quien espero al menos un saludo en ese cuadrito de abajo... Salud y saludos!


	11. En la Ciudad de la Furia

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 11:

**En la Ciudad de la Furia (2)**

El 29 de agosto, mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny desayunaban y pensaban ir a visitar a Hermione, mediante los polvos _Flú, _una lechuza parda entró por una de las ventanas de la sala-recibidor.

- ¿Y esa lechuza? -se preguntó Ginny.

- Debe ser de Hogwarts –respondió Harry, mientras tomaba el grueso sobre que traía en el pico-. Sí, miren el sello.

Abrió el sobre y notó tres sobres en su interior, identificados para cada uno. Los abrieron simultáneamente, y Harry leyó, mientras la señora Weasley se acercaba desde la cocina:

_Estimado señor Potter,_

_Debido a los acontecimientos del año anterior, y por decisión de la Directora Minerva McGonagall, se le informa que ha sido usted admitido de vuelta en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con el fin de culminar su último año escolar._

_Por ello, se le ruega tenga la amabilidad de presentarse junto con el resto de sus compañeros de clase el día quince de Septiembre, a las once de la mañana, en el andén 9 y 3/4 de la Estación King's Cross._

_Adjunto la lista de útiles que necesitará para este año._

_Atentamente._

_**Filius Flitwick**_

_**Director asistente**_

_• Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso siete_

_• Transformación, nivel avanzado_

_• Líquidos Mágicos, de Charles Schulz_

_• Adivinación: pasado, presente y futuro, de Morgane Loch_

_• Extraños seres mágicos del mundo, de Icarus Kramer_

_• Guía de la Autoprotección contra el Mal, Anónimo_

_• La magia de las plantas, de Moon Le Noux_

- ¡Wow! –dijo Ron, al ver la carta-. El profesor Flitwick subdirector… ¿Y quién quedará como jefe de Gryffindor?

- Vaya, buena pregunta, tendría que ser quien sustituya a McGonagall en Transformaciones –respondió Harry-, porque me imagino que su condición de directora se lo impedirá.

De pronto un _swoosh, _proveniente de la chimenea, dejó salir a Hermione, con su cabello revuelto, y su carta de Hogwarts.

- ¡Llegaron las cartas! ¿Cuándo vamos al Callejón Diagón a comprar los libros? ¡Me dieron el "Premio Anual"!

- ¡Hola, Hermione, felicitaciones! –saludó Harry, mientras Ron la abrazaba y besaba-. No sé, si quieres podemos ir en un rato, ¿qué le parece, señora Molly?

- Ay, bueno, yo tengo que pasar por Gringotts a sacar dinero para comprarle los libros y túnicas nuevas a Ron y a Ginny. Terminen de desayunar, estás invitada, Hermione, ¡y felicitaciones!…

- Gracias, señora Weasley.

- Para ti, también soy Molly, ¿ok?

- Está bien, señora Molly.

* * *

El resto del desayuno pasó en discutir quienes serían los profesores que faltaban: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, como todos los años cursados por Harry, Ron y Hermione; Transformaciones, ya que McGonagall había asumido la dirección, y Pociones, si Horace Slughorn se retiraba del puesto. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se dispusieron a _aparecerse _en _El Caldero Chorreante, _excepto Ginny y la señora Molly, quienes fueron mediante polvos _Flú, _ya que la pequeña Weasley no había presentado aún el examen de _aparición._

Cuando llegaron, y los brujos que estaban en el local vieron a Harry, prorrumpieron en una salva de aplausos que hizo que éste enrojeciera y les pidiera calma:

- Tranquilos, yo no hice mucho.

- ¿Cómo que no? –comentó Tom, el atento encargado de _El Caldero Chorreante-. _Te encargaste de _Tú-sabes-quien_ en persona, y lo disolviste en la nada, ¡eso es demasiado!

- Sí Tom, pero no lo hubiera hecho si muchos otros magos y brujas no me hubieran apoyado, comenzando por estos cuatro –dijo, señalando a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y la señora Molly, que en ese instante salía de la chimenea-. Si nos permiten, aún nos queda un año por cursar en Hogwarts.

- Sí, sí, por favor, no faltaba más –dijeron los diversos magos y brujas que se habían aglomerado para ver a Harry, creando un "pasillo de honor" por el cual pasaron, bajo los aplausos de la concurrencia.

Al llegar a la pared de acceso al Callejón Diagón, Harry les comentó a los demás:

- Este año va a ser sumamente largo, se los garantizo.

Al cruzar, vieron los diversos cambios que estaban dándose en el callejón: tiendas que habían sido clausuradas por los mortífagos estaban abriendo sus puertas, nuevas tiendas surgían sustituyendo a otras, y un movimiento efervescente de personas que se desplazaban por el callejón. La señora Molly comentó:

- Bueno, tenemos que pasar primero por Gringotts –Esto trajo temores a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes recordaban la incursión hecha a principios de ese año, cuando buscaban las reliquias que contenían trozos del alma de Voldemort. Harry comentó:

- Emmm… Chicos, ¿por qué no nos esperan en la heladería de Florean Fortescue? No creo conveniente que entremos todos al mismo tiempo, no sé cómo nos tratarán los duendes.

- Cierto –ratificó Ron- Vamos, Ginny, Hermione…

- Pero es que yo necesito cambiar dinero _muggle_ –rogó Hermione, a lo que Harry respondió:

- Déjame preguntar en cuanto están cambiando las libras, y yo te hago el cambio, no te preocupes.

- Gracias, Harry… Nos vemos en lo de Florean.

Entraron a Gringotts y cada uno se dirigió a un estante desocupado en donde un duende de aspecto serio y malhumorado contaba galeones y los pasaba de un lugar a otro; cuando Harry llegó al que lo iba a atender, el duende lo miro de reojo sin ningún tipo de asombro, y dijo:

- Bienvenido de nuevo a Gringotts, señor Potter, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

– Emmm. Vengo a retirar un poco de dinero de mi bóveda, si es posible –respondió Harry, un poco impresionado.

– Por supuesto, señor Potter, permítame su llave.

Harry saco la llave de la bóveda de su bolsillo y se la entrego al duende, quien inmediatamente cerró su libro de cuentas y le señalo a Harry un pasillo al lado del estante. Harry, quien no sabía cómo actuar, siguió al duende hacia los carritos que se movían a alta velocidad por el laberinto de cuevas y pasadizos, y sin tener ninguna intención de hacerlo, pregunto al duende:

– ¿Cómo ha estado el ambiente en el banco, si se puede saber?

El duende, lo miro de reojo y contesto en un tono con cierto sarcasmo:

- Bastante seguro desde su última visita, señor Potter, si a eso es a lo que se refiere.

Harry sintió la necesidad de excusarse y murmuró un _"lo siento",_ bastante sincero.

– ¡Oh! no tenga cuidado, joven, los duendes nunca habíamos tomado partido en las guerras de los magos, pero como se vio, ese asqueroso mago nos obligo a rendirle cuentas; no lo juzgamos por eso, señor Potter, pero hubiera sido de gran ayuda que nos avisara que destruiría nuestras instalaciones.

– Respecto a eso, los daños causados al banco…

– No se preocupe usted por eso, el Ministerio de Magia se encargo de eso hace ya un tiempo, como puede ver.

Cuando el duende terminó la frase, el carrito que los transportaba se detuvo frente a la bóveda de los Potter, y luego de bajarse, el duende inserto la llave en la puerta, e invito a Harry a seguir. Harry entró, mirando de reojo, y nuevamente se maravilló con la cantidad de oro; muy seguramente la fortuna de Sirius había sido trasladada a su bóveda cuando acabo la guerra, pues ahora veía casi el triple de oro del que había la última vez que vino hace más de dos años, a pesar de la transferencia que había hecho, a través de Bill, a la bóveda de los Weasley.

Sacó una bolsa llena de galeones e índico al duende que había sido todo, regresando en silencio hasta el salón principal del banco, donde la señora Weasley esperaba; Harry, luego de consultar la tasa de cambio del dinero _muggle,_ se despidió de un apretón de manos del duende que lo atendió.

Cuando regresaron a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, se encontraron con un risueño Neville, acompañado de su abuela, la cual parloteaba orgullosa con Ron, Hermione y Ginny:

- … ¡Imagínense! ¿Quién se iba a suponer que mi _nieto-el-torpe_ iba a colaborar en la destrucción de _Quien-ustedes-saben, _al cortarle la cabeza al monstruo ese?Y va a regresar a Hogwarts, le están pidiendo que termine el séptimo año para que se quede de una vez como profesor de Herbología… ¡Ah!, sus papás pueden sentirse orgullosos –esta afirmación hizo que Neville enrojeciera hasta las orejas, lo que hizo reír a Ginny.

- Vamos, abuela, que tenemos que pasar por la tienda de Ollivander.

- ¡Volvió a abrir Ollivander! -dijo Harry contento, y preguntó a Neville, luego de saludarlo a él y a su abuela- ¿Y eso que vas con él?

- Es que quiero comprar una varita nueva, porque la mía se partió en medio de la batalla; y aunque tengo varias de los magos con los que luché, casi que una colección, ninguna me hace sentir cómodo, así que prefiero una propia; lo que lamento es que esa era la varita de papá.

- Bueno, Neville, señora Longbottom, nos veremos en el tren.

- Claro, hijo, cuídense, sobre todo tú –respondió mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla a Harry, algo más fuerte que un cariño.

Al alejarse, Hermione no resistió la oportunidad de comentar:

- Vaya, Neville profesor de Herbología, ¿quién se lo imaginaba?

- Bueno, la constancia genera sus frutos, Hermione –comentó Ron-, ¿o no?

- Claro, mi amor.

* * *

Luego de comprar los libros, material de trabajo, repuestos para el kit de pociones de los tres, que Hermione agotó durante la aventura del año anterior, y un juego de túnicas para el colegio, además de saludar a varios de sus compañeros, como Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones (quien lloró al ver a Harry, pues recordó a su madre, asesinada por los mortífagos), Hannah Abbott, quien se sonrojó al ver a Neville saliendo de la tienda de Ollivander, Dean Thomas y Luna Lovegood, quien saludó efusivamente a los chicos; Harry comentó:

- Creo que necesitaré una nueva lechuza… me hace falta _Hedwig, _y no quiero estar pidiéndote constantemente a _Pig, _Ron; aparte estoy pensando en una nueva escoba, necesito un buen medio de transporte, y no sé si habrá _quidditch _este año.

- Pues vamos primero al _Emporio de la Lechuza –_planteó la señora Weasley.

Al llegar al local, encontraron un enorme surtido de lechuzas, búhos, y otros animales menos atractivos, como murciélagos (que se intentaban esconder de la luz del día), sapos y ratas, lo que hizo gruñir a Ron. Luego de dar varias vueltas, Harry se decidió por una magnífica lechuza color miel, con unos brillantes ojos de color amarillo ámbar, por la cual pagó 15 galeones.

- ¿Y cómo la vas a llamar? –preguntó Ginny al verla.

- No sé, no me puedo sacar al nombre de _Hedwig _de la mente… la llamaré _Wighed, _¿Qué te parece, _Wighed?_

Al escuchar que se dirigían a ella, la lechuza erizó las plumas, se acercó a Harry, y chasqueó el pico en señal de aprobación.

- Como que le gusta ese nombre –dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

Luego cruzaron la calle hasta _Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, _donde vieron la nueva gama de escobas, estaban la _Nimbus 5000 limited edition,_ autografiada por las jugadoras de las _Arpías_, pero también tenían una nueva marca, que para muchos era la competencia de las Nimbus, la _Estratofire 400,_ autografiada por su nueva imagen, Viktor Krum, hasta que en otro estante Harry encontró lo que estaba buscando, la nueva _Saeta de Fuego Turbo,_ no dudó ni un minuto en pedir una, y pagar los 80 galeones que costaba, a pesar de los reclamos de la señora Molly. "_Si voy a jugar _quidditch_ este año lo haré con suficiente estilo",_ pensó, recibiendo el paquete con la magnífica escoba.

- Bueno, creo que hemos hecho todas las compras, ¿verdad? –preguntó la señora Molly, aún molesta por lo que consideraba "un soberano despilfarro".

Al hacer todos los chicos señales aprobatorias, se dirigieron a _El Caldero Chorreante, _donde todos, debido a la cantidad de paquetes que llevaban, incluyendo la jaula de la nueva lechuza y el paquete con la escoba, tuvieron que regresar por polvos _flú _a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_Llega el día de la boda de George y Angelina, y la casa de Grimmauld Place parece un hervidero. Luego de muchas carreras, preparativos, arreglos, angustias, y un trío de mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios, se lleva a cabo una hermosa ceremonia.

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Soda Stereo (Gustavo Cerati): **"En la Ciudad de la Furia", **editado en el álbum "Doble Vida", de 1988 © Soda Stereo. Disponible en: watch?v=nDk7WgigT-w

**Un nuevo Capítulo! **Y este contiene algunas cosas que pueden ser interesantes o no, depende de quien la lea... Pero como se que les va a gustar, espero que recuerden que todos los jueves estoy publicando capítulo nuevo... Desde ahora les anuncio que es muy probable que no pueda publicar el último jueves de Agosto, porque estaré de viaje a La Gran Sabana entre el 22 y el 30; pero aún falta casi mes y medio, así que no se angustien, lean este capítulo, comenten en el cuadro de abajo, y disfrútenlo! Salud y saludos!


	12. Nuestros Nombres

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 12:

**Nuestros Nombres (2)**

El día de la boda de George y Angelina, la casa de Grimmauld Place parecía un hervidero. Carreras, preparativos, arreglos, angustias, y un trío de mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios, pues la señora Weasley, Ginny y Hermione aún estaban organizando el banquete a menos de tres horas para la ceremonia, que iba a ser oficiada por el Ministro Kingsley en persona.

- Apúrate, Ron, hay que acomodar estas sillas –ordenaba Hermione, con la angustia reflejada en su cabellera, más rebelde que nunca.

- Harry, amor, hay que meter esas cervezas de mantequilla –apuraba Ginny mientras arreglaba unos ramos de flores.

- Arthur, recuerda avisarle a Dawlish y a Perkins la hora de la boda –pidió la señora Weasley a su esposo mientras alisaba mágicamente la túnica de gala de Ron.

- Definitivamente, espero que el día de mi boda no se pongan así –gruñó Ron por lo bajo a Harry, quien sonrió, mientras llevaba una caja de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, que sonaban con un tintineo alegre al caminar.

Ya a la hora de la ceremonia, varios amigos y familiares de los Weasleys, compañeros de Hogwarts y funcionarios del Ministerio plenaban la sala – recibidor de la casa de Harry, mientras George, vestido con una túnica azul medianoche, y en extremo nervioso, esperaba junto a su padrino de bodas, su entrañable amigo Lee Jordan, delante de la mesa en la cual, sonriendo, Kingsley conversaba con el señor Weasley y con Percy, quien oficiaría como secretario de la ceremonia. De pronto, Ginny anunció, sonriente:

- Señoras y señores, hace su entrada la novia.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, buscando ver a Angelina, quien apareció del brazo de su padre, enfundada en un vestido color melón, que destacaba su bien cuidado cuerpo de cazadora de _quiddith, _seguida por su dama de honor, Demelza Robbins, su "descubrimiento", quien sonrió a Lee cuando se acercaron a la mesa. George, muy nervioso, intentó tomar la mano de Angelina, pero estuvo a punto de enredarse con las sillas, por lo que prefirió esperar que ella llegara a su lugar para tomarla de la mano. En ese momento se escuchó la profunda voz de Kingsley:

- La vida nos regala un momento de felicidad después de tantas tribulaciones. Hoy, nos invita a acompañar a esta pareja en su acto de reafirmación del amor que se tienen…

* * *

Luego de una hermosa ceremonia, sólo interrumpida por los ataques de risa de George, causados por los nervios, pasaron al buffet (una idea propuesta por Hermione al recordar el restaurante del hotel en Australia), en el cual pudieron compartir opiniones e ideas.

Harry y Ginny conversaban con Neville, quien había ido con Hannah Abbott, acerca de sus expectativas del regreso a Hogwarts:

- Harry, si nos convocaron para el 15 es porque el castillo debe estar casi listo.

- Sí, Neville, pero ¿habrán conseguido los profesores que faltan?

- Bueno, tengo entendido que la profesora Sprout se iba a retirar este año, porque me propuso para que asumiera esa cátedra, pero como yo tengo que cursar el séptimo, ella se va a quedar un año más, para prepararme en las clases… Bueno, cursamos el séptimo, tú, Ron, Hermione, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, las Patil, porque Ginny regresa a sexto, ¿no?

- Sí, Neville, yo voy a sexto –comentó Ginny mientras hacía señas a Ron y Hermione para que se unieran a la conversación.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al salir de Hogwarts, Harry? –preguntó Hannah, mientras recibía una cerveza de mantequilla que le acercaba Neville.

- Bueno, pensaba irme a la Escuela Superior de Aurores, junto a Ron.

- ¿Aurores? –preguntó Neville, extrañado.

- Sí, aún quedan magos oscuros por ahí –respondió Ron, al acercarse con Hermione-. El que Voldemort haya desaparecido definitivamente, no quiere decir que no sigan apareciendo otros magos tenebrosos.

- Bueno, eso es verdad… –dijo Hannah, pensativa.

- Y tú, Hannah, ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Hermione, interesada.

- Aún no sé, pero tendremos un año más para pensar, ¿no?

* * *

Mientras tanto, los señores Weasley, Charlie, Percy, Bill y Fleur, Kingsley, Dawlish y los recién casados, conversaban sobre un tema similar:

- Arthur, Percy está haciendo un excelente trabajo en el Ministerio, de verdad estoy muy contento –decía Kingsley mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del aludido.

- Gracias, señor Ministro, espero no defraudarlo.

- Percy siempre fue un muchacho dedicado, igual que Bill y Charlie –afirmaba la señora Molly, al borde de las lágrimas-. No digo que tú no lo seas –aclaraba a George, quien frunció el ceño-, ni tu hermano, descanse en paz, pero lo de ustedes era distinto, lo de ustedes era una dedicación al desorden.

- Sí, mamá, pero cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestras formas de alcanzar nuestros sueños –respondió George, mientras Angelina abrazaba su brazo-. Charlie siempre soñó con la vida al aire libre, Bill con romper los encantamientos de otros, Percy, con tumbarle el puesto al Ministro, así que cuídate, Kingsley –todos rieron el chiste, menos Percy, quien frunció esta vez su ceño-. Fred y yo teníamos, y aún tenemos, el sueño de divertir a todos, Ron, tiene el de triunfar en lo que haga, y Ginny, Ginny…, de verdad no sé con que sueña ella… Quizás con Harry –remató entre las risas contenidas de todos.

- George –comentó Charlie, con su voz ronca, mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano-. Tu éxito es el éxito de Fred y de toda nuestra familia, así como el de Percy, Bill, Ron, Ginny y el mío propio, por eso me alegra que hayas asentado cabeza.

- ¿Tu crees eso, cuñado? –soltó Angelina, entre risas-. George, el mayor quebrantador de la ley en Hogwarts, junto a Fred, desde los famosos "merodeadores" de los años 70, ¿asentando cabeza? Yo lo dudo, estos meses ha estado de muy bajo perfil, pero cuando regresemos de la luna de miel, van a tener muchas noticias de "Sortilegios Weasley"…

- Por favor, amor, no develes detalles –le dijo George, sonriendo a más no poder-. Si no, no será sorpresa.

* * *

Luego de despedirse, los esposos Weasley-Johnson abordaron un vehículo cedido por el Ministerio, a disfrutar de la luna de miel, _'de sólo unos pocos días, pues la tienda no puede permanecer mucho tiempo cerrada',_ según palabras del propio George; los invitados se fueron retirando, y sólo quedaron los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, sentados alrededor de la mesa, conversando:

- Bueno, chicos, sólo quedan Charlie, Percy y Ginny por definir su vida –comentó, suspirando la señora Molly.

- ¿Por qué, mamá? –preguntó extrañado Charlie-. ¿Ya Ron está para casarse?

- Sí, Ron se va a casar cuando termine en Hogwarts.

- Wow –exclamó Percy-. Y ¿quién es la afortunada?

- Hermione –dijo Ginny mientras la señalaba, provocando que ésta se sonrojara, acercándose al mismo tono de su vestido rojo encendido.

- Pues, felicitaciones, Ron, y Hermione, por supuesto –comentó Bill, mientras tomaba de la mano a Fleur-. Me alegra por ustedes.

- Gracias –dijo Ron, nervioso.

Luego de los abrazos de despedida, Bill y Fleur se _desaparecieron, _y Percy y Hermione usaron los polvos _flú _para llegar a sus respetivos hogares. Al apagarse las llamas, la señora Molly comentó:

- Bueno, la vida continúa… Vamos a descansar, ya esta es la última semana de vacaciones.

- Sí –dijo bostezando el señor Weasley-. Mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_El regreso a Hogwarts no está exento de carreras y tensión. En el andén 9 y ¾, el grupo descubre que tendrán compañía. Harry y Ginny conversan con Luna, y son interrumpidos sorpresivamente…

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Héroes del Silencio (Enrique Bunbury, Joaquín Cardiel, Juan Valdivia, Pedro Andreu): **"Nuestros Nombres", **editado en el álbum "El espíritu del Vino", de 1993 © Héroes del Silencio. Disponible en: watch?v=qiiLd3WabKM

**Un capítulo nuevo! **Esta semana es muy especial, tanto en mi vida personal como para este relato, porque sería el capítulo previo a la salida a Hogwarts, a un año muy interesante... Gracias a todos quienes leen consecuentemente este esfuerzo, espero no decepcionarlos; siempre les invito a dejar algún comentario en el cuadro de reviews... Salud y saludos!


	13. El Peregrino

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 13:

**El Peregrino (2)**

- ¡A levantarse, flojos! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!

Harry gruñó, bostezó y se desperezó, buscando sus lentes para mirar la hora. Recordó que era 15 de septiembre, y ese día regresaba a Hogwarts, junto con sus amigos, a cursar su séptimo año. Luego de vestirse, bajó al comedor, donde la señora Molly ya daba órdenes a Ron, aún sin despertar por completo, y a Ginny:

- Ron, espero que ya hayas arreglado tu baúl, y hayas encerrado a _Pig _en su jaula, y tú también, Ginny… Ah, hola, Harry, querido, ¿tus cosas están listas? Mira que hoy se van a Hogwarts.

- Sí, señora Molly, está casi listo –dijo, sintiéndose culpable, pues más de la mitad de sus cosas del colegio estaban regadas por el cuarto de Sirius. Se sentó a la mesa, donde el desayuno invitaba a despertar los sentidos, pensando en que tendría que apurarse si quería tener todo listo antes de las diez, hora aproximada de salida hacia King's Cross.

En ese momento llegó Hermione, usando los polvos _flu,_ con su baúl y la cesta de _Crookshanks, _quien bufaba, pugnando por salir.

- Hola, chicos –dijo mientras se sacudía las cenizas-. Ya estoy lista, ¿y ustedes?, recuerden que debemos estar en el andén antes de las once de la mañana, como siempre.

- Tranquila, amor –le respondió Ron, luego de tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza-, todo está encaminado…

Nada más alejado de eso, pues las dos horas y medias siguientes se convirtieron en un frenesí de gritos, carreras y búsqueda de cosas. Al final, con mucho esfuerzo, Harry y Ron lograron organizar sus baúles, encerrar a las lechuzas en sus jaulas y bajar a la sala, donde los señores Weasley, Ginny y Hermione esperaban con los ceños fruncidos, aunque las dos últimas intentando esconder una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito:

- Muy bonito, menos mal que estaban listos –dijo Hermione, entre molesta y divertida por la cara de Ron, colorada por el esfuerzo.

- Dije que _estaba encaminado,_ no listo –le recordó Ron dándole un rápido beso en la boca.

- Vamos, pues, hoy nos prestaron otro vehículo en el Ministerio –comentó el señor Weasley, mientras ayudaba a Ginny con su baúl.

* * *

Salieron al clima extrañamente frío de ese día de septiembre, y en pocos minutos estuvieron en King's Cross, tomaron algunos carritos, montando los baúles y jaulas en ellos, y se acercaron a la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10, pasándola con discreción para llegar al andén mágico, el 9 y ¾, donde los esperaba el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Cuando entraron al andén, se sorprendieron al ver una mayor cantidad de personas que en años anteriores, lo que hizo que Harry comentara:

- Vaya, como que hay más gente de lo normal, ¿no?

- Verdad que sí, aunque no son tantos –le pareció a Ginny, mientras se acercaban a un vagón.

- Aunque veo gente que nunca había visto, especialmente aquel grupito de allá –notó Hermione, con su característica perspicacia.

- Oye, verdad, son gente que no había visto nunca en Hogwarts, y vean, están montando baúles en el tren… qué raro, ¿no? –comentó Harry, en el momento que un par de chicos de ese grupo fijaron sus miradas en ellos.

- ¿Ustedes no tienen que ir con los prefectos? –preguntó Ginny, sacando a Harry, Ron y Hermione de sus cavilaciones.

- Cierto, nosotros tendríamos que ir al primer vagón –recordó Hermione-, porque en la carta nos lo decía, que estás ratificado como prefecto, ¿verdad, Ron? Yo debo presentarme como Premio Anual.

- Sí, es verdad –ratificó Ron, sin mucho ánimo-, nos vemos en un rato… Harry, enana, cuidado, porque aún tengo autoridad –dijo entre risas, y se alejó con Hermione, luego de despedirse de los señores Weasley, quienes se quedaron un rato más con Ginny y Harry.

- Cuídense, por favor –les rogó la señora Molly, mientras abrazaba a Ginny-. Me escriben cuando lleguen.

- Tranquila, mamá, no creo que pase nada malo, ¿verdad, Harry?

- Eso espero, a ver si por fin tenemos ya un año tranquilo…

Se despidieron de los señores Weasley, y subieron al tren, justo cuando sonó la alerta de salida del tren. Ya adentro, mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse, encontraron varios conocidos, como Neville y Hannah ya instalados en uno de los compartimientos, conversando animadamente con Seamus, Dean y Ernie McMillan, quien al ver a Harry se levantó a estrecharle la mano, mientras le decía:

- Harry, no pensaba que fueras a regresar, gracias por volver…

- Yo también les doy las gracias, ustedes también me ayudaron.

Siguieron, hasta que encontraron un compartimiento, ocupado sólo por Luna Lovegood, quien ya estaba leyendo una edición (bastante actualizada) de _The Quibbler, _del revés, como era usual en ella.

- Hola, Luna –saludó Ginny-. ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?

- Hola, Harry –respondió sin dejar de leer la revista-. Hola, Ginny, sí, pueden pasar.

- Hola, Luna… ¿cómo está tu papá? Veo que volvió a publicar… –preguntó Harry al notar que la edición de _The Quibbler_ era del mes de agosto, pues el gran titular mostraba el castillo de Hogwarts con el titular _"¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarán las reparaciones? ¿Se perderán clases en Hogwarts?"._

- Sí, está bien, logró que el Ministerio le compensara por los daños que hicieron los mortífagos en la casa.

- Emmm, lo siento, Luna… –se intentó disculpar Harry, pero Luna lo interrumpió al bajar la revista y verlo a los ojos.

- Tú lo enfrentaste y le venciste, eso es lo que importa –y sonriendo, volvió a la revista-. Ojalá haya pudín esta noche, extraño los banquetes de bienvenida. Hablando de bienvenida, ¿vieron los extraños que subieron al tren? No parecen profesores, son casi de nuestra edad…

- Verdad que sí –comentó Ginny, pensativa-. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cómo 30 personas? –a lo que comenzó a responder Harry:

- No sabría decirte…

Justo en ese momento, una voz femenina, sorprendió a Harry, Ginny y Luna:

- Disculpen… ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?, Todos los demás compartimientos están llenos.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: **_Ya en camino, se desvelan algunas interrogantes sobre la Batalla de Hogwarts y como afectó a otros colegios mágicos, especialmente sobre la presencia de una escuela de magia aparte de las conocidas Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Igualmente, se devela algo de la historia de un nuevo personaje.

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Iron Maiden (Steve Harris, Janick Gers): **"The Pilgrim", **editado en el álbum "A Matter of Life and Death", de 2006 © Iron Maiden Holdings. Disponible en: watch?v=wsFkzN-RrfY

Buenas tardes (casi noches) desde Valencia, Venezuela! Hoy, en el cumpleaños de mi ciudad natal, Caracas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo... Este es algo corto, sí, pero es la transición ideal para lo que se viene, que me da pié a hacer ciertas interpretaciones interesantes... Espero que les guste, recuerden que todos los jueves estoy publicando capítulo nuevo, y que agradezco a quienes siguen, tienen como favorito este relato, y sobre todo lo comentan, y si no lo han hecho, en ese cuadrito de abajo pueden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, insultos (no, esos no), jamones o chocolates...

Salud y saludos!


	14. Revelaciones

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 14:

**Revelaciones (2)**

Dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico, ambos de la edad de Harry, se asomaron al compartimiento, ante la mirada sorpresiva de éste y de Ginny, pues Luna no se había dado por enterada, leyendo _"The Quibbler"_ del revés como era su costumbre.

- Pat, por favor –dijo el chico, en un tono de voz que parecía una súplica. Luna dijo, aún concentrada en la revista:

- Por mí no hay problema.

- Adelante, bienvenidos –comentó Harry, bajo la mirada agresiva de Ginny, mientras recordaba cómo Ron había hecho esa petición de entrar al mismo compartimiento de Harry en su primer viaje a Hogwarts.

- Disculpen –comentó Pat al sentarse al lado de Luna. Ella era una chica de diecisiete años, de rasgos hindúes y largo cabello negro, que a Harry le recordó rápidamente a las gemelas Patil, pero mucho más extrovertida-. Soy Pat Henderson, y él –señalando al chico, ligeramente más bajo que Ron, y de cabello castaño claro, que no se había movido de la puerta del compartimiento-, es Alex Scott.

- Pasa, Alex, ninguno de nosotros muerde –dijo Luna, bajando ligeramente la revista, lo suficiente para ver por encima de ella a los recién llegados-. ¿Y eso que ustedes van a Hogwarts?

- Es una historia muy larga, pero la resumo diciendo que vamos refugiados, porque nuestra escuela fue destruida, y Hogwarts nos va a recibir este año –indicó Pat, mientras miraba a Luna, Ginny y, al llegar a Harry y fijar su vista en su rostro, no pudo reprimir exclamar-. Por Shivá, _el terrible,_ ¡eres Harry Potter!

- Sí, lo sé –respondió Harry con tono aburrido-, soy Harry Potter, ella es Ginny Weasley –estrecharon sus manos, Ginny intentando apretar más de lo debido-, y a tu lado, Luna Lovegood –En ese momento Alex, que se había quedado parado, entró, sentándose del otro lado de Luna, y comentó:

- ¿Así que tú derrotaste a _Quien-tú-sabes? _Definitivamente, tu nombre es leyenda…

- Dos veces, por si no lo sabías –soltó Luna antes de volverse a ocultar en la revista. En ese instante llegaron Hermione y Ron, viendo los compartimientos, y cuando vieron a Harry, entraron, sorprendiéndose que estuvieran esos dos desconocidos.

- Ya nos dijeron cuál es la situación… –empezó a hablar Hermione, pero se interrumpió al ver los chicos nuevos. En ese momento Harry los presentó, y luego de estrechar manos, y saludar a Luna, siguió-. Bueno, el caso es que vamos a tener un grupo de nuevos alumnos, porque vienen de una pequeña escuela mágica, Humstall, que fue destruida al mismo tiempo que se daba el ataque a Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo?, _¿"al mismo tiempo"?_ –se preguntó Harry, extrañado por esta nueva pieza de información-. ¿Y donde quedaba ese colegio?

- Bueno… –terció Pat-. Queda cerca del Valle de Godric, y sí, el ataque fue coordinado, me enteré que atacaron simultáneamente Hogwarts, Humstall, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, pero parece que el único que logró resistir en pie fue Beauxbatons.

- Wow –comentó Ron, aún sorprendido-. Pero ese colegio es pequeño, ¿verdad?

- Sí –respondió Alex, ya con un poco más de confianza-. Si somos siete por curso, somos muchos, quizás por eso la directora de Hogwarts nos está recibiendo.

- Bueno –dijo Hermione, recitando casi de memoria:- _Hogwarts estará abierta para acoger a quien la necesita,_ eso decía Dumbledore.

- Sí, ese era su lema –comento Harry, algo triste por recordar a su estimado director, y luego despabiló-. Pero cuéntennos un poco más de ese colegio.

- Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? –comenzó Pat a hablar-. Como te dijo Alex, es un colegio pequeño, no está dividido en casas, pero tiene campo de _quidditch, _y por suerte logramos escapar con vida, muy pocos profesores y alumnos logramos salvarnos… –suspiró fuertemente, y se quedó callada, lo que aprovecho Harry para comentar:

- Tranquila, Pat, verás que van a sentirse como en casa en Hogwarts, es un castillo impresionante… No sé si a ustedes les harán el ritual de los de primer curso, pero es posible…

- Sí –dijo Ron-. A ellos los recibirá Hagrid, nos dijeron en la reunión de prefectos.

- Bueno, nosotros debemos seguir dando la ronda… –dijo Hermione, y luego de pensarlo unos segundos, preguntó-. Oigan, ¿y ustedes no han visto a Malfoy? Yo no lo he visto en lo que llevo recorrido.

- Pues no, y no me gustaría verlo –terció Ginny.

- ¿Quién es ese Malfoy? –preguntó Pat, interesada.

- Alguien sin importancia, uno que se creía mortífago y es más cobarde que una rata, nunca nos la llevamos bien –respondió Harry, suspirando. Ginny rió abiertamente, mientras Pat y Alex se veían, sorprendidos.

* * *

Luego de que pasara la señora del carrito, y Harry comprara una buena provisión de diversos dulces, invitando a Ginny, Luna, Pat y Alex, siguieron conversando sobre los acontecimientos del mes de mayo, y especialmente sobre la presencia de una escuela de magia aparte de Hogwarts.

- Pat, Alex, eso si no lo sabíamos, que existiera ese colegio… Humstall, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry, interesado.

- Sí, bueno, es que como la _"Escuela Humstall de Estudios Mágicos"_ es pequeña, quizás no entra en esa calificación de "grandes colegios mágicos" donde caen Hogwarts, Durmstrang o Beauxbatons –comentó Pat, de forma reflexiva. Ese comentario le permitió a Harry pensar: _"Puede ser ese el colegio con el que me colocó Barty Crouch Jr en el Cáliz de Fuego, luego de confundirlo; como no lo conocíamos, podía pasar sin problemas…"_

- Harry, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Ginny, algo preocupada por la actitud pensativa de Harry.

- No, es que recordé algo, de lo que pasó en el_ Torneo de los Tres Magos, _con mi selección… –reaccionó Harry-. ¿Y cómo era el colegio?, Digo, si era un castillo…

- Sí, es un castillo relativamente pequeño, con cuatro torres –mencionó Alex-. El colegio no está demasiado lejos del pueblo.

- Que raro. Yo estuve en diciembre pasado por el Valle de Godric, ¿por qué no vi el castillo?

- Porque, al igual que Hogwarts, es invisible a quien no lo está buscando –le mencionó Pat, sonriendo-. De hecho, es tan _inmarcable_ como Hogwarts.

En ese momento llegaron nuevamente Hermione y Ron, los cuales ya portaban las túnicas del colegio, y estaban a punto de recordarles a los chicos que se cambiaran, pues faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. Pero el comentario sobre lo _inmarcable_ de Humstall y la pregunta de Ginny los hizo entrar al compartimiento.

- Pat, disculpa la pregunta –indicó Ginny-. ¿De dónde eres?

- Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a hacerme esa pregunta –suspiró Pat, viendo a Alex y luego a los demás, especialmente a Hermione y Ron-. Soy hindú, como se me nota en la cara, pero no podía estudiar en la India, por eso nos vinimos a Inglaterra, aquí encontramos cupo en Humstall, aunque yo quería estar en Hogwarts… Por favor, no se vayan a burlar de mí –dijo, bajando los ojos. Hermione la consoló diciendo:

- Nadie haría eso, vamos, pero ¿Cómo llegaste a este colegio, siendo que vienes de tan lejos? –preguntó luego, en tono conciliador.

- Bueno… Verán, allá en la India, las chicas no tienen derecho a aprender magia. Y los chicos tampoco, si no pertenecen a la casta Brahmánica…

- ¿La _queeeé?_

- Castas, Ron -explicó Hermione, con mirada molesta-, es un sistema de clases sociales, asociado a la religión Hindú. Nadie puede ascender de casta en esa "vida". Tiene mucho que ver con la reencarnación. ¿Me equivoco?

- Para nada, mejor explicado imposible -contestó Pat, con una sonrisa-; bueno, yo pertenecía a la casta "kshatriya", una por debajo de la necesaria, y encima, era chica. Diré que la India es un país hermoso…, pero muy machista. Mi madre sabía que tenía aptitud para la magia e intentó por todos los medios de hacerme quedar en alguna escuela, pero no pudo. Lo prohibía la ley.

- Es bastante injusto. –comentó Luna, ya con la revista en las piernas, e interesada en la conversación.

- Mucho. Imagina lo que significa tener que cortarte el pelo, fingir que eres un chico y que perteneces a una casta superior a la tuya. Es lo que hacen muchas chicas, hasta que la situación se hace insostenible para ellas. Para mí duró un año. Estudié primer año en el _Instituto Ganesha de Magia y Hechicería._ Por suerte, a esa edad aún no se nota demasiado la diferencia entre un chico y una chica.

- ¿Y cómo saliste de ese lugar? –preguntó Ginny, ya convencida del valor de Pat como persona.

- Mi madre era viuda. Se casó con un _muggle_ británico llamado Robbie Henderson, mi padrastro, ya saben, y nos vinimos a Inglaterra. Me cambié el nombre, para pasar inadvertida y entré a Humstall.

- ¿Cómo te llamabas? O mejor, ¿cómo te llamas realmente? –preguntó Ron.

- Djilah. ¡Pero pueden decirme Dil, si quieren! ¡Para ustedes es impronunciable! -exclamó, recuperando su habitual buen humor. Había estado terriblemente seria durante todo el relato, pero ahora había entrado en confianza con los chicos.- Antes de bajar del tren... les rogaría que no le dijesen a nadie. Prefiero contarlo yo, y a quien yo decida. No tengo nada contra el resto de la tropa, pero está, por ejemplo Franz Sellers, muy compañero de nosotros, pero es un chico insoportable, cínico, detestable y estúpido… -se detuvo, como si pensara que había dicho demasiado-. Y también Jean Duboix, que era prefecto allá, y no haría nada contra las normas así su vida dependiera de ello, aunque no lo parezca.

- ¿Y tú cómo prefieres que te llamemos, Dil o Pat? –preguntó Harry, mientras buscaba su túnica del colegio en su baúl.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo que ustedes elijan!

- Bueno –interrumpió Hermione-. Ya deberían irse cambiando, estamos a punto de llegar. ¡Nos vemos al bajar!

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_Luego de llegar a Hogsmeade y entrar al castillo, se relata el banquete de bienvenida, la selección de los nuevos estudiantes y algunas sorpresas en la plantilla de profesores.

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Iron Maiden (Bruce Dickinson): **"Revelations", **editado en el álbum "Piece of Mind", 1983 © Iron Maiden Holdings; disponible en: watch?v=NAq0rL8E4hM

**Buenas tardes de Viernes desde Valencia, Venezuela! **No pude actualizar cuando correspondía porque mi computadora personal estuvo fastidiándome toda la tarde y noche venezolana... Pero ya está un nuevo capítulo, el cual nos presenta algunos de los muchos OC creados por "Daniela Lynx" en su fic "La Orden del Fenix (alterno)", y a quien agradezco que no me lance un Cruciatus por tomarlos prestado... También debo agradecer a todos aquellos que leen esta aventura, quienes la siguen y tienen entre sus favoritos, y sobre todo quienes me reclaman que actualice rápido (se nota que no leyeron el primer capítulo, donde comenté que actualizaría todos los jueves...), sólo espero que les siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora. Déjenmelo saber, en ese cuadrito de abajo, sus reviews serán bien recibidos!


	15. Gloria, Majestad, Unidad

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 15:

**Gloria, Majestad, Unidad (2)**

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, ya todos se habían puesto sus túnicas, Pat y Alex las que usaban en Humstall, negras con vivos rojos en el cuello y las mangas, _'nos dijeron que usáramos las nuestras al llegar, que ya mañana podíamos usar las de Hogwarts', _mencionó Pat.

Al bajar del tren, oyeron la poderosa voz de Hagrid llamando:

– Vamos, los de primero, y los de Humstall por este lado, ¡rápido, no se retrasen! –Pero cuando vio a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione acercarse, les abrazó, rodeando a los cuatro con sus enormes brazos, y diciéndoles–. Pensaban que no venían ¿eh?

– Por supuesto, pero estamos contentos de regresar –comentó Harry, mientras los demás asentían.

– Bueno, hoy me toca llevar más gente, así que me tengo que apurar –les despidió, sacudiendo las manos, y volvió a llamar–: Vamos, los de primer año, y los de Humstall, ¡por este lado, no se queden!

– ¡Nos vemos en el castillo! –les dijo Harry a Pat y Alex, quienes se acercaban a Hagrid, impresionados por el tamaño del semigigante.

Los chicos abordaron un carruaje, tirado por un _Threstal, _el cual sorprendió a Hermione y Ron, quienes no lo habían visto en quinto año, cuando Harry se los intentó mostrar.

– ¿Qué es eso que lleva el carruaje? –dijo Ron, con la boca abierta de la impresión.

– Un _Threstal, _Ron, el que siempre traté de mostrarte… Ya lo puedes ver porque vistes morir a alguien –respondió Harry.

– ¿Vistes?, tú también estás tan cuerdo como yo –indicó Luna, desde el interior del carruaje.

El recorrido en el carruaje fue tranquilo, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione intentaban suponer cuales sensaciones vivirían los alumnos de Humstall al momento de ver por primera vez el impresionante perfil del castillo desde el lago, y recordando sus propias experiencias.

* * *

Al llegar al castillo, notaron que aún no estaba totalmente restaurado, pues las grandes puertas principales no estaban instaladas, además que en muchos bloques de piedra se notaban estallidos de explosiones mágicas, posiblemente maldiciones que quedaron marcadas en las paredes.

Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron al gran salón, inmediatamente surgió un aplauso sostenido por todos los estudiantes, excepción hecha de algunos Slytherin, que Harry notó lo veían con mala cara. Al girar el rostro hacia la mesa de los profesores, notó a la profesora McGonagall sentada en el puesto del director, el puesto del profesor Flitwick ocupado por una profesora desconocida, al profesor Slughorn, de Pociones, las profesoras Sprout, de Herbología, Trelawney, de Adivinación, Sinistra, de Astronomía, y en el asiento reservado generalmente al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a…

– ¿Viktor Krum? –preguntó Ron, detallando la mesa–. ¿Viktor Krum profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

– No es de extrañar –comentó Hermione, como si no le diera gran importancia–. Recuerda que en Durmstrang se le da mucha importancia al estudio de las Artes Oscuras, debe conocer mucha información.

– Sí, pero yo me lo imaginaba jugando en un equipo profesional de _quiddith _–planteó Ron, mientras se sentaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, saludando a diestra y siniestra–. Como es la imagen de la nueva marca de escobas de competencia…

Justo en ese momento se levanto la profesora McGonagall, y se dirigió a los asistentes:

– Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –inició su discurso con voz firme aunque agotada–. La hermosa institución creada por los cuatro magos más importantes de Inglaterra, los recibe hoy, más fuerte, más firme, más unida… –fue interrumpida por una salva de aplausos, que espontáneamente surgió de entre los estudiantes–. En Mayo, la maldad, la intolerancia y la venganza intentaron destruir lo que el mundo mágico ha conocido y respetado por más de diez siglos, pero un enorme grupo de magos, entre ellos nuestros estudiantes, defendieron el castillo, la libertad y la fe en el futuro, aún a un costo enorme, muchas vidas perdidas, de magos y brujas valiosos, y de alumnos que, aún arriesgando sus vidas, quisieron defender lo que creían… –otra salva de aplausos interrumpió a McGonagall, quien suspiró, y continuó–: Hoy, podemos decir que Hogwarts se levanta nuevamente, altiva, firme y dispuesta a recibir a todos aquellos que requieran de un refugio. Por eso me honra anunciarles que recibiremos este año a los estudiantes de la "Escuela Humstall de Estudios Mágicos", cuya sede fue destruida en su totalidad por los mismos que atentaron contra nuestro colegio y los institutos hermanos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang –un rumor se elevó desde las mesas de los estudiantes, que fue rápidamente ahogada por la directora–. A continuación haremos la selección de nuestros alumnos de primer año, e inmediatamente después la de nuestros huéspedes, a los cuales espero recibamos con los brazos abiertos, como hubiera sido el deseo de nuestro querido Director, Albus Dumbledore –otra salva de aplausos se extendió por el comedor cuando la profesora se sentó. En ese momento entró Hagrid por la puerta del fondo, su entrada habitual luego de dejar a los estudiantes de primer año, y este año a los de Humstall, con el director asistente.

Casi al mismo tiempo, entró por la puerta principal del Gran Salón el profesor Flitwick, junto a una larga fila de asustados niños de primer año, seguidos por los estudiantes de Humstall, los cuales llamaron la atención de todos en el salón, por ser un grupo vestido de distinta forma, y cubrir todos los cursos; al pasar al lado de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, Pat les hizo un saludo.

– Bueno, jóvenes –dijo a los estudiantes el profesor Flitwick, luego de colocar el taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador encima de él–. Oigamos que nos dice el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y luego, los asignaremos a sus respectivas casas.

El Sombrero Seleccionador, se sacudió, abrió una ranura como si fuera una boca y comenzó su canción:

_De entre todos los colegios_

_Uno fue fundado_

_Por cuatro magos poderosos_

_De épocas remotas._

_Cada uno consideraba_

_Actitudes diferentes_

_Las esenciales características_

_A escoger del alumnado._

_A Gryffindor le interesaba_

_Que poseyeran lealtad y valentía_

_Tal, que nunca fallara_

_Por difícil que todo fuera._

_Para Ravenclaw lo principal_

_Era el conocimiento, la disposición a aprender_

_La visión de conjunto que analiza_

_Cada movimiento antes de actuar._

_Para Hufflepuff lo básico_

_Era poner esfuerzo y energía_

_En todo lo que se hiciera,_

_Quitando obstáculos del camino._

_Para Slytherin lo fundamental en sus pupilos_

_Era su astucia, su sagacidad_

_Pues recurrían a cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_Por mucho tiempo fue así,_

_Pero pareció que esto llegaba a su fin,_

_Cuando __**la marcha de la venganza (3)**_

_Atacó este viejo castillo._

_Luego de la gran batalla_

_que por poco destruye_

_la herencia de diez siglos_

_que los Cuatro nos dejaron,_

_Hemos vuelto a nacer,_

_Y recibimos a aquellos que_

_Por __**la maldad que hicieron algunos (4)**_

_Han quedado sin hogar._

_Ellos también tienen virtudes_

_Que yo sabré discernir_

_Y las cuatro casas de Hogwarts,_

_Con hijos de Humstall se llenarán,_

_Para unirse y crecer_

_Con gloria, majestad y unidad,_

_Manteniendo en alto el ideal_

_De nuestros cuatro fundadores._

_¡Ponme en tu cabeza!_

_¡Pues no hay nada que no vea!_

_Yo sabré decirte_

_A que casa pertenecer._

El sombrero terminó su canción y el salón estalló en aplausos. Los chicos nuevos aplaudieron también. Ron le comentó a Harry:

– ¡Wow!, el Sombrero se lució, ¿no? Como que sabía que venían los de Humstall.

– Seguramente, acuérdate que él está en el despacho del director

– De la directora, Harry –le rectificó Hermione.

– Muy bien –dijo el profesor Flitwick–. Comencemos con la selección. Cuando yo llame a alguno de ustedes, pasará, se colocará el sombrero y él le anunciará a cual casa pertenecerá. ¡Comencemos! ¡Abberley, Roland!

Un chiquillo, de cabello castaño oscuro, y bastante nervioso, se acercó al taburete, al sentarse y serle colocado el Sombrero Seleccionador, éste le tapó casi completamente la cara, lo que le causó risa a Ron. El Sombrero, luego de unos segundos lo envió a Ravenclaw. Así ocurrió durante unos veinte minutos, en los cuales la nueva generación de primer año entregó cinco alumnos a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, tres a Hufflepuff y cuatro más a Slytherin. Luego de ellos, comenzó la selección de los estudiantes provenientes de Humstall.

– Arelquind, Karen –una pequeña de pelo oscuro y rizado se acercó temerosa al taburete. Se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador, que luego de treinta segundos gritó:

– ¡Gryffindor! –Los antiguos Gryffindor se levantaron a saludarla. Fueron pasando varios chicos y chicas de primero y al final:

– Saline, Vicktory –La última de los de primero; otra pequeña, de ojos fríos y cabello rubio se acercó al taburete.

– ¡Slytherin!

Y así continuó, como por dos horas más. Cada vez que alguien más llegaba a una de las casas, se paraban a recibirlo, lo aplaudían y lo invitaban a sentarse a la mesa. Hasta que llegó la hora de los de séptimo:

– Austen, Paul –el sombrero tardó un rato en decidirse. Finalmente, gritó:

– ¡Gryffindor!

Harry se levantó a saludarlo, como todos.

– Duboix, Jean

– ¡Ravenclaw!

– Fenton, Joan

– ¡Ravenclaw!

– Aquí debería venir Pat –susurró Hermione. Sin embargo, el profesor Flitwick leyó, con cierta dificultad:

– Sadjib, Djilah –ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros de Humstall, fue Pat la que se acercó. Muy poco después de que el sombrero tocara su cabeza gritó:

– ¡Gryffindor!

Pat se fue a sentar contenta, mientras Harry y los demás la aplaudían:

– ¡Genial! –exclamó– ¡Siempre quise estar aquí, y ahora encima, con ustedes!

– Te felicito –le dijo Hermione, riendo también–, pero insistimos, ¿Cómo tenemos que llamarte?

– Dil está bien para mí. Pero también Pat, creo que me acostumbré.

La selección continuaba, con los siguientes estudiantes:

– Scott, Alex

– ¡Hufflepuff!

– Sellers, Franz

– ¡Slytherin!

La ex pandilla de Draco Malfoy, quien no había llegado en el expreso, aplaudió con fuerza. Franz era el único chico de séptimo que iría a Slytherin.

– Woolvey, Anne

– ¡Hufflepuff!

Con Piotr Zabriski (¡Ravenclaw!), la ceremonia de selección concluyó para todos. En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall se dirigió nuevamente a los alumnos, incluyendo los recién incorporados:

– Me voy a tomar unos minutos para anunciar las nuevas incorporaciones a la plantilla docente: el profesor Viktor Krum asume la cátedra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo que le deseamos el mayor de los éxitos.

Los rumores arreciaron al mismo tiempo que los aplausos, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes reconocieron a Krum, algo más delgado, y con algunas cicatrices.

– Vaya, Viktor como que no tuvo mucho descanso, miren lo demacrado que está –comentó Ron.

– Para la cátedra de Transformaciones, la cual cedo por haber asumido la dirección del colegio, tengo el placer de presentarles a la profesora Laura Polly, proveniente de la Escuela Humstall de Estudios Mágicos, quien asume a su vez la jefatura de la casa de Gryffindor, al menos por este año.

Una lluvia de aplausos siguió este anuncio, cuando la profesora desconocida se levantó del asiento que tradicionalmente era de Flitwick, y pudieron detallarla, siendo una profesora relativamente joven, con rostro alegre y mirada aguileña. Harry comentó a los chicos y a Pat (o Dil):

– Espero que mantenga en alto el listón de la profesora McGonagall.

– Yo también –ratificó Hermione.

– Finalmente, es importante que les recuerde a los estudiantes que el Bosque Prohibido está vedado para los estudiantes, además que el señor Filch, nuestro conserje, posee en su oficina la lista de los objetos mágicos que no pueden poseer. Recuerden todos que aún se van a llevar a cabo reparaciones en el castillo, por lo que pueden encontrarse áreas inaccesibles. Los entrenamientos de _quidditch _inician en dos semanas, cada capitán del equipo de su casa sabrá cuales son los puestos vacantes, y programará las prácticas correspondientes. Ahora, tengan buen provecho.

Al sentarse, inmediatamente se llenaron los platos y bandejas de las múltiples exquisiteces preparadas por los elfos domésticos. Luego de comer hasta hartarse, aunque Ron parecía no llegar a satisfacerse, lo que molestó a Hermione, salieron las diversas casas, guiadas por los prefectos y Premios Anuales, en el caso de Gryffindor, por Ron y Hermione, quienes guiaron a los estudiantes mientras comentaban las curiosidades del castillo.

Hermione, muy en su papel de Premio Anual, condujo a los nuevos chicos a la Sala Común:

- Bueno, chicos: esta es nuestra Sala Común. Recuerden que la contraseña _("Claroscuro Corintio")_ es secreta, y que no deberán dársela a nadie de otra casa. Ahora, los dormitorios de las chicas están por la escalera de la izquierda y los de los chicos, por la escalera de la derecha. Deben irse a la habitación con el letrero del curso correspondiente, por favor.

Harry (luego de despedirse de Ginny con un beso rápido en los labios), Ron (con una acción similar con Hermione), Neville, Seamus, Dean y Paul Austen entraron a la habitación correspondiente a los estudiantes de séptimo, la cual vieron más amplia, y a su vez más ocupada, pues a las cinco camas tradicionales se le sumaba la de Paul.

Harry se cambió la túnica por una pijama, se entretuvo comentando sobre la restauración de Hogwarts con los demás compañeros de cuarto, y casi dos horas después, vencidos por el sueño, decidieron irse a dormir, esperando, como les comentó, _"que este año sea más tranquilo, sin amenazas, dragones o mortífagos"._

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_Al siguiente día, Harry y Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Dil (o Pat), reciben los horarios de clase, y noticias interesantes; y aprovechando una hora libre, se revela más información sobre lo vivido en mayo, y quienes son los estudiantes de Humstall con quienes compartirán clase en 7°.

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Manowar (Joey DeMaio): **"Glory, Majesty, Unity", **editado en el álbum "God of War", de 2007 © Manowar (La narración "Glory, Majesty, Unity" es una variante de "The Warriors Prayer" (Joey DeMaio), del disco "Kings Of Metal" (1988) de Manowar, y está narrado por la misma voz.) Disponible en: watch?v=26TvkEFICoA

(3) Manowar (Joey DeMaio): **"March for Revenge (by the Soldiers of Death)", **editado en el álbum "Into Glory Ride", de 1983 © Manowar. Disponible en watch?v=XPr7alrwfz8

(4) Iron Maiden (Adrian Smith, Bruce Dickinson, Steve Harris): **"The Evil that Men Do", **editado en el álbum "Seventh Son of a Seventh Son", de 1988 © Iron Maiden Holdings. Disponible en: watch?v=HSOQzk842LQ

_**Buenas tardes desde Valencia, Venezuela!**_Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que compensa un poco los anteriores, que fueron algo cortos, y que trae muchos personajes nuevos, cortesía de "Daniela Lynx"... Quiero agradecer el apoyo de quienes han seleccionado esta historia entre sus favoritos, quienes la siguen y comentan, y a quienes, anónimamente, curiosean este relato, y a quienes invito a dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias en el cuadrito de abajo... Salud y saludos!


	16. Corre a las Colinas

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 16:

**Corre a las Colinas (2)**

Al siguiente día, con ánimos renovados, Harry y Ron se reunieron en la sala común con Hermione, Ginny y Dil (o Pat), para dirigirse al gran comedor a desayunar y esperar que la profesora Polly, la nueva jefa de la casa Gryffindor, les entregara los horarios de clases. Mientras bajaban, Harry intentaba recordar cómo había quedado el equipo de _quidditch _de la casa luego de su sexto año, pues debía planificar las pruebas:

–Muy bien, ¿qué nos hace falta en el equipo? Ron es el guardián, Ginny y Dean son cazadores, pero no me gusta el estilo de él, faltarían dos, y los golpeadores, Peakes y Cotes salieron del colegio, tendré que buscar un buen par…

–Recuerda que tenemos buscador –le indicó Ginny, a lo que Harry, aún aislado en sus pensamientos, respondió tontamente:

–¿Y tú?, ¿No eres la buscadora?

–Tonto, ¡lo soy cuando _tú _no eres el buscador! –le dijo golpeándole el hombro, lo que provocó un estallido de risas.

–Yo puedo jugar, soy buena cazadora. Recuerda que te dije que en Humstall jugábamos. Pero entonces… ¡auch! –Dil acababa de meter el pie en uno de los escalones con trampa, que todos habían esquivado por saber donde estaba ubicado–. Eh… ¿alguien me ayuda a salir de aquí?

–¡Claro! –contestó Ginny, subiendo las escaleras de regreso–. Necesitas comenzar a conocer el castillo –Cogió a Dil por los brazos y la sacó, ayudada por Ron.

–Gracias. ¡Creo que nunca me podré acostumbrar aquí! –comentó Dil, riendo, algo adolorida.

–De hecho –comentó Ron-, creo que los únicos que llegaron a conocer perfectamente el castillo fueron "Los Merodeadores": tu papá, Harry; Sirius, Lupin y la rata de Pettigrew, y mis hermanos, George y Fred, descanse en paz…

* * *

Llegaron al comedor a desayunar. Al sentarse, se les acercó _Nick Casi Decapitado, _el fantasma residente de Gryffindor.

–¡Buenos días, jóvenes! –saludó alegre, mientras se ubicaba al lado de Ron–. Bienvenida, joven dama –le dijo a Dil, quien se sorprendió.

–Gracias…

–Ah, Dil, el es _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, _aunque todos lo llamamos _Nick Casi Decapitado… _–dijo Ron, intentando ser caballeroso.

–Preferiría _Sir Nicholas… _–mencionó algo molesto.

–Disculpe, _Sir Nicholas_ –preguntó Dil, interrumpiendo–. Pero… ¿Cómo es eso de _casi decapitado?_

En ese momento Harry recordó el momento en que Seamus le hizo la misma pregunta en primer año, y esperó ver el mismo espectáculo:

–Por esto –_Nick casi decapitado _se haló el cabello y se intentó separar la cabeza, que quedó unida a su cuerpo por apenas unos tres centímetros de piel y músculos, lo que sorprendió a Dil. Luego de acomodarse el cuello y la gorguera, continuó–: Una sentencia de muerte ejecutada con una detestable hacha mal afilada…

–_Sir Nicholas_ –interrumpió Hermione–. ¿Por qué ustedes los fantasmas no estuvieron anoche en el banquete de inicio?

–Ah, mi joven dama, nos reunimos todos, el _Barón Sanguinario, _el _Fraile Gordo, _la _Dama Gris, Myrtle _y algunos otros, incluyéndome, para decidir que íbamos a hacer en esta nueva etapa del castillo con nuestro insolente _Peeves_, y la discusión nos llevó más tiempo que el que esperábamos.

–¿Y que decidieron? –preguntó Ron, interesado.

–Quedamos en lo mismo de siempre: el _Fraile Gordo _sugiriendo darle una oportunidad de enmienda, el _Barón _esperando castigarlo, y la _Dama Gris _apartada, sin querer tomar parte… Finalmente, consideramos que lo mejor es esperar que la nueva directora tome acciones al respecto –en ese momento _Nick, _que estaba mirando la puerta del comedor, vio a la profesora Polly conversando con Seamus y Dean, por lo que dijo–. Creo que ya vienen a entregarles sus horarios… Les deseo los mayores éxitos –y se despidió, flotando lentamente hasta traspasar la pared detrás de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

En ese momento, la profesora Polly se separó de los chicos y se acercó al grupo de Harry, quien notó que era realmente una profesora joven (para los estándares del grupo de docentes de Hogwarts, pues no debía pasar los treinta y ocho o cuarenta años).

–Hola, Pat, chicos, soy la profesora Laura Polly, su jefe de casa, y profesora de Transformaciones. A ver, ¿Quiénes están aquí? Ajá… Harry Potter –mencionó el nombre de forma casi descuidada, pero al recapitular, levantó sus ojos del pergamino del horario y vio el rostro de Harry–. Harry… Por fin tengo el placer de conocerte en persona –le dijo mientras fijaba su vista en sus ojos y luego en su cicatriz–. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tus padres mientras estudiamos en Hogwarts, yo también soy Gryffindor, y me llevaban un par de cursos… Tu padre y sus amigos, ellos eran geniales, y tu mamá me ayudó mucho en Pociones. Tienes mucho de ellos, especialmente los ojos de tu madre.

–Gracias, profesora, y bienvenida –respondió Harry, algo impactado.

–Gracias a ustedes por recibirnos… Muy bien, vas a cursar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Pociones y Adivinación, ¿no?

–Todas esas, menos Adivinación, creo que ya sé lo suficiente de esa materia –respondió Harry, viendo a Ron contener la risa, pues a ninguno de los dos les convencía aún la profesora Trelawney.

–Ah –recordó la profesora, mientras marcaba en el pergamino el horario de Harry–, los profesores de las diversas materias van a seleccionar un estudiante de séptimo para que sean "Asistentes docentes", y creo que el profesor Krum te pidió específicamente a ti, Harry.

–¿Cómo es eso, profesora Polly? ¿"Asistentes docentes"? –preguntó Dil extrañada, adelantándose a Hermione, quien tenía rostro de estar igualmente intrigada.

–Sí, Pat, el alumno seleccionado podrá ayudar al profesor en las actividades prácticas de sus asignaturas, y creo –dirigiéndose nuevamente a Harry–, que el profesor Krum te seleccionó por tus conocimientos y experiencia, Harry.

–Bueno… –dijo Harry sin convencimiento, mientras tomaba su horario. A Ron le correspondió el mismo horario, mientras que a Hermione le tocó un horario repleto, con Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Herbología, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas y Pociones. La profesora Polly le dijo:

–La profesora McGonagall me ha dado muy buenas referencias de tus calificaciones y me sugirió que te aceptara como mi "asistente docente" en Transformaciones.

–Wow, gracias, profesora Polly –comentó Hermione, sonrojándose.

–De nada, Granger… Pat, o Djilab… ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste tu nombre real? Bueno, eso no importa… Tú vas a cursar Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Herbología, Runas Antiguas y Pociones, ¿no? Fueron las materias que cursaste en sexto.

–Sí, profesora Polly, cursaré esas… –le dijo, sumamente apenada por la situación de su nombre–. Yo después hablo con usted en privado.

–Tranquila, Pat. Le sugeriré al profesor Slughorn que te seleccione como su "asistente docente" en Pociones; en Humstall siempre destacaste en esa área.

–Gracias, profesora.

La profesora revisó el horario con Ginny, y luego de confirmar que iba a cursar las mismas materias de Harry y Ron, pero en sexto, se despidió, acercándose a Neville, quien conversaba con Parvati, Lavender (quien aún tenía una mirada triste) y con Hannah, quien estaba de espaldas a la mesa de Hufflepuff, viendo a los chicos.

En ese momento, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dil revisaron su horario. Ahí notaron que tendrían una hora libre, antes de entrar a Herbología, clase doble con Hufflepuff y luego del almuerzo, Transformaciones doble y las chicas una hora de Runas Antiguas, pues los chicos se liberaban de Adivinación. Ron les dijo, mientras veía a Ginny salir a su primera clase:

–¿Qué tal si le enseñamos a Dil el campo de _quidditch, _mientras se hace la hora de ir a Herbología?

–Sí, me gusta la idea –dijo Dil, con la alegría de poder ver el campo.

–Y así nos cuentas qué pasó en Humstall cuando lo atacaron –dijo Harry, mientras guardaba su horario en su bolso y se levantaban.

* * *

Al acercarse al campo de _quidditch, _notaron que, aunque los trabajos estaban bastante adelantados, aún no se habían reparado por completo los destrozos hechos en el ataque de Voldemort y sus huestes. Por ello, Harry comentó gravemente:

–Las reparaciones del campo no están listas…

–Vamos hacia el lago –sugirió Dil, emocionada por este primer recorrido–. ¿Es verdad que hay un calamar gigante en él?

–Y otras criaturas submarinas… –Harry recordó la respuesta que le dio Myrtle _la llorona _cuando intentaba descubrir la clave de la segunda prueba del _Torneo de los Tres Magos._

Caminaron hacia el lago, y sentándose cómodamente alrededor de Dil, comenzaron a conversar, o mejor sería decir interrogarla:

–Cuéntanos, Dil, ¿cómo hicieron en Humstall cuando atacaron los mortífagos?

–Verás, eso fue… –se concentró, recordando los detalles–, sí, fue el dos de mayo, creo que el mismo día del ataque a Hogwarts; esa noche llegó una banda de partidarios a _Ustedes-Saben-Quien,_ entre ellos, tres gigantes, un enorme ejercito de dementores y montones de mortífagos –Dil hacía su relato hablando rápidamente, sin mirar directamente a alguno del grupo–, Y saquearon la ciudad, asesinando a mucha gente, destruyéndolo todo… ya saben, lo habitual… –agregó con gesto de fastidio–. Luego que nos enteramos, la profesora Polly, nuestra directora, intentó comunicarse con Hogwarts antes que llegaran a nuestro castillo, pero no recibió respuesta, y nos tocó defendernos a capa y espada, muchos estábamos asustados… Cuando llegaron, atacaron con todo lo que tenían, rompieron las defensas mágicas y entraron.

–Wow –sólo pudo exclamar Ron, pálido.

–Sí –continuó Dil, con tono grave–. Ahí nos atrincheramos en el comedor, y cuando vimos que no resistiríamos, nos hicieron salir por un pasadizo secreto que nos permitió llegar al río, y ahí vimos cómo esa banda de malnacidos destruía nuestra escuela. –terminó de decir eso y ocultó su rostro, llorando amargamente. Hermione, impactada, sólo atinó a pasarle la mano por el hombro, diciéndole:

–Pero ya están acá, y van a estar mucho mejor.

–Lo sé, Hermione, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en los profesores y compañeros que murieron para que nosotros lográramos huir… –le dijo, descubriéndose la cara, surcada por lágrimas–. Bueno, como pudimos corrimos, y llegamos a una pequeña colina que hay a unos dos kilómetros del castillo, la profesora Polly convirtió una roca en traslador, y nos sacó hacia la playa de Shell Cottage, y de ahí, como pudimos, fuimos enviados a nuestras casas.

–Vaya –comentó Ron, aún impactado, viendo a Harry reflexionar lo descrito por Dil–. Estuvieron cerca de la casa de mi hermano…

–Pero no me explico por qué atacar una escuela pequeña, cuando Voldemort me quería a mí y estaba acá en Hogwarts… –habló Harry, reflexivo–. Y de paso atacar al mismo tiempo Durmstrang y Beauxbatons… ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Eliminar a una nueva generación de magos y brujas? No tiene lógica.

–Harry, no te mates pensando en eso, _Quien-tú-sabes _hacía las cosas porque le provocaba, y punto, sin lógica, o al menos no usaba _nuestra_ lógica –terció Hermione, al ver que Dil se había calmado.

–Bueno, eso es verdad… –reconoció Harry, más tranquilo. Luego le preguntó a Dil–: ¿Y cómo son tus compañeros de séptimo?

–Bueno –comenzó Dil, más calmada–. Jean Duboix, el que era nuestro prefecto, venía de Beauxbatons, donde lo expulsaron por _no-se-cual-rollo_ con los elfos domésticos. Él siempre dice que no fue culpa de él, que lo metieron en eso.

–¿Qué habrá hecho? –se preguntó Hermione, en voz alta, y tanto Harry como Ron temblaron con la posibilidad de revivir el tema _P.E.D.D.O._

–No sé –respondió Dil-. Dicen que fue una revuelta de los elfos domésticos que él provocó, pero él sostiene que es inocente. Alex, ustedes lo conocieron en el tren, es bastante humilde como persona, muy sencillo…

–Muy Hufflepuff –terció Ron.

–Sí, muy Hufflepuff… Joan Fenton es inteligentísima, muy callada, pero es medio arrogante… Franz Sellers es el peor ser que he conocido, insoportable, se cree lo mejor del colegio…

–Por eso quedó en Slytherin, me imagino que será el nuevo Malfoy –comentó Hermione con voz grave.

–Sí… Paul Austen es un caballero, muy solidario y de vez en cuanto se inventa algunas cosas locas, pero es extraordinario en Encantamientos. Anne Woolvey es muy como Alex, sencilla, sabe bastante de Herbología, y Piotr Zabriski, creo que es de familia rusa, y está muy claro en Adivinación, a veces mete miedo, de hecho, él fue el que nos dijo que percibía que muchos estaban en peligro, a la hora de la cena del día del ataque… –recordó Dil–. Incluso, como le gusta bromear mucho, pensábamos que estaba en uno de sus chistes, hasta que en la noche nos dimos cuenta del ataque.

–Vaya… –reflexionó Harry, viendo el reloj–. Regresemos, ya casi va a ser hora de entrar a Herbología.

–Sí, vamos, y que comience la verdadera acción –contestó Dil, más animada.

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: **_Las primeras clases le demuestran al grupo de 7° que las cosas estarán muy duras este año, además de una sorprendente Dil, que exhibe algo de sus capacidades.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Iron Maiden (Steve Harris): **"Run to the Hills", **editado en el álbum "The Number of the Beast", de 1982 © Iron Maiden Holdings, disponible en: watch?v=j9OAfOwTZaU

_**Buenas tardes desde Valencia, Venezuela!**_Como es usual, les traigo el capítulo correspondiente a esta semana, un capítulo donde ampliamos más sobre los personajes que se incorporan, cortesía de "Daniela Lynx" (a quien agradezco que no me crucifique por lo que hice), y sobre lo que ocurrió el 2 de mayo... Agradezco también a quienes siguen, tienen de favorito o comentan esta "locura", de verdad gracias! Y si quieren comentar, el cuadrito de abajo les espera! Salud y saludos!


	17. Nosotros, que no somos como los Otros

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 17:

**Nosotros, que no somos como los Otros (2)**

La profesora Sprout los estaba esperando a la puerta del Invernadero 4, lo que sorprendió a muchos de los estudiantes, pues en ese invernadero es donde se cultivan las plantas más peligrosas y complicadas de manejar, lo que hizo decir a Hermione:

–Este año si vamos a trabajar en serio.

–Buenos días, alumnos de séptimo –saludó la profesora Sprout cuando vio que los grupos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff estaban completos. Al recibir la respuesta, continuó–: Hoy comenzaremos el estudio de las plantas más interesantes, las que les permitirán obtener excelentes resultados en su ÉXTASIS…

–Ahí vamos con la presión –comentó Ron por lo bajo a Harry, quien asintió en silencio.

–Como las actividades van a ser muy complicadas para ustedes este año, necesitaré un "asistente docente", y no me equivoco al seleccionar al que considero, aparte de la señorita Granger, el mejor en la materia… Señor Longbottom, acérquese.

Neville se movió lentamente, tan colorado como el humo de su vieja _Recordadora, _hasta colocarse al lado de la profesora y saludar tímidamente.

–Tranquilo, Neville –le dijo la profesora Sprout, sonriendo y sacudiendo su viejo sombrero lleno de tierra–. Tú me vas a ayudar en algunas cosas, a corregir algunas prácticas, para que te vayas acostumbrando al trabajo de profesor… Muy bien –se dirigió luego al grupo de estudiantes–, quiero que todos se coloquen sus guantes de piel de dragón, porque hoy trabajaremos con una especie muy peligrosa…

* * *

Y realmente fue así, la sesión doble de Herbología hizo sudar cántaros a los estudiantes, pues las plantas con las que trabajaron eran realmente agresivas, mucho más que las _Tentáculas. _Cuando terminó la hora, todos, incluyendo a Neville, estaban llenos de raspones, pegotes de tierra y excremento de dragón, y sudor, por lo que corrieron a los respectivos baños, a asearse para almorzar.

–¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –dijo Ron mientras se lavaba la cara ruidosamente–. Si eso fue con Herbología, no me imagino que nos vendrá en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras o Transformaciones.

–Bueno –respondió Harry, sacudiendo su capa protectora y tratando de doblarla–. Después de almorzar veremos que nos viene… Te voy a decir algo, Dil sabe, y sabe bastante, salvó a Scott y a Ernie de que su planta los ahorcara, ni siquiera Neville lo había visto venir.

–No me dio tiempo de reaccionar –respondió Neville desde uno de los cubículos–, estaba ayudando a Hannah y Susan Bones cuando oí el movimiento al lado, cuando me di vuelta, ya Dil estaba ayudándolos.

–Bueno, tienes tus intereses ahí, ¿no? –dijo Ron entre risas, lo que hizo que Neville, quien ya estaba al lado de ellos, volviera a sonrojarse.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al comedor, ya Hermione, Dil, Parvati y algunas chicas más estaban almorzando, por lo que Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean (con un feo corte en la barbilla, por lo que tuvo que pasar primero por la enfermería, y entró al comedor después de ser curado), y Paul Austen se ubicaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, alrededor de las chicas. Harry no pudo resistirse y le preguntó a Dil:

–Dil, ¿cómo hiciste para llegar de donde estabas trabajando con Parvati, al lado de nosotros –señalándose a sí mismo y a Ron–, hasta donde estaban Scott y Ernie, al otro lado del invernadero, tan rápido, sin tropezarte o enredarte con los demás?

–Ah, Harry –intentó evadir la pregunta, pero al notar que todos la veían con interés, respondió–. Todos estaban tan concentrados en evitar que sus propias plantas los atacaran que no vieron que yo ya tenía controlada la mía, y pude ir a ayudarlos… Yo ya conocía esa planta, es muy usada en la India.

–Mmmm, ok… –contestó Harry, poco convencido–. Bueno, almorcemos, porque toca Transformaciones dobles, y esta clase me dejó hambriento y cansado.

Se concentraron en almorzar, aunque Harry seguía pensando en lo que Dil le había comentado. Ginny, quien se había sentado al lado de Harry, le preguntó:

–Hola, ¿cómo les fue en la primera clase?... –pero al no recibir respuesta, se inclinó hacia Harry, notando su rostro concentrado, y le preguntó directamente–: Harry, ¿pasó algo?

–No, Ginny, fue una clase muy dura.

* * *

No se imaginaban que la siguiente clase, Transformaciones, iba a ser igualmente dura. La profesora Polly, a pesar de su juventud, manejaba extraordinariamente bien los hechizos de transformación, realizando una demostración de los hechizos combinados más complejos que los chicos hubieran visto jamás, incluyendo los que habían tenido clase el año anterior.

–Muchachos –comentó la profesora Polly, luego de revertir el hechizo que había convertido todas las mesas del salón en perros, los cuales le parecieron a Harry extrañamente parecidos al disfraz de animago de su difunto padrino Sirius–, ustedes serán capaces de hacer que varias cosas se transformen al mismo tiempo, sólo si ustedes se enfocan y visualizan el resultado que desean; es exactamente igual que transformar un solo objeto, pero con varios, requiere concentración y confianza en sus habilidades. Por lo pronto, y necesito la ayuda de la señorita Granger, mi "asistente docente", van a trabajar intentando transformar estos pares de ratones en zapatillas, colóquense en parejas y cada uno, en su oportunidad, intentará hacer el hechizo combinado… ¡Vamos!

Luego que cada pareja tomara una jaula con su respectivo par de ratones, se dispusieron a intentar el hechizo. Hermione y Dil lograron, cada una a su momento, convertir su par en simpáticas zapatillas de ballet; Harry, sudando nuevamente, logró convertir su par en zapatos deportivos, aunque a uno de ellos se le notaban los bigotes, mientras que Ron, en su momento, logró que sus zapatos quedaran bastante enteros, aunque con colas; Seamus, cumpliendo su característica atracción por el fuego, casi quema a los ratones, mientras que Dean estuvo a punto de ahogarlos al apagar el incendio provocado por Seamus; Paul, quien trabajaba con Parvati, logró transformar sus ratas en zapatos de charol, aunque con áreas de gamuza, mientras que ella los convirtió en unas elegantes zapatillas de tacón alto. Neville, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, logró convertir su par en unas excelentemente bien logradas zapatillas de baño, lo que le mereció una felicitación de la profesora Polly, quien les mandó como primera asignación, un análisis de metro y medio sobre la utilidad de las transformaciones combinadas.

Al salir de clase, agotados y nuevamente sudorosos, Harry comentó gravemente:

–¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Esto de verdad es magia compleja! ¿Ustedes trabajaron con esta magia? –terminó preguntando a los muchachos.

–No que yo recuerde –comentó Parvati, tratando de acomodarse su cabello, que parecía el de Hermione–. Esta es verdadera magia avanzada.

–Los ÉXTASIS son verdaderas pruebas de conocimientos –terció Hermione, quien recibió de obsequio las zapatillas conjuradas por ella–. De verdad es magia complicada… Yo voy a Runas Antiguas, nos vemos en una hora…

–¡Cierto! –bufó Dil, quien salía corriendo en ese instante del despacho de la profesora Polly, arreglándose también la espesa mata de cabello negro–. Vamos… ¡Nos vemos en el comedor!

Se alejaron, dejando al resto de los muchachos caminando lenta y cansadamente hacia la Sala Común, para dejar sus bolsos y reflexionar sobre lo vivido en un primer día de clases como nunca habían tenido en años anteriores, quizás sólo comparable para Harry al del quinto año, con Umbridge en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Eso le hizo reflexionar sobre cómo serían las clases con Viktor Krum.

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo: **_Siguen las primeras clases del año, y se encuentran por primera vez con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Viktor Krum, lo que desata celos desde varios puntos de vista.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Sepultura (Max Cavalera): **"We who are not as Others", **editado en el álbum "Chaos A.D.", de 1993 © Sepultura. Disponible en: watch?v=tcctDzy27CA

_**Buenas tardes desde Valencia, Venezuela!**_Como no pude viajar, lamentablemente no estaban dadas las condiciones, les traigo, como todos los jueves, el capítulo semanal. Esta semana el capítulo es "relativamente" corto, pero muy sustancioso, espero les guste, y quiero agradecer a quienes han considerado este intento entre sus favoritos, o lo comienzan a seguir: **Andrea18Ab, Pau-Herondale, Rini Booh, saddrizzle, camille123... **Gracias! Y a los demás que lo leen, sigan esperando los capítulos, y comentando en este cuadrito de abajo, sus opiniones son importantes! Salud y saludos!


	18. Retorno del Señor de la Guerra

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 18:

**Retorno del Señor de la Guerra (2)**

Las siguientes clases de esa semana fueron muy duras para los alumnos de séptimo, pues Flitwick les había mandado unos encantamientos de singular complejidad, Slughorn había comenzado con las pociones modificadoras de conducta, y ambos les habían mandado a desarrollar ensayos sobre ambos temas.

El jueves, a primera hora, tendrían la primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo cual todos los Gryffindor y Slytherin de séptimo, quienes compartían la clase de dos horas, esperaban ansiosos a la puerta del aula. Ahí habló Franz Sellers:

–Miren quien está aquí… –señalando descaradamente a Harry y a Dil, mientras que los demás Slytherin reían–. El "héroe de héroes", el "niño que vivió", bueno, ya no es tan niño, que ahora acepta a inmigrantes apestosas en su círculo de perdedores…

–Mira, Franz –dijo Dil, con los ojos inyectados de ira–, como ahora estás apoyado, te crees con derecho de insultarme, ¿no? Ya veremos quién es perdedor, rata asquerosa –lo señaló con su puño cerrado, lo que provocó risa en Franz y su grupo. Justo cuando Dil, resuelta, se iba a acercar a Franz para golpearlo, se abrió la puerta del aula, asomándose Viktor, el profesor Krum:

–Buenos días, estudiantes, pasen, _"porr favorr"_

Dil se detuvo, tomada de la túnica por Hermione, por lo que ella y Franz se cruzaron una mirada asesina, y los Gryffindor entraron primero, dejando a los Slytherin los peores asientos.

Luego de sentarse, Krum se presentó:

–Buenos días, soy _"Viktorr Krrum",_ y _"serré"_ su _"prrofesorr"_ de Defensa _"contrra"_ las _"Arrtes Oscurras"._ Así como los estudiantes de Humstall, yo también vine _"rrefugiado"_ a este _"herrmoso"_ colegio, que conocí hace _"cuatrro anios, durrante"_ el _"Torrneo" _de los_ "Trres" _Magos_._

Allí, Harry recordó las diversas aventuras en las cuales se vio involucrado, incluyendo la extraña conversación con su actual profesor, y lo que ocurrió después, al descubrir a Barty Crouch Sr vagando desconcertado por el Bosque Prohibido. Viktor lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando continuó hablando:

–Como _"habrrán"_ visto, en muchas _"materrias",_ los _"profesorres"_ seleccionamos un alumno _"parra"_ que sea _"nuestrro"_ "Asistente Docente". Me complace mucho _"anunciarrles"_ que mi selección es el Campeón del _"Torrneo" de los "Trres" Magos, _el _"seniorr Harrry Potterr", _ no sólo _"porr"_ su _"trriunfo"_ en ese _"torrneo",_ sino también _"porr"_ su _"rresonante viktorria sobrre"_ el _"Seniorr Oscurro",_ lo que lo califica, sin _"dudarr",_ a este _"carrgo"._

En ese momento, una pequeña ovación sonó desde el lado ocupado por los Gryffindor, mientras Harry, entre cohibido y emocionado, se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse al profesor Krum, quien lo había llamado al terminar su presentación; mientras tanto, los Slytherin bufaban y murmuraban entre ellos, lo que molestó a Ron y especialmente a Dil, pues ésta notó que el principal motivador de los comentarios era Franz Sellers.

Harry estrechó la mano de Krum, quien esbozó una sonrisa, para luego preguntar a Hermione, quien ya levantaba la mano:

–¿Dime, _"Herrmione?… Perrdón, Seniorrita Grrangerr"_

–No se preocupe, p-profesor –respondió educadamente, mientras Ron lo fulminaba con la mirada–. ¿Por qué nos está dando clase? Si nos puede contar, claro.

–"_Porr"_ supuesto… –suspiró y comenzó a narrar–: El día dos de mayo, como _"sabrrán, atacarron"_ simultáneamente a los _"cuatrro"_ colegios de magia más _"imporrrtantes"_ de _"Eurropa: Hogwarrts, Durrmstrrang",_ Beauxbatons y Humstall. En _"nuestrro"_ caso, llegó al colegio un _"enorrme grrupo"_ de esos… ¿cómo se llaman? _"¿Morrtífagos?"_ y se _"aprropiaron"_ de él. Yo estaba dando clases de Pociones en ese _"anio",_ e intentamos _"defenderr nuestrro"_ castillo, _"perro"_ fue imposible, nos_ "atacarron mientrras dorrmíamos"_, y _"nuestrros guarrdianes fuerron rrápidamente neutrralizados. Logrramos escaparr"_ muchos, _"otrros tuvierron"_ que _"perrmanecerr"_ allí. En mi caso, vagué por _"varrios"_ días, hasta que llegué a este castillo, tanto él como yo bastante castigados… Me _"rrecibierron, cuidarron",_ hasta _"rrecuperrarme",_ y me _"invitarron"_ a _"darr"_ esta _"materria". _–Terminó su relato, y quedó en silencio, hosco como era. Luego de pasear su mirada por los estudiantes, dijo–: _"Parra comenzarr"_ hoy, me _"gustarria diagnosticarr"_ su manejo de _"diverrsos"_ hechizos tanto de ataque como de _"prrotección",_ así que mi asistente me _"ayudarrá"_ a _"conforrmarr"_ unas _"parrejas",_ y _"verremos"_ que tal _"trrabajan",_ ¿sí?

El profesor retiró las mesas y sillas con un movimiento de varita que las hizo desvanecer y provocó un murmullo de admiración; luego demarcó un espacio en el suelo, haciendo recordar a Harry, Ron y Hermione el área del "Club de Duelo" creado por el profesor Lockhart en segundo año, y, siguiendo las sugerencias de Harry, seleccionó las parejas que iban a enfrentarse, recordándoles:

–No voy a _"perrmitirr"_ que alguno de ustedes use alguna maldición _"imperrdonable",_ si es que las conocen, el que la use _"perderrá"_ cincuenta puntos de su casa, y tendrá automáticamente un castigo de una semana, ¿entendido?

El grupo asintió en silencio, aunque Harry sabía que si alguno, especialmente los Slytherin, quería aplicar alguna maldición imperdonable, sería la _Cruciatus, _la maldición torturadora.

La clase transcurrió relativamente tranquila, destacando Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus y Dean, quienes conocían muchos hechizos por su participación en el "Ejército de Dumbledore", y Dil, quien rechazó todas y cada una de las diversas maldiciones enviadas por Harry, sorprendiéndole con un contraataque, lo que hizo reír a mandíbula batiente a Franz y su nueva pandilla de Slytherins.

–"_Seniorr Sellerrs",_ ¿le _"parrece diverrtido"?_ Me _"gustarría verr"_ cómo se defiende usted –dijo Krum, ayudando a Harry a incorporarse, para luego preguntarle, en voz baja–. ¿Estás bien, _Harrry?_

–Sí, profesor, gracias.

Dil se le acercó, y le dijo

–Harry, disculpa, no quería hacerte daño.

–Tranquila, fue bueno, un contraataque muy bien efectuado.

–A _"verr, seniorr Sellerrs",_ lo estoy _"esperrando parra prrobarr"_ que tan efectivo es su estilo de defensa –indicó con voz firme y molesta Krum, señalándole el otro extremo de la pista de duelo, lo que hizo que Sellers, con un porte entre altivo y nervioso, se moviera al sitio indicado por el profesor. Apenas se giró, y ya estaba en el suelo, derribado por un hechizo desarmador que Krum le había enviado. Éste comentó, con un tono que denotaba decepción–: Qué pena, _"seniorr Sellerrs",_ no _"crreo"_ que no pueda _"prreveerr"_ el ataque de un _"adverrsarrio"_ que lo está _"rretando"_ –este comentario generó risas, en este caso del lado Gryffindor–, A _"verr, seniorr Sellerrs",_ alístese, _"porr"_ que yo lo estoy.

Luego de volverlo a tumbar, Krum siguió, junto con Harry, probando a los demás estudiantes de Slytherin, quienes fueron menos efectivos que los Gryffindor. Al final de la actividad, Krum comentó:

–Debo _"comentarrles" _que los _"grrupos"_ están muy _"diferrenciados, Grryffyndorr"_ maneja mucho _"mejorr"_ los hechizos defensivos que _"Slytherrin",_ y eso es algo en lo que _"tendrremos"_ que _"trrabajarr, Harrry. Parra"_ la _"prroxima"_ clase, _"quierro"_ un _"inforrme sobrre"_ las _"carracterrísticas"_ de los diversos hechizos defensivos, y su utilidad. Pueden _"rretirarrse. Seniorrita Grrangerr",_ ¿puedo _"converrsarr"_ contigo un minuto?

–Por supuesto, profesor –respondió Hermione, intrigada, cruzando una mirada con Ron, quien había fruncido el ceño a tal nivel que parecía poseer una única ceja. Éste no se movió de donde estaba, a pesar del jalón que Harry le había dado. Krum, al verlo, le preguntó:

–¿Necesitaba algo, _"seniorr"_ Weasley?

–No, profesor, sólo espero a Hermione.

–Puede _"esperrar afuerra, seniorr"_ Weasley –dijo Krum con voz firme, a lo que respondió Ron, marcando territorio:

–Está bien… Te espero afuera, Mione.

–Si, Ron, espérame afuera –Al salir, Hermione, se acercó al escritorio del profesor, donde Krum organizaba sus notas–. Disculpe, profesor, quería decirme algo, ¿no?

–"_Clarro, Herrmione" _–dijo Krum, levantando la vista y mirando directamente a los ojos castaños de Hermione–. Temí que te _"hubierra ocurrido"_ algo malo _"durrante"_ la batalla acá en _"Hogwarrts",_ cuando me _"enterré"_ que habían sido atacados… _"Siemprre"_ estuve _"esperrando"_ tu _"rrespuesta",_ y nunca me llegó.

–Oh, Viktor –suspiró Hermione, con los ojos llorosos–. Lo siento, este año que pasó fue muy agitado para nosotros; Harry, Ron y yo estuvimos buscando los _Horrocruxes_ en los cuales Voldemort dividió su alma, y de verdad no podía contactarte.

–"_Clarro"_, una _"tarrea"_ casi imposible, _"porr"_ lo que me _"comentarron… Perro",_ ¿y después? ¿Qué pasó?

–Después de la batalla, fui a buscar a mis padres a Australia, y cuando regresamos, nos enteramos que veníamos, y lo menos que me imaginaba era que tú nos darías clases…

–"_Comprrendo"… _Una vida muy agitada, ¿no? –preguntó Krum, con un dejo de decepción en su voz–. ¿Y qué _"lugarr"_ tiene el _"seniorr"_ Weasley en tu vida? Lo noté molesto cuando te pedí que _"converrsárramos"…_ ¿Es tu novio?

Ésta última pregunta dejó descolocada a Hermione, quien luego de suspirar, respondió, mirando a los ojos negros y profundos de Krum:

–Sí, Viktor, es mi novio… Y mi futuro esposo, pues ya estamos comprometidos.

–Vaya… No me toma _"porr sorrprresa",_ ustedes son muy unidos, los _"trres, quierro decirr. Rrecuerrdo" _que cuando te conocí, pensaba que _"Harrry erra"_ tu novio. Incluso se lo _"prregunté"_ una vez, en pleno "_Torrneo"… _

–Yo sé, él nos lo comentó, fue el día en que encontraron al señor Crouch… Por favor, no lastimes a Ron, el es muy buena persona, y en mayo perdió a uno de sus hermanos…

–"_Trranquila, Herrmione",_ yo soy _"caballerro",_ y sé cuando no tengo una batalla ganada… Que tengas buenas _"tarrdes"…_ –se despidió, besándole la mano, como en el baile de Navidad, dejándola en una pieza, mientras se dirigía a su oficina privada.

* * *

Cuando Ron salió, encontró a Harry, Dil, Neville, Seamus y Dean comentando la clase:

–Me parece que Krum está haciendo lo correcto, evaluando cómo estamos –comentó Harry.

–Bueno, quienes estábamos en el Ejército de Dumbledore salimos bastante bien –indicó orgulloso Neville–. No me lograste desarmar, y yo desarmé a Seamus.

–Excelente, Neville, eres muy bueno –le dijo Dil, contenta, cuando oyeron la puerta y vieron a Ron, furioso y colorado a más no poder.

–¿Qué demonios querrá Krum con Hermione? ¿Revivir su aventura de aquella Navidad?

–No creo –terció Harry, tratando de calmar a Ron–, me pareció que Krum estuvo muy centrado en la clase.

–Claro, él tiene que mantenerse en su posición de profesor, no le va a decir en plena clase que le sigue gustando, pero se la estaba comiendo con la vista –bufó Ron, tratando de mantener la voz en niveles aceptables.

–Eso, amigo, estás enamoradito de ella –dijo Dil, sonriendo–, estas cuidando tu tesoro.

–¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Ron, ya sin poder contenerse–. 'La amo, y va a ser mi esposa, al salir del colegio; que ni crea que me la va a quitar el muy _profesor _ese.

–¡Felicitaciones! –exclamaron, casi a coro, Dean, Seamus y Neville.

–Sí, pero no es necesario que lo sepa todo el colegio –comentó Harry gravemente.

–Bueno, eso es verdad –reconoció Ron, calmándose.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón, saliendo Hermione y encontrándose a sus compañeros, quienes se quedaron esperándola. Al verlos, se le tiró en los brazos a Ron, estallándole un beso en los labios. Al separarse, le dijo:

–Ron, siempre estaré allí para ti, no importa quien venga ni lo que venga… Quiero que lo sepas delante de quien sea, yo te amo.

–¿Vistes? –le dijo Dil, con una enorme sonrisa–. Tu tesoro es tuyo, sin dudarlo. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar?

En el comedor, Hermione le comentó a Harry, Ginny, Ron, Dil y Neville, la conversación con Viktor Krum, lo que alentó las sospechas de Ron:

–¿Ven lo que les digo? Viktor está intentando revivir lo que pasó en cuarto, ¡no se lo voy a dejar!

–No, Ron –le rogó Hermione, tomándole la mano–. Viktor sabe que ya yo no estoy a su alcance, el sabe que me voy a casar contigo. No vayas a hacer algo tonto, por favor –le dijo para luego dar un sonoro suspiro.

–Está bien, amor –respondió Ron, suspirando a su vez, y acariciando el rostro de su novia con su dedo–. No le voy a decir nada, a menos que insista en molestarte.

El almuerzo fue, luego de esta conversación, más tranquilo, comentando los acontecimientos de la clase, especialmente las fallas mostradas por los Slytherin, y la forma en que Viktor Krum manejó la actividad.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Manowar (Karl Logan, Joey DeMaio): **"Return of the Warlord", **editado en el álbum "Louder than Hell", de 1996 © Manowar. Disponible en: watch?v=H2i2sHKM8GM

Buenas tardes desde Valencia, Venezuela! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, donde exploramos la presencia de un "Señor de la Guerra", el siempre recordado Viktor Krum, y cómo influirá su presencia en la relación entre Ron y Hermione. Reconozco que es un "estándar" el que en los fics post-Hogwarts se "traiga por los pelos" a algunos personajes, como Viktor, pero me pareció interesante mostrarlo desde esta visión. Nuevamente extiendo mi agradecimiento a quienes siguen, tienen como favorito y (espero) comentan este fic, especialmente a **mr25, **y a tí, anónimo lector, a quien invito a comentar en ese cuadro de abajo... Salud y saludos!


	19. Héroe de Leyenda

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 19:

**Héroe de Leyenda (2)**

Rápidamente llegó la semana en que comenzaban las prácticas de _quidditch; _ese lunes, la profesora Polly se acercó a Harry a la hora del almuerzo y le entregó una lista de casi veinte estudiantes, comentándole:

―Harry, tengo entendido que eres el capitán del equipo de _quidditch _ de Gryffindor,¿no?, esta es la lista de aspirantes a entrar al equipo de la casa, programa la práctica porque ya el campo está listo, y el primer juego es el sábado antes de Halloween, tienes apenas un mes… ¡Éxito!

―Wow… Gracias, profesora Polly –comentó Harry, impactado por la lista. Luego de verla, le comentó a Ron y a Ginny, a cada lado en la mesa―. La práctica de selección será este jueves en la tarde, a las cinco, y voy a hacer igual que en sexto, todos tendrán que probarse, ustedes sólo para cumplir el formalismo, pero que se vea que igual los estoy probando.

―Claro, amor, lo entendemos –dijo Ginny, mientras le daba un casto beso en la mejilla. Hermione sonrió al recordar esas pruebas, y como logró que Ron entrara en el equipo, al lanzar un hechizo confundidor a Cormac McLaggen, el adversario más complicado que tenía Ron en esas pruebas, aunque luego ensombreció su semblante al recordar a Lavender Brown y cómo se enrolló con Ron.

―Muy bien, entonces en el equipo necesitamos dos cazadores y los golpeadores, ¿no? –consultó Harry a Ron, quien asintió, mientras intentaba masticar un trozo de chuleta. Ginny ratifico:

―Sí, porque sólo quedamos nosotros tres, casi que tienes que armar el equipo completamente… ¿Quiénes están en la lista?

―Bueno, de los que conozco, están Dil, otra vez Dean Thomas, está Dennis Creevey, el hermano de Colin, que está en cuarto, Karla Winslet, de cuarto también, y hay muchos que no recuerdo, posiblemente sean de segundo o tercero. Ya los veremos el jueves.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Harry publicó un anuncio en el tablón, y se sentó, junto a Ron y Hermione en su mesa favorita, frente a la chimenea, donde ya Ginny se preparaba para intentar completar una tarea de Transformaciones. Cuando los que entraban veían el tablón, y el anuncio de Harry, inmediatamente se acercaban a la mesa a preguntarle a Harry cuales opciones tenían, y éste sólo respondía:

―Las que me muestren sus cualidades… Te espero el jueves.

Dil, sumamente animada, se acercó al grupo y se sentó con ellos, que conversaban sobre una tarea que les había mandado Krum ("analice cuáles hechizos de defensa pueden ser utilizados contra ataques a la mente"), y estaba a punto de preguntar sobre las pruebas, pero al ver que la discusión estaba en la tarea de Krum, prefirió opinar específicamente de ese tema.

* * *

El día jueves, luego de otra agotadora clase de Transformaciones, Harry, Ron, Ginny y todos los aspirantes a integrar el equipo de _quidditch, _se acercaron al campo, donde reposaban las escobas de la escuela junto a Madame Hooch, la profesora de vuelo y árbitro de _quidditch _del colegio. Harry sugirió a aquellos que tenían escobas propias que las dejaran a un lado y usaran las del colegio, para tener una idea general de cómo volaban. Ahí se dio cuenta que tres o cuatro de los aspirantes, los más nerviosos, eran alumnos de primero.

―Ok –dijo, algo molesto―. Aquellos que sean de primer año no pueden participar en el equipo, por favor, retírense del campo. El resto, tomen las escobas y demos unas vueltas al campo, para ir calentando.

Al emprender vuelo en su nueva _Saeta de Fuego Turbo, _la que aún no había probado, Harry notó que era mucho mejor que su vieja versión. Se elevó y le indicó a los aspirantes que siguieran volando, a unos cuatro metros por debajo, notando que cinco más tenían muchos problemas para controlar sus escobas. Los retiró, y luego de unos cinco minutos de vuelo, llamó a los restantes y dijo:

―Muy bien, vamos a irlos probando. Sepárense según la posición que aspiran: los guardianes cerca de los aros, los cazadores acá en el medio, y los golpeadores allá cerca de las tribunas.

Ahí noto que Ron y un muchacho de tercero, Euan Abercrombie, aspiraban al puesto de guardián; Ginny, Dean, Dil, Karla Winslet, Sally Birchgrove, de tercero, y Natalie McDonald, de cuarto, pugnaban por los tres puestos de cazadores, y Dennis, Paul Austen, bastante nervioso, pero firme en su escoba, Michael Karaue y Luca Carruse, ambos de quinto, lucharían por los puestos de golpeadores.

―Bueno –comentó Harry―, vamos a hacer un juego simulado; Ron, Dil, Dean y Natalie, Dennis y Luca, de este lado, usen la camiseta amarilla; Euan, Ginny, Sally y Karla, Paul y Michael, del otro lado, usen la camiseta roja. Jugaremos unos veinte minutos sin _snitch_, sólo _quaffle_ y _bludgers. _¡Madame Hooch, cuando quiera! –le indicó, y ella liberó las _bludgers,_ y lanzó la _quaffle_, iniciando veinte minutos de vértigo, en los cuales el equipo amarillo ganó 50 a 30, pero que animó a Harry. Al sonar el silbato de Madame Hooch, todos bajaron a tierra, y Harry los reunió, para anunciarles su decisión:

―Muy bien, todos han hecho un excelente trabajo, pero sólo tengo seis puestos, y son para Ron, Dil, Natalie y Ginny, y Dennis y Michael –al fondo se oía el aplauso de algunos curiosos de Gryffindor que se habían unido a Hermione, junto a los primeros descartados―. Los demás estarán en la reserva, les agradezco que hayan venido. Los seleccionados, tomen sus escobas propias, y vamos a practicar un poco, a ver que tal congeniamos.

Remontaron el vuelo nuevamente, y estuvieron practicando algunas jugadas, hasta que un silbatazo de Madame Hooch les anunció que ya era hora de recogerse, pues se estaba haciendo muy oscuro para jugar. De regreso al castillo, Harry iba comentando a los chicos:

―Hoy estuvo muy buena esta selección, creo que si nos acoplamos correctamente, podremos ganar… Ron, sigues teniendo algunos problemas de confianza, pero sé que los vas a superar. Dil, Natalie, me encantó como se acoplaron, Ginny, a ti te toca acoplarte con ellas y ellas contigo. Dennis y Michael, si logran coordinarse como jugaron por separado hoy, no tendremos problemas, este equipo será de leyenda.

Entraron y subieron directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde los esperaba un alboroto generalizado, pues ya el resto de los integrantes de la casa sabían quienes intentarían mantener la hegemonía que Gryffindor había logrado desde que Harry había asumido la capitanía del equipo.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Héroes del Silencio (Joaquin Cardiel; Juan Valdivia; Ortiz, E. De Landazuri; Pedro Andreu): **"Héroe de Leyenda", **editado en el álbum "El Mar no Cesa", de 1988 © Héroes del Silencio. Disponible en: watch?v=sN_McwV2BmI

_**Buenas tardes desde Valencia, Venezuela!**_Aquí les traigo un capítulo que puedo llamar "de transición", corto, pero intenso, que espero que les guste, disculpen lo malo... Como siempre, no puedo dejar de agradecer a quienes tienen este relato como favorito,lo siguen y comentan... Gracias! Salud y saludos!


	20. Flor de Loto

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 20:

**Flor de Loto (2)**

Esa hegemonía se demostraría en el primer juego de la temporada, cuando Gryffindor se enfrentaría a Hufflepuff. Ese día, Harry miró el cielo en el techo encantado del Gran Comedor y les dijo a sus jugadores:

―Muy bien, chicos ―empezó, con tono de voz tranquilo, aunque con un toque de nervios―. El clima se ve tranquilo, no habrá sol directo, lo que nos favorece. Sólo recuerden los entrenamientos, las estrategias que practicamos y ganaremos. Ahora, ¡todos a la cancha!

El equipo salió luciendo sus túnicas escarlata. Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo que lo harían excelente y se asombró bastante al ver que el capitán del equipo contrario era Justin Finch-Fletchey.

―Hola ―dijo este al verlo.

―Hola ―contestó Harry. Ninguno de los dos sabía que más agregar.

―Capitanes, dense la mano ―dijo Madame Hooch.

Harry y Justin se dieron la mano. Harry se fijó que Justin tenía una _Nimbus 2003._ Si era así, podría darle bastantes problemas. Había visto a Justin en los entrenamientos de su equipo, y volaba muy bien, aunque confiaba en su _Saeta de Fuego Turbo,_ que le había dado la razón del por qué había desembolsado los 80 galeones en agosto.

―Que gane el mejor ―dijo él.

Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato. Ambos equipos patearon y catorce jugadores se elevaron en el aire.

―Empieza el partido ―exclamó Dean Thomas, quien era el comentarista, en reemplazo de Lee Jordan―. Gryffindor de inmediato coge la _quaffle_, la lleva Ginny Weasley, se la pasa a Djilan, Djilab… Ah, Dil Sadjib, oh, no, ¡Ayúdala, Dennis! Bien, buena jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, Dil hace un nuevo pase, la tiene nuevamente Ginny Weasley, Ernie McMillan va a pararla, lo va a conseguir, oh no, esperen, ¡Tanto para Gryffindor! ¡Gryffindor a la cabeza, por diez a cero! Se reanuda el partido, no hay señales de la _snitch_. Hannah Abbott coge la _quaffle,_ se dirige a los postes, Natalie McDonald intenta quitársela, no lo logra, ¡ay, eso debió doler! Una _bludger_ casi tira a Hannah de su escoba, Natalie recupera la _quaffle_, el guardián de Hufflepuff la va a parar, ya casi, ¡Vamos, Natalie! No, no pudo anotar. Susan Bones, nueva cazadora de Hufflepuff, la coge, va derecho a los postes, va a anotar, ¡Justo a tiempo logra pararla el Guardián de Gryffindor!

Harry sobrevolaba la cancha, buscando la _snitch_. Mirando a la vez el partido, pensaba que ese año, Justin había mejorado mucho el equipo. Tomando en cuenta que casi todos los jugadores de hace dos años ya habían salido, los nuevos jugaban bastante bien; Y al parecer, debía confiarse de la habilidad de su equipo… y la suya. Ese partido estaba yendo demasiado igualado.

―¡Tiempo! ―solicitó, y todos bajaron.

―¿Qué pasa, Harry? ―preguntó Natalie.

―Cambio de táctica, muchachos ―dijo apresuradamente―. Las cazadoras, en formación _cabeza de halcón,_ los golpeadores, a los laterales; y tú, Ron, atento, por favor…

―Cálmate Harry. Lo vamos a hacer bien ―dijo Natalie.

―Cierto, estás muy nervioso ―la secundó Ginny―, tranquilo, no te angusties, amor.

―¿Ya? ―preguntó Madame Hooch, acercándose.

―Ya, vamos.

Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y todos remontaron en el aire. Harry comenzó a planear en círculos, como un halcón en busca de su presa, en este caso, la _snitch_. Mientras, escuchaba los comentarios de Dean, que hablaba tan rápido como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

―¡Gryffindor a la cabeza, por setenta a veinte! ¡Si Harry atrapa ahora la _snitch,_ ganarán el partido!

Dio un par de vueltas a la cancha, mientras el resto del equipo seguía jugando. Justin lo seguía de cerca, marcándolo e imitando sus movimientos. No había aún señales de la _snitch_ por ninguna parte. De repente, vio un reflejo dorado, a unos veinte metros de Justin. ¡La _snitch!_ Espoleó a la _Saeta de Fuego Turbo,_ Justin se dio cuenta, y aceleró su _Nimbus 2003._ Mientras, Dil lograba pasar la _quaffle_ por uno de los aros, Harry y Justin iban codo a codo, pero Harry logró pasarlo y atrapó la _snitch_ por muy poco.

―¡Finaliza el partido! ―exclamó Dean, eufórico―. ¡Luego de una actuación espectacular, Potter logró atrapar la _snitch!_ ¡Gryffindor ha vencido por 230 a 50! ¡Los de Hufflepuff pierden el primero de la temporada! ¡Mejor váyanse a casa, muchachos! ¡No tienen nada que hacer contra Gryffindor y su capitán!

―¡Thomas! ¡Le advierto! ¡Sólo nos faltaba otro Lee Jordan, por Merlín! –reclamó furiosa la profesora McGonagall.

―Lo siento, profesora. ¡Luego de una espectacular actuación, en la que seguramente dieron todo lo que pudieron, los de Hufflepuff fueron vencidos por "muy poco" por el equipo de Gryffindor!

La celebración se extendió hasta la noche en la torre de Gryffindor, era casi como si hubiesen ganado la copa. Ron y Hermione se abrazaban y besaban sin detenerse a pensar, igual que Harry y Ginny. Dil los veía alegre, mientras tomaba cerveza de mantequilla que habían contrabandeado desde Hogsmeade. Neville celebraba, aunque tenía la mirada triste.

―¿Qué pasó, campeón? –le preguntó Dil, ofreciéndole cerveza de mantequilla.

―Nada, que me alegra que Gryffindor haya ganado, pero…

―¿Pero?

―Me hubiera gustado que Hannah hubiera tenido un mejor juego, apenas pudo anotar dos veces, ustedes la tenían bien marcada.

―Ah, ¡verdad! –recordó Dil con una carcajada―. Bueno, ese es el riesgo que se tiene cuando juega contra "los leones" de Gryffindor. Toma, alivia tus penas –le dijo, alargándole una jarra con cerveza de mantequilla mientras se reía.

* * *

El miércoles de la siguente semana, el grupo de Gryffindor de séptimo se dirigía hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba el aula de Pociones, cuando, al pasar Harry cerca de un estante, éste comenzó a oscilar peligrosamente, como halado por una cuerda invisible. Hermione y Dil, quienes iban detrás de Harry y Neville, lanzaron sus hechizos protectores, para evitar que fueran golpeados por los diversos objetos y el propio estante. Al observar con detalle el final del pasillo, Dil gritó:

―¡Sellers, rata miserable! –y, pasando a unos sorprendidos Harry y Neville, corrió a tratar de capturar a su ex compañero de Humstall, pero al no conocer completamente esa área del castillo y perderlo entre los pasadizos, desistió y se regresó al encuentro con los demás Gryffindor, que veían sorprendidos la escena―. ¡Ese malnacido de Sellers! Seguro tiene que ver con esto… Déjenlo quieto, que entrando a Pociones, ¡lo voy a poner en su sitio!

―Qué raro, ¿por qué atacar a Harry, en el pasillo, y delante de todos? –analizó Hermione, aún sorprendida.

―¡Porque es una rata asquerosa! –insistió Dil, gritando a quien quisiera escucharla―. Todo el tiempo en Humstall se la daba de "lo más grande", y como ahora no es el foco de atención, quiere ganarlo a como de lugar, ¡Franz me la va a pagar!

―Señorita Sadjib –saludó el profesor Slughorn, sonriendo a la puerta del aula―, veo que está molesta con el señor Sellers, y me pregunto por qué será.

―Disculpe, profesor –se disculpó Dil, suspirando fuertemente para calmarse, mientras entraban al salón-mazmorra―. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ni en Humstall ni aquí.

―Claro –respondió Franz desde su asiento, al fondo del salón―. ¿Quién querría ser amigo de una pobre inmigrante y una _sangre sucia? _–lo que generó que todos los Gryffindor que habían entrado al aula se levantaran de sus asientos, sacando sus varitas. El profesor Slughorn dijo, con el rostro pálido:

―Les agradezco que guarden sus varitas y se sienten. Sellers, acabas de perder cincuenta puntos para Slytherin. No voy a permitir que en mi presencia insultes a nadie, y menos a mi asistente docente y a otra estudiante, tan brillante como fue Lily Evans en los setenta… Y no quiero oír quejas, a menos que quieras una detención; creo que ya estás bastante mayorcito para eso…

Franz, que había abierto la boca para defenderse, la cerró, mirando furioso a Dil, Hermione, Ron y Harry, quienes pasaron, y se ubicaron en el mesón más cercano a la mesa del profesor Slughorn. Éste, luego de cerrar la puerta del aula, resopló y dijo:

―No quiero otro espectáculo de este tipo en mi aula. Comencemos… –Así dio inicio a una complicada sesión doble, tanto por el corrosivo clima que se vivía en el aula entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, como por la poción objeto de estudio, una de la más complicadas, aparte de la _multijugos, _que habían conocido.

Al terminar la clase, salieron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dil, junto con sus compañeros de casa, rumbo al Gran Comedor, a cenar, reflexionando lo ocurrido en Pociones, y especialmente antes de entrar al aula.

―Dil, ¿tú estás segura que Sellers tiene que ver con lo del pasillo? –preguntó Harry, al sentarse a la mesa. Dil, luego de voltear rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin, respondió con total seguridad:

―Me cambiaría el nombre si esa rata malnacida no tiene que ver, estoy absolutamente segura de lo que vi…

―Eso quiere decir que tendremos que poner un ojo encima de él –indicó Ron, mientras atacaba la cena.

* * *

El resto del trimestre transcurrió con muchas tareas, estudiando los temas más complejos que hayan podido estudiar. Por ello agradecieron que llegara el final del trimestre y los días previos a las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando _Errol, _la vieja lechuza de los Weasley llegó empapada a la sala común con una carta para Ron:

_Querido Ron_

_Espero que todo esté bien con ustedes allá. Ya estamos en La Madriguera, la logramos terminar antes de Halloween. Dile a Harry y a Hermione que los esperamos para que pasen sus vacaciones con nosotros, que no nos vayan a decir que no._

_Los esperaremos en King's Cross._

_Besos_

_Molly_

―¡Que bien! –dijo Hermione-. Me alegra que hayan reconstruido _La Madriguera, _de verdad me encanta esa casa…

―_¿La Madriguera? _¿Qué es eso? –preguntó extrañada Dil.

―Es la casa de nuestra familia, si la conoces te enamoras de ella –dijo Ron orgulloso―. Le voy a preguntar a mi mamá si puedes pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, no creo que diga que no, pero prefiero preguntar.

Hermione le pasó un pergamino y tinta, y Ron escribió su respuesta:

_Mamá_

_Todo está de maravilla, ganamos nuestro primer juego de quidditch del año, y estamos deseosos de ir a pasar las vacaciones a La Madriguera. De hecho nos gustaría invitar a una nueva amiga que conocimos aquí, de los que eran de la escuela Humstall, es un personaje, te va a caer bien, se llama Dil Sadjib._

_Avísame cualquier cosa. Te queremos. Harry, Ginny y Hermione mandan saludos._

_Ron_

―Si quieres, envíala con _Wighed, _no ha tenido mucho trabajo y se ve que es rápida –les sugirió Harry, mientras acariciaba su hermosa lechuza color miel. Ron dobló el pergamino y se lo pasó a Harry, quien ató la carta a _Wighed,_ quien le pellizcó gentilmente el dedo y elevó el vuelo, rumbo a _La Madriguera._ Luego de verla salir por los ventanales, los muchachos se dedicaron a terminar una tarea de Encantamientos, basada sobre "antiguos encantamientos medievales". Cuando concluyeron la tarea, Ron y Hermione se alejaron para sentarse en un sillón a conversar y besarse, y Harry se quedó con Dil en el mesón, viendo los pergaminos y libros, pensando en Ginny, quien ya estaba durmiendo… Dil, al verlo aislado en sus pensamientos, le preguntó:

―¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

―Ah, no, nada… –pero como Dil lo veía incrédula, le dijo―: Está bien, me quedé pensando en Ginny… Vamos a _La Madriguera,_ y no sé cómo hacer…

―¿Cómo hacer qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

―Dil, yo estoy absolutamente enamorado de Ginny, y ella lo está de mí…

―De eso ya me di cuenta, y hace bastante tiempo, por cierto…

―Sí, pero el caso es que se lo quiero decir a su familia, ellos ya intuyen algo, pero quiero que nuestra relación sea bonita, como debe ser, nada de fugas…

―¿Quieres casarte con ella? –le preguntó a bocajarro, aunque en un susurro, viendo hacia el sillón donde Ron y Hermione seguían besándose.

―Sí, quiero casarme con ella, pero no sé cómo hacer…

―Yo no sé mucho de eso –le comentó Dil, sincerándose―. Como verás, yo soy un lince solitario, pero si me aceptas la sugerencia, hazlo allá en _La Madriguera,_ no el día de Navidad, pero sí antes de regresar al colegio.

―Verdad, haré eso… Oye… ¿Y eso que tu no tienes novio? –repreguntó Harry, notando la tristeza en la mirada de Dil.

―Nunca he tenido suerte, no sé si es que yo me creé expectativas muy altas, si los hombres que conozco no las llenan, o simplemente es mi _karma_ y tendré que quedarme sola…

―Posiblemente consigas a quien esperas –le dijo Harry, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, mientras veía una lágrima aflorar de los ojos negros de Dil―. Yo _**nunca tuve fe en mi **_propia _**filosofía, nunca desprecié una causa perdida,**_ si no, no hubiera acabado con Voldemort, a pesar de conocer la profecía, y lo que podía pasar. _**Tú no eres un alma perdida, y verás algún día por quien morirías, tu flor de loto…**_ Vas a ver –dijo, utilizando esos símiles hindúes para calmar a Dil.

―Ah, Harry, que lindo, ¡gracias! Es verdad, _**es fácil buscar y no encontrar,**_ no puedo perder mi esperanza, mi flor de loto… Gracias, Harry –le dijo mientras se levantaban y lo abrazaba, llorando silenciosamente. En ese momento Ron, que había volteado, gritó:

―Hey, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué haces, Harry?

―No es nada, Ron –dijo Dil, separándose de Harry, y mostrando su rostro surcado por las lágrimas―. Sólo le estaba contando algo muy personal… Me voy a dormir, mañana viajamos temprano.

―Verdad –dijo Harry luego de ver el reloj―. Deberíamos ir a dormir nosotros también.

Comenzó a recoger los libros, mientras Dil subía corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las hembras. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Harry, y éste les comentó:

―No pasó nada, Ron, simplemente llegamos a tocar temas muy sensibles para ella, comenzó a llorar y le estaba dando apoyo, más nada.

―Mmm, está bien… –dijo Ron, aún con la sombra de la duda en su rostro.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Héroes del Silencio (Enrique Bunbury, Joaquín Cardiel, Juan Valdivia, Pedro Andreu): **"Flor de Loto", **editado en el álbum "El espíritu del Vino", de 1993 © Héroes del Silencio. Disponible en: watch?v=re1btP_rGys

**Buenas tardes desde Valencia, Venezuela! **Antes de más nada, quiero pedir las mayores disculpas por el retraso, lamentablemente no tuve disponibilidad de publicar el día jueves o viernes, por eso hoy les traigo este capítulo, que en compensación es bastante largo (para mis estándares, claro)... Como siempre, agradezco a quienes siguen este relato, lo tienen entre sus favoritos, y lo comentan... Y a tí, anónimo lector, te invito a que dejes comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, insultos (no, mejor esos no), en el cuadrito de abajo... Salud y saludos!


	21. Hermanos de Sangre

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final(1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 21:

**Hermanos de Sangre (2)**

Al otro día, ya con los bolsos preparados para las cortas vacaciones de Navidad, bajaron a desayunar, Harry tomado de la mano de Ginny, lo que calmó un poco a Ron, mientras Hermione y Dil conversaban animadamente algunos pasos por detrás:

―Vas a conocer a los papás de Ron, ambos son seres súper especiales, y sus hermanos son maravillosos.

―Eso espero, conocerlos…

Al entrar al comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de la casa, y casi simultáneamente llegaron las lechuzas, incluyendo a una empapada _Wighed,_ la cual traía la respuesta, esta vez firmada por el señor Weasley.

_Hola, Ron!_

_Nos gustaría recibir a vuestra compañera, pues tendremos una fiesta completa de Navidad, vienen todos, incluyendo a Charlie._

_Nos vemos más tarde en la estación de King's Cross._

_Saludos a Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Dil (es así, ¿no?)_

_Arthur_

―¿Vistes? Iban a decir que sí, no hay problemas –comentó Hermione, contenta, aunque Ron no lo mostrara así, lo que le hizo preguntarle―. Ron, ¿pasa algo?

―Verdad, hermano, ¿pasa algo? –ratificó Ginny, a lo que Ron, tratando de poner buena cara, respondió, mientras penetraba con la mirada a Harry:

―Nada, espero que no pase nada malo…

* * *

El viaje desde Hogsmeade estuvo relativamente tranquilo, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Dil ocuparon un compartimiento, e iban conversando sobre las vivencias de los chicos. Ginny estaba abrazada a Harry mientras éste acariciaba su largo cabello rojizo, mientras Ron enredaba sus dedos en el ya de por sí rebelde cabello de Hermione, quien reposaba su cabeza en las piernas de su enamorado.

―Ya va, déjenme ver si entendí… –intentaba recapitular Dil, al borde del asiento―. ¿Harry combatió _cuatro _veces a _Quien-Ustedes-Saben?_

―Bueno, la primera vez es relativa, no tendría más de un año –reflexionó Harry―. Luego, en primer año, lo confronté cuando buscaba apoderarse de la Piedra Filosofal, ayudado por el profesor Quirrel…

―Y nosotros lo ayudamos a superar varias pruebas –terció Ron, aún acariciando el cabello de Hermione.

―En segundo, enfrenté uno de sus _horrocruxes, _el diario de sus dieciséis años, que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos…

―Sí, y que me tuvo controlada… –dijo Ginny, estremeciéndose, lo que provocó que Harry la volviera a abrazar un buen rato. Ron suspiró y completó la idea.

―Y mató al basilisco que controlaba el "Heredero de Slytherin", que había petrificado a Hermione, a Penélope, la ex novia de Percy, mi hermano; a Justin y a Colin Creevey, el hermano de Dennis, que en paz descanse…

―Después, en cuarto, se llevó a cabo el _Torneo de los Tres Magos, _la copa era un traslador que nos llevó a Cedric Diggory y a mí a un cementerio, ahí tuve parte en su renacimiento, bueno, me obligaron; y luché con él, hasta que mis padres me ayudaron a salir de allí, por el _Priori Incantatem_. En quinto, cuando nos hizo ir al Ministerio por la profecía, pero ahí Dumbledore lo enfrentó por mí; y finalmente en mayo, luego de destruir los demás _horrocruxes,_ y logré acabar con él, tal como decía la profecía. En total yo contaría cinco veces en siete años…

―¡Por Shivá, _el terrible!,_ viviste muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ¿no? –exclamó Dil, aún impactada.

―Sí, es verdad. Pero te aseguro que no hubiera logrado nada si no hubiera contado desde primer año con Ron y Hermione, e incluso con Ginny… De verdad –les dijo a todos―, no había tenido la oportunidad de darles las gracias, mis amigos, compañeros de aventuras… –y se levantó a abrazar a Ron y Hermione, mientras Ginny y Dil veían la escena, esta última con lágrimas en los ojos―. 'Sin ustedes no podría haber llegado a la Piedra Filosofal… –los soltó, y mirando a los ojos húmedos de Hermione, siguió―: Sin tu hoja del libro no hubiéramos descubierto Ron y yo que el monstruo de la Cámara era un basilisco… Sin el _giratiempo _no hubiéramos salvado a Sirius y a _Buckbeak…_ –con las manos en los hombros de Ron y Hermione, continuó―. Sin su apoyo, no hubiera llegado a completar el _Torneo de los tres magos… _Sin ustedes –en este punto, se giró para incluir a Ginny en la relación de aventuras que estaba enumerando―, y el _ejército de Dumbledore,_ no hubiera llegado a Londres a intentar salvar de nuevo a Sirius y a la profecía… Y sin ustedes, no creo que hubiera logrado conseguir todos los _horrocruxes_ para terminar de acabar con Voldemort… Gracias –dijo mientras volvía al abrazo grupal, que incluía a Ginny.

―Wow –exclamó Dil, viendo la sinceridad de ese abrazo―. Ustedes son verdaderos _"hermanos de sangre",_ ¿no?

―¿Cómo es eso, Dil? –preguntó Ginny, interesada, al separarse del abrazo grupal―. _¿"Hermanos de sangre"?_

―Sí –respondió mientras los muchachos tomaban nuevamente asiento―. Así llaman los _muggles _a quienes combaten juntos en las guerras, porque comparten heridas, anécdotas y experiencias…

―Pues sí, desde ese punto de vista somos _"hermanos de sangre",_ ¿no, Harry? –comentó Ron, abrazando a Hermione.

―Sí, eso creo –respondió Harry, acariciando el liso cabello rojizo de Ginny, _"y seremos mucho más, hermano"_ pensó, viendo a Ron y Hermione besarse.

* * *

Al llegar a King's Cross, los esperaban los señores Weasley y Percy, quienes abrazaron a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, y conocieron a Dil, quien sorprendida, le comentaba a Harry mientras salían de la estación:

―Vaya, ¿todos son pelirrojos?

―Absolutamente todos, yo también me impresioné cuando los vi, por allá en primer año.

Abordaron un vehículo del Ministerio, asignado a Percy, y se dirigieron a _La Madriguera,_ la cual estaba resplandeciente. Aunque mantenía el diseño anárquico en que fue construida inicialmente, se trataba de una casa mucho más grande y estable, pues, como le decía el señor Weasley a Harry:

―Cuando comenzamos a construirla la primera vez no teníamos mucho, y se fue ampliando a medida que la familia crecía… Ahora, gracias a ti, y con algunas ideas que tomé de la casa de Grimmauld Place, logré hacer una casa mucho mejor…

―Insisto, señor Weasley, es muy poco lo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

―Más bien has hecho mucho por nuestra familia, Harry –terció la señora Molly, mientras lo abrazaba―. Salvaste a Ginny de la Cámara de los Secretos, a Arthur del ataque de la serpiente de _Ya-Sabes-Quien _en el Ministerio, y a todo el mundo mágico de ese… –y lo llamó de una manera que hizo decir a Ginny:

―¡Mamá! ¿Qué es eso?

―Ay, Ginny, ¡lo siento!, es la emoción de que estén con nosotros…

Subieron los bolsos a las habitaciones, y volvieron a bajar, para cenar, pues ya habían llegado George y Angelina, mediante polvos _Flú._

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Iron Maiden (Steve Harris): **"Blood Brothers", **editado en el álbum "Brave New World", de 2000 © Iron Maiden Holdings. Disponible en: watch?v=3Ujb8MFnUBc

**Buenas tardes desde Valencia, Venezuela! **Hoy, nuevamente con dos días de retraso sobre la programación original, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que espero llene sus expectativas... Agradezco las atenciones y gentilezas de quienes siguen, tienen este fic como favorito, y comentan, pues es el ánimo que uno como ficker necesita... Salud y saludos!


	22. Tú y Yo

**Harry Potter y la Frontera Final (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Algunos capítulos incluyen extractos de los "fan fic" _'Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'_, © "Daniela Linx", y _'Harry Potter y el Círculo Secreto', _© "jesterdead".

* * *

Capítulo 22:

**Tú y Yo (2)**

Pasaron unos días alegres, y al llegar el día de Navidad, Harry y Ron se despertaron con el alboroto de Ginny, Hermione y Dil, quienes parloteaban en la habitación del lado, emocionadas por sus regalos de Navidad.

Al asomarse, se encontraron con varios regalos a la puerta del cuarto y las tres chicas, aún en pijamas, esperándolos para ver sus regalos.

Harry recibió un _suéter Weasley_, verde, como usualmente la señora Weasley le tejía, esta vez con una H dorada cruzada por un relámpago rojo; Hermione le regaló un libro: _"Enciclopedia ilustrada de grandes juegos de _quidditch _del Siglo XX" _ y Dil improvisó, diciendo apenada:

—Mi regalo te lo compraré en Hogsmeade, cuando regresemos al colegio.

Ginny, colorada como su cabello, le regaló un álbum, que contenía la colección de todos los recortes de _El Profeta _que mencionaban, para bien o mal, a Harry, desde el primer año, con su nombre enmarcado en corazones. Harry, abrazándola, le dijo:

—Ginny, mi _snitch dorada, _es hermoso, yo no sabía cuánto me amas… y yo también te amo…

Ron, como era usual, le obsequió un surtido de dulces y caramelos mágicos, mientras que George le envió un cupón de crédito permanente en "Sortilegios Weasley", _"para nuestro héroe, y principal apoyo a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la Ley"_, como le recordaba permanentemente.

Luego de ver los regalos de Ron y de las chicas, y cambiarse, bajaron a desayunar, encontrándose a Bill y Fleur, George y Angelina, Charlie, Percy y su novia Audrey, quienes ya habían llegado, y estaban acompañando a los señores Weasley en la cocina.

—¡Feliz Navidad, muchachos! —dijo alegre el señor Weasley, mientras tomaba una taza de té—. Espero les hayan gustado nuestros regalos.

—¡Oh, sí, gracias! —respondió Dil emocionada.

—Ah, Dil, aquí llegó una lechuza, y creo que trae un regalo para ti —le comentó la señora Molly, mientras señalaba una lechuza marrón oscuro, de ojos vivos, que esperaba al lado de la jaula de la alborotosa _Pig._

—¿Para mí? ¿Será de mi mamá? —se preguntó Dil mientras se acercaba a la lechuza, quien le mordió gentilmente el dedo, al momento de tomar el paquete—. Sí, es de mi casa… –abrió el sobre, que traía una carta escrita con tinta verde, que decía:

_Querida Djilab:_

_Espero que estés pasando una Feliz Navidad, donde quiera que estés… Aquí te enviamos el regalo de tu hermano y mío. La próxima vez, por lo menos avisa que no vienes a pasar la Navidad en casa._

_Mamá_

—¡Por Shivá, _el terrible!_ –exclamó Dil al ver la carta—. ¡Con la emoción de venir no me acordé de decirle a mi mamá! ¡Me va a matar! Bueno…, tampoco es que tenía muchas ganas de pasarla con ellos…

—Dil, ¿qué es eso? –dijo, en tono de regaño, la señora Molly—. Es tu familia, deberías estar con ellos, estos son días para pasarlos en familia.

—Es verdad, señora Molly –respondió apenada Dil—, pero a veces mi mamá con sus charlas terapéuticas la marea a una, y el enano no ayuda mucho tampoco…

—¿Quién es _el enano?_ –preguntó Ginny, aunque suponía la respuesta, pues así la llamaba de vez en cuando Ron.

—El que se supone es mi hermano menor –respondió Dil, incómoda—, mi medio hermano, realmente. Ese si es Henderson.

A todas estas, Harry comía en silencio, viendo que casi todos estaban reunidos: _"Están los señores Weasley; Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George y Angelina… También Dil y Audrey… Es ahora o nunca…"_, reflexionaba, cuando Ginny le preguntó:

—Harry, ¿pasa algo?

—Ah… No, Ginny, sólo pensaba en esta familia, que se mantiene unida a pesar de todo…

—Bueno, no te creas que no es fácil –terció George, haciendo sonreír a Harry. En ese momento, éste se levantó, impulsado como por un resorte, y se detuvo al lado de Ginny. Todos se quedaron viendo, Ron con un pedazo de bacon trinchado en la mano.

—Ginny, quiero decirte algo, y creo que este es el mejor momento, junto a tu familia, y mis amigos –Al callar, puso una rodilla en tierra, y tomó las manos de Ginny, para comenzar a decirle—: _**Contigo he tenido tiempo para vivir, y te juro que es verdad, ahora finalmente encontré a alguien que esté a mi lado, tú. Tú eres alguien de quien puedo obtener bastante, y te diré algo, esto es amor porque te quiero más de lo que jamás imaginarás, y quiero que esto sea para siempre… Y te lo debo todo a ti. (3)**_ Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿quieres ser mi esposa, y compartir el tiempo que nos quede por vivir?

—¡Por supuesto, Harry James Potter! ¡Quiero ser tu esposa! ¡Te amo! –se levantó, y halándolo hacia sí, lo abrazó y besó, mientras la señora Molly lloraba alegre y Ron aplaudía, junto a Hermione y Dil, quien se había quedado con la pluma con la que esperaba contestar la carta de su mamá en el aire, sorprendida por la forma en que Harry se le había declarado formalmente a Ginny.

—Ay, ¡que lindos mis niños! –gritó la señora Molly, abrazando a Harry y Ginny, y besándolos repetidamente, hasta que se separaron, viéndose a los ojos, con la mirada más limpia que puede haber. Mientras tanto, Ron exclamaba, ya más tranquilo, aunque apenado:

—Nunca dudé que Harry y Ginny terminarían juntos; si me preocupé, y bastante… Discúlpenme, amigo, hermana.

—Tranquilo, hermano –le dijo Ginny, aún viendo los ojos verdes de Harry—. Yo me enamoré de él desde el primer día que lo vi, en el andén 9 y ¾, cuando iban a primero; y siempre, a pesar de mis amoríos con Dean, tuve la esperanza de estar contigo –le dijo directamente a Harry, aún abrazados—. Pero de pronto tu estabas con Cho, y tuve que esperar hasta mi quinto año para que-me-tomaras-en-cuenta –le sonrió mientras golpeaba repetidamente su hombro—. Si no hubiera sido por el libro del "Príncipe mestizo" no estaríamos aquí.

—Si, es verdad… –reflexionó Harry, para luego voltear a ver al señor Weasley, quien volvía a abrazar a su esposa—. Señor Weasley, ¿nos daría su bendición?

—¡Por supuesto, Harry!, pero después que terminen el colegio… Como Ron y Hermione… Y para ti, y para todos ustedes, Hermione y Dil, soy Arthur…

—Papá, entonces tendremos que esperar un año más que ellos, porque yo estoy todavía en sexto –le dijo Ginny, arrugando la frente y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Pero pudiéramos casarnos, tu cursas tu séptimo y cuando termines comenzamos a convivir como esposos –reflexionó Harry, tratando de buscar una solución.

—Y pueden hacer las bodas conjuntas –terció Dil, alegre, pero luego corrigió, bajando la voz, al sentir la mirada de todos en el comedor, haciéndola verse entrometida—: Bueno, es una sugerencia, claro…

—Oye, ¿por qué no? –dijo Ron, de la mano de Hermione—. Dil tiene razón. Siempre hemos estado juntos en todas las aventuras que hemos vivido. ¡Vivamos también ese día juntos, como _"hermanos de sangre"_ que somos!

—¡Hagamos las bodas el mismo día! –dijo la señora Molly, alegre—. Así hacemos un solo gasto y celebramos el doble.

Así quedó decidido. Para celebrar, destaparon varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla e hidromiel, y brindaron por las parejas. Dil envió la respuesta a su casa y se dedicaron el resto del día a pensar qué iban a hacer para las bodas de los entrañables amigos.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Iron Maiden: **"The Final Frontier" **(álbum editado en 2010) © Iron Maiden Holdings

(2) Scorpions (Klaus Meine): **"You and I", **editado en el álbum "Pure Instinct", de 1992 © Scorpions. Disponible en watch?v=S55C6Zvt7BA, versión "Acoustica Live in Portugal"

(3) Extractos tomados de: Franke Previte, John DeNicola, y Donald Markowitz (Compositores): "**(I've Had) The Time of My Life"**, publicada originalmente en el álbum debut homónimo de Franke en 1981. Fue grabada por Bill Medley y Jennifer Warnes, después de haber sido seleccionada para ser la canción final de la película de 1987 _"Dirty Dancing" ©RCA. _Disponible (como versión "Live" de la serie "Glee"), en: watch?v=iKbJXBDOazQ

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde Valencia, Venezuela!**_Después de insultar, despotricar y casi agarrar mi modem celular y tirarlo al medio de la calle, aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo; este es quizás uno de los que me resultó más difíciles de crear, pues siento que_ "vivo en el filo de la navaja, caminando por una cornisa"_ (Iron Maiden: **"The Evil that Men do": _"living on a razor's edge, balancing on a ledge..."_)**, pensando si los personajes ultraconocidos no están quedando OoC... Cualquier cosa me avisan, ¿eh?, que para eso está el cuadrito de ahí abajo... Por supuesto, agradezco a todos/as quienes siguen/tienen como favorito/comentan este relato, ustedes saben quienes son!... Salud y saludos!


End file.
